A Starco story, A magical princess lives right next door
by CodyAu
Summary: Follow the story when Star butterfly moves next door to Marco diaz forming a bond between them leading into a new generation.
1. Chapter 1 Star's Vacation to earth

Chapter 1 Star's Vacation to earth

In the dimension of Mewni Lives a Queen a King, and their princess star butterfly as they take a vacation to earth and star's life is changed forever.

Moon: Hurry up star we have to go, you had a week to pack.

River: should I check on her?

Star: Sorry, sorry mom and dad

Moon: what were you doing up their for so long star?

Star: Tom called me again, he just wont get it through his head that we are broken up now he keeps saying he has changed, but every time I give him another chance he blows a fuse, he really needs to work on his anger problem

Moon: I'm glad you're finally done with, he would of made a terrible king of Mewni. You need someone who will always look after you.

River: Are you already star to go now star?

Star: Yes where are we going on our first family vacation?

River: To a place called Earth

(River takes out a pair of dimensional scissors a open a portal to Earth)

Star: So this is Earth I can't wait to fight some monsters here.

Moon: No star. There are no Monsters here,

Star: What? No Monsters then why did we come.

River: we came here for the time being for you to go to school and be educated.

Star: School? This does not seem like an Vacation.

Moon: it's not star, since you turned 14 and received the family wand all you have done is practically destroy the kingdom.

River: You need to learn to use your magic wand properly, and while you are here you are going to train with do so.

Star: Fine when do I start school?

River: tomorrow, we are moving into this house for the time being, but you are not permitted to use your wand while you are at school, or you will go to St Olga's school.

(Star Screams before river can finish)

(The Next day Star arrives at school)

Miss Skullnick: Today class we have a new student, please introduce yourself

Star: Hi I'm Star Butterfly, and I am a magical Princess from another dimension

(The entire class burst out laughing imitating star, Star reaches behind her to use her wand and remembers she what her father said)

Star: where should I sit?

Miss Skullnick: you can sit next to our class representative Marco Diaz. Actually where is Marco her is normally the first one to class.

Marco: Sorry I am late I had to dodge a dog on the way to school.

Janna: classic safe kid.

Marco: do not call me that Janna I am a misunderstood Bad Boy.

Janna: Yea right, also meet our new student.

Star: I am Star Butterfly a magical princess from another dimension.

(Class Laughs again)

Janna: Its even funnier a second time.

Marco: oh I saw your family move the other day you live right next door from me, I can walk you home if you want.

Star: Thanks Marco I forgot how to get back.

(The Bell rings ending the day of school)

Marco: sorry about that some of the student can be mean but ounce you get to know them they are actually very nice.

Star: Thanks Marco Looks like I found my Best friend already.

(Jackie Lynn Thomas passes both of them on her skateboard)

Jackie Hey Marco

(Marco with Hearts in his eyes)

Marco: Hi Jackie

Star: who was that?

Marco: Jackie Lynn Thomas, she is in our class too

(Star and Marco continue to walk till they get to their homes)

Star: you really are right next door this is going to be so much fun. Hugs!

(Star hugs Marco)

Marco's father: hello you must be our new Neighbors.

Moon: Yes our Family just moved in for a short time.

Marco's Father: welcome to the neighborhood.

Star: Hey Marco want to see something cool

(Star grabs her wand and shouts out a spell)

Marco: Wait that whole magical princess thing in class was the truth.

River: what did you tell your classmates?

Star: The teacher asked where I was from so I told the truth, nobody believed me anyway and you said I could not use my wand. You never said I could tell people were I am from.

Moon: Star we will let this one slide, I'm sorry we are not from around here were from another dimension.

Star: Marco can you keep this a secret from everyone.

Marco Sure star, what are best friends for.

Star: thanks Marco, Hugs.


	2. Chapter 2 Star Shows Marco her World

Chapter 2. Star. Shows Marco her World.

(Marco and Star walk together to school)

Marco: watch out star you almost tripped over that rock, don't step on the broke glass

Star: They were not kidding when they called you the safe kid.

(Before Marco could speak Jackie past them on her skateboard)

Jackie: Hey Marco Hey Star, walking to school.

(Marco speechless)

Star: Yea Marco and I are neighbors, so he is showing me the way.

Jackie: That's cool see you there.

Marco: shouts bye Jackie,

Star: What was that about.

Marco: I kind of had this crush on Jackie for a while now, and whenever I see her I do something stupid or cannot say anything at all.

Star: Aww, Marco you could do it just got to find the right time.

Marco: thanks star but I don't know when.

(Star and Marco arrive at school)

Miss Skullnick: Everyone take your seats

Janna: Hey Princess ready for class

Star: Not really, but it will be fine I have my best friend Marco here.

Janna: Wow best friends already it's only been a day.

Star: hey Marco after school want to come over to my house I can show you something really cool.

Marco: Ok Star.

(When the final bell rang Marco and Star walk back home.)

(Marco and Star walk to Stars room where the inside was more like a palace)

Marco: wait how is it like this on the inside.

Star: I used a spell so on the outside it looks like a normal home, but on the inside it looks like my room on Mewni.

Marco: Wow that's incredible.

Star: This is what I wanted to show you Marco, my families spell book. Inside contains pages of my family's history in it.

Marco: Can I see you use one of these spells?

Star: Narwhal blast.

Marco: That Incredible, I only know some karate

Star: yea it comes in handy when fighting monsters.

Marco: Monsters? You fight monsters

Star: yea, well I used to right now none of the monsters are trying to get my wand. So my family came here to train me more with my spell casting.

Marco: wow that's Amazing

Star: want to see something even cooler.

(Star Pulls out her scissors and takes Marco to Mewni)

Star: welcome to Mewni

Marco: this is where you live.

Star: yup My mom Is the queen and she Gave me my wand every heir to the Thrown on their 14th birthday gets the wand to pass to the next generation.

Marco: I need time to adjust to this.

Star: Soon this will all be mine, As the princess I will soon be the next queen)

Marco: you don't seem that happy about it

Star: I see my mom be queen and its so Boring, plus my parents are trying to plan for my future Husband. I don't want my husband chosen for me. I want to choose my future husband and king of Mewni

Marco: you should be able to chose, its your life nobody should force you to love someone

Star: Thanks Marco, Hugs!

Marco: Should we get back?

Star: yea lets go back.

(Marco and Star come back to earth.)

Moon: star did you go to mewni

Star: yes Mom

Moon: I told you show anyone on earth your magic more importantly Mewni

Star: I trust Marco I already showed him My wand, I promise I will only show him.

Moon: ok Star

Marco: See you tomorrow Princess Butterfly.


	3. Chapter 3 Star's love spell Part 1

Chapter 3 Star's love spell. Part 1

(Star Reading from her book of spells.)

Star: not only do I have to go to school, but also I have to learn these spells as well. I wish Marco were here he could help me.

(Star's wand begins to glow pink and blast her)

Marco: Hey star you up we have to go or we are going to be late. STAR

Star: Marco I'm coming down now.

(Star takes one look at Marco, with hearts in her eyes, her face blushes and heart begins to beat loudly)

Marco: Are you ok Star.

Star: Yea everything is lovely.

Marco Ok than lets go.

Star: hey Marco did you ever find the time to ask Jackie out

Marco: No not yet I'm building up to it.

(Marco and Star arrive at school; Star grabs Marco's hand)

Marco: Star why did you grab my hand.

Star: I don't know

Marco: ok well lets just get to class.

(During class Star writes Marco Butterfly and Star Diaz. All over her journal)

Janna: Star what are you writing.

Star: What?

(Star looks at her journal when did I write this)

Janna: just now you wrote it on twenty pages)

(Star flips though her Journal where she sees her drawing and her and Marco's names in hearts)

Star: I don't remember doing any of this.

Janna you were just writing it you don't remember.

Star: No this is weird; I can't let Marco see this.

Marco: see what?

Star: Nothing, nothing at all.

Marco: Are you sure Star you are acting kind of weird this whole day.

(Class ends and Star runs home and closes her door)

Star: What is going on with me.

(Star Shouts for her Mom and Dad who run up her room)

Moon: What is it star? What's wrong?

Star: I don't know this morning I woke up and saw Marco, and felt my heart beating loudly. I grabbed his hand without thinking. Then during class I drew this.

(Star flips through her journal to show pages of Star and Marco names together in heart, doodles of them together and their last names together.)

River: Wow star I did not know you felt this way about this boy.

Moon: it's not Mewberty. If it was you would look a lot different

Star: so what is it?

Moon: think back star what happened the night before.

Star: nothing really I was reading off some spells from the book I tried a couple I thought it would be easier with Marco here given me encouragement then my wand started to glow then I woke up to hear Marco voice calling me.

Moon: A love spell. You must have accidentally cast one on to yourself.

Star: I don't love him though. He's my best friend, but love.

Moon: your feelings are going to get stronger for him, you must take control of you feelings, or they will take control of you.


	4. Chapter 4 Stars Love spell Part 2

Chapter 4 Stars Love spell Part 2

(Marco Knocks on Stars front door, and is answered by River)

River: oh Marco come in if you like.

Marco: Thank you king.

River: Star is upstairs, how are you

Marco: Fine

River: feeling any different today

Marco: No.

River: Ok good just asking

(River walks into the kitchen with moon)

Moon: is Marco affected?

River: does not seem so.

Moon: normally, when love spells are cast the person that cast it and the person they were thinking of are both affected.

Marco: Star, are you ok you left school in a hurry we did not walk together like we normally do.

Star: I will be right down, wait why did I say that. Coming, stop that. I can't tell him. Stop arguing with your self just go down and be yourself

(Star, Comes down the stairs)

Marco: Star what happened. We normally go back together.

Star: I started feeling sick so I wanted to get back home as soon as possible. I still don't feel good so I am going to just rest now see you tomorrow.

(Marco grabs stars hand star begins to blush but runs back upstairs so Marco does not see)

Star: that was too close he almost saw, I have to get this under control.

Mrs. Diaz: What is wrong son you are normally next door at this time

Marco: Star said she was not feeling good her face was getting all read.

Marco: I am going to catch up on some work I will be in my room.

(Marco works in his room until he sees Janna in the window)

Marco: Janna what are you doing here.

Janna: wanted to talk to you about star?

Marco: she is sick right now.

Janna: Lovesick is more like it.

Marco: what are you talking about?

Janna: you did not see her notebook she was writing all over it with yours and her name, with little hearts in it to.

Marco: Are you serous.

Janna: do you like he back I always thought you loved Jackie.

Marco: I do love Jackie and star is my best friend

Janna: looks like she is seeing you more than just friends

(In stars room)

Star: what do I do, how do I get rid of this.

Glossaryck.: I have seen this many times through the butterfly family. ounce in a while a butterfly cast a love spell on themselves or their crush.

Star: Crush? He is not my crush He is my best friend.

Glossaryck.: The wand is an extension of your soul and last night your heart spoke to your wand and cast a spell without you knowing it.

Star: so what do I do now look for an anti love spell.

Glossaryck.: No that want work. You only have two options kiss your love spell crush, or continue to fight with yourself till one over powers the other. Be warned princess the first option is easier.

Star: kiss Marco how will that help

Glossaryck: right now there are two sides fighting for control. If you lose to your love spell self a new star butterfly will replace you.

(Early next Morning in stars room)

Star: Time to get up ready for another day and seeing my Marco. Wait my Marco? Why did I say that?

Star: is this the love spell self

Yes.

Star: who said that?

Turn around.

(Star Turns to look in a mirror)

Mirror Star I'm going to become you.

Star: no you want I want let you win

Mirror star: you wont be able to over power me, so that just leaves one other option.

Star: I'm stronger than you, you're just a spell.

(Star leaves her room and waits for Marco outside her house.)

Glossaryck: wait star take this:

Star: what is it?

Glossaryck: a Special necklace, with crystal in it.

Star: what will it do?

Glossaryck.: will help you determine how much the love spell half has taken over the more it glows the stronger the spell becomes.

Star: thanks Glossaryck.

Glossaryck: First while you are Star butterfly and not your love spell self what are your feelings toward Marco

Star: He is my best friend;

(Star voice changes, and her necklace glows)

Star Spell voice: I want to make him mine.

Glossaryck: See when your spell half comes out it will glow the more it glows the more it your spell half will take over. Remember you can always appease your spell half with a kiss to Marco.

Star: Thanks Glossaryck..


	5. Chapter 5 Stars Love spell part 3

Chapter 5 Stars Love spell part 3

(Marco wakes up to see Star waiting for him outside his house)

Marco: hey Star looks like your feeling better; you never wake up before me. Nice Necklace.

Star: Thanks Marco, Hugs!

(Stars Necklace Begins to glow)

Star love self: You look really hot today Marco .

Marco: What was that.

Star Nothing. Come on Star control yourself

Marco: lets get going, or we will be late.

Star: You ok you seem a little off.

Marco: yea Janna told me something weird yesterday; she said you were drawing your name and my name together in your journal.

Star: That is just Janna making trouble.

Marco; Yea, maybe your right star. She is always making trouble for me.

(Star whispers to her self) Star: that was close I cannoy let the spell take over me anymore and I can't tell him about the spell either.

(Class starts)

Miss Skullnick: today student everyone will be paired up with partners for todays project)

Jackie: hey Marco wants to be partners

(Stars Necklace begins to glow)

Star: forget it Jackie Marco is my.

(Star's necklace stops glowing)

Marco: Star?

Star: sorry about that, I mean go ahead. I will work with Janna.

(Marco and Jackie begin working)

Janna: So Star what was that about with Marco.

(Stars necklace begins to glow again, and breaks her pencil. While she watches Marco and Jackie work.)

Janna:Wow star you must be really mad you are not with Marco

(Stars Necklace glows brighter)

Star: I am he is supposed to be with me.

Janna: you know star, Marco has had a crush on Jackie for so long even when we were really young, and he always wanted to be with her. Maybe this could be his chance.

(Stars necklace continues to glow)

Star: I will not lose my Marco; to Jackie he will be mine.

Janna: I was right; Marco did not believe me when I told him you were drawing him in your journal. I can see now you have got it real bad for Marco.

(Star Necklace stops glowing)

Star: I'm sorry Janna did you say something

Janna: are you Ok Star that was pretty weird. You were just saying you were not going to let Jackie have your Marco.

Star: Janna I am sorry I cannot explain it to you.

(Class ends Marco and Jackie leave together)

Jackie: well we did not finish; we could just work at your house.

Marco: That sounds great

Jackie Lets get going now before it's too late.

(Stars watches Marco and Jackie leave together her necklace begins to glow brighter)

Star: I wont let Jackie steal you away from me.

(Stars necklace stops glowing)

Star: No I can't do this. I'm losing.

(Star runs home she sees from her window Marco and Jackie working together)

Star: I have to be stronger I cannot let the spell take full control I need help.

(Star Turns to see herself in the mirror and her necklace is glowing)

Star Mirror: see I told you it's only a matter of time till I fully take over than I will have total control of your mind and body plus your magic and wand will belong to me.

Star: I still have time, to take back control.

(Stars Necklace stops glowing)

Star: Mom I need your help.

Moon: What is it Star

Star: I'm losing myself to the love spell what else can I do besides kiss Marco?

Moon: Star you have to figure this one on your own you created the spell only you can fix it.

(Stars go back to her room to see Marco and Jackie still working on their project. Star's necklace glows it's brightest.)

Star spell voice: just give up let me take over

Star: No I can win, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous

Star Spell voice: Yes you are just looking at the way he looks at her, it's the same way you want him to look at you.

(Star Collapses on the floor.)

Moon: Star are you ok in there.

(Moon Opens the Door)

Moon: Oh My gosh star.

(Jackie leaves Marco's house, Marco heads next door to see Star)

Moon: Marco you must hurry star is not doing well.

Marco: Where is she

Moon: Up the stairs in her room.

(Marco finds star on the floor her Necklace is completely glowing)

Star: Marco please, help me.

Marco: what! anything you need I'm right here.

(Star grabs Marco jacket and kisses him, the necklace falls off and rolls under stars bed)

Marco Star? Why did you kiss me?

Star: I accidentally casts a spell that was taking over me, I was not strong enough on my own o stop it. Kissing you was the only way to stop the take over.

Marco: Star I don't know what to say.

Star: just please say we are still friends.

Marco Of course star we are best friends.

(Star closes her eyes)

Marco: Star? What is wrong now?

Moon: she has been fighting for days, against the spell. Let her rest now.

Moon: she kissed you didn't she.

Marco: yes, she said it was the only way to break the spell.

(Marco tucks Star. Into bed, and goes back home to his house)

(Marco looks in the mirror touching his lips

Marco: That was my first kiss; weird it was with my best friend,

(The Next Moring, star wakes up)

Moon: that was a close call, star. You kissed Marco to stay your self.

Star: at least my friendship with Marco is still intact

(Star touches her lips; the necklace from under her bed begins to glow)


	6. Chapter 6 the new guy

Chapter 6 the new guy

(Star and Marco take their normal walk together to school)

Star: Marco I want to ask you again is our friendship still okay.

Marco: why wouldn't it be.

Star: I mean after the kiss

(Star and Marco both begin to blush, but look away to the other does not see.)

Marco: Star you were in danger and I was about to lose the coolest girl I know so if a kiss was going to save you I would do it again.

(Star Blushes even more)

Marco: I'm sorry that came out wrong

Star: No I get it. Lets just try to forget it.

Marco: alright

Miss Skullnick: Class I would like to introduce a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?

Oskar: Im Oskar Greason, I got kicked out of my last school.

(Oskar walks up to star)

Oskar: and who are you

Star: I'm star Butterfly

Oskar: looks like I like this school already

Star: why did you get kicked out of your other school?

Oskar: because I kept playing pranks on the principal till he caught me and kicked me out.

Star: Well I hope you don't do the same thing here

(Janna starts to talk to Marco)

Janna: looks like you have competition.

Marco: What are you talking about Janna?

Janna: I heard you and Star talking, that you kissed.

Marco: you don't know the story, why?

Janna: I thought your first kiss would be with Jackie.

Marco: I'm still planning on asking her out eventually

Janna: well looks like Star and the new guy are hitting it off

(The bell rings to end class)

Oskar: So Star can I walk you home

Star: actually I normally walk with Marco back

Oskar: oh are you guys a thing.

Star: No he is my best friend we are neighbors that's all.

Oskar: Ok I will see you tomorrow Star.

(Marco and Star walk together from school)

Star: Oskar seems nice.

Marco: he does, but something about him rubs me the wrong way.

Star: I heard Janna and you talking about the kiss.

Marco: I did not go into details about it. I only told her we are still best friends.

(Star arrives at her house with Marco)

Moon: sorry Star your father and I have to go back to mewni for the awhile, will you be ok.

Star: Hey Marco is it ok if I stay with your family while mine are away.

Marco: sure star we have a guest room. We can set you up in.

Star: Thanks Marco Hugs.

Mr. and Mrs: Diaz Welcome star we are happy to have you.

Star: thank you for having me for time being

Mr. Diaz: our home is your home star, seeing how close you are with our son Marco

(Star begins to blush)

Mrs. Diaz: ok you two it's getting late you two should go to bed.

Marco: come on Star I will show you to your room.

Star: Thanks Marco

Marco: goodnight Star Butterfly

Star: goodnight Marco Diaz

(Star's necklace begins to glow as she dreams)

Oskar: Star would you go out with me?

Star: Oskar, I, I

Oskar: What's wrong is it Marco?

Star: Marco? Why were friends?

(Star Dreams changes to a wedding)

Star: What how did I get here

(A voice is heard you may kiss the bride)

(Star turns to see an older Marco, she leans into kiss him before waking up)

Star: Wow, that dream felt too real, well better get ready for the day.

(Star necklace stops glowing)


	7. Chapter 7 Tom comes to earth part 1

Chapter 7 Tom comes to earth Part 1

Marco: Star, are you still in the shower we have to go.

Star: one minute Marco, I'm almost done.

Marco: When you're done come down for breakfast.

(Star comes down for breakfast with entire meal prepared for by Marco)

Star: you cook?

Marco Yup, Im pretty good at it too

(Star takes a bite of her egg omelet)

Star: Wow this is really good.

Marco: eat fast we have to hurry

(Marco and Star make their way to school)

Marco: so Star did you have any good dreams last night.

(Star Begins to blush as she thinks about her wedding dream with Marco)

Star: No not really, you

Marco: yea I had a dream about a wedding

Star: a wedding?

Marco: yea I was marrying Jackie but I woke up because before we kissed I heard your voice from the crowd shouting Marco wait.

(As Marco and Star continue to walk down the street a hole opens up from the floor a demon riding a dead horse appears)

Tom: hey starship

Star: go away tom, what are you even doing here

Tom: I'm here for you star; I want to get back together.

Marco: Star who is this?

Star: Marco this is my demon Ex boyfriend Tom.

Tom: Marco, who are you.

Star: he is my roommate now; I'm staying with him while my family is away.

Tom: WHAT?

(Tom eyes glow red and fire begins to form around him)

Star: see this is why we broke up you have too much anger problems, besides Marco is my best friend.

Marco star we are going to be late.

Star: Tom just go back to your own dimension.

(Marco and Star Make it to class just before the bell rings)

Marco: so that was you're your ex Boyfriend.

Star: Yea, Im not your typical princess, I have this reputation for being a bit of a rebel Princess. As you probably have seen I don't act like a normal princess, He was one of my rebellious choices.

Marco; he got seriously angry back there.

Star: Yea the smallest things would set him off, so hearing were living together right now set him off too crazy levels

Janna: So that was fast

Marco: What was?

Janna: Star has already moved in to your house, Building your love nest I see.

Marco: her parents are out of town and she needed a place to stay.

Janna: sure Marco and who was that person you were talking to before you came to school.

Star: that was tom My Ex

Marco: Miss Skullnick, can I be excused

Miss Skullnick: sure Marco

(Class ends Marco never came back)

Star: where is he.

Janna: Worried about your boyfriend,

Star: He is not my boyfriend.

Oskar: since Mango is not here I can walk you back.

Star: its Marco I think something weird has happened

Janna He probably got stuck in the toilet

Oskar: Come on Star Lets Go

Star: Marco is my roommate; I can't go home without him.

Jackie: he probably got sick and went straight home.

Oaskar: Come on star I will take you home.

Star: Ok fine

(Oskar walks Star back to her house.)

Star: so Oskar play any pranks recently

Oskar: No if I do I will be kicked out, and that would be awful because I would not be able to see you.

(Oskar grabs Star's hand, but Star pulls away)

Star: Thank you for walking be back

Oskar: see you tomorrow Star?


	8. Chapter 8 Tom comes to earth part 2

Chapter 8 Tom comes to earth part 2

Star: Marco. Are you home?

Mrs. Diaz: he did not come back with you

Star: No He left class and never came back.

Mr. Diaz: we have to find him.

(Star and Mr. and Mrs Diaz search all nigh Marco never shows up.)

(The next Morning star walks to school alone)

Tom: hey Starship do you want to go dimension hoping; I know you always love that.

Star: No Tom, go away I am going to school.

Tom: Come on star I will take you anywhere you want.

Star: No Tom, I have to get to school, plus Marco is gone.

(Star Runs past Tom to get to school)

Janna: no Marco

Star: he never showed up

Jackie: Really that's weird Oskar not here either

Jackie: do you know what happened?

Star: No he walked me back home, then when I came home I found out Marco never came home.

Jackie: where could they be?

Janna: Star do you have any ideas?

Star: No we checked all of Marco's favorite spots. He was not there.

Jackie: We will look more after school.

(The bell rings and Janna, Jackie, and Star all hit Up Marco favorite spots)

Star: Maybe we should split up Jackie and Janna you look for Oskar, I will go look for Marco.

Janna: you just want to have alone time with Marco when you find him. Don't you?

Jackie: Come on Janna, I am worried about them too we should split up and continue our search.

(Star Continues looking for Marco with No luck. Janna and Jackie only find Oskar Keytar, but nothing else.

Jackie: where could they be.

Janna: I don't know its getting late we put up signs told the police.

Jackie: Lets keep looking tomorrow

Star: Marco, Marco. Where are you.

Janna: Star, you are worried about your boyfriend

Star: Janna he is not my boyfriend, were friends

Janna: Sure you are?

(In Toms room Marco and Oskar are tied up)

Marco: dude what are you doing?

Tom: I want my star back.

Marco: she does not love you; you can't make her be your girlfriend that is her choice.

Tom: What do you know?

Marco: she turned you down twice already.

Oskar: What is your plan for us?

Tom: I'm keeping you here till I can win star back.

Oskar: can I go if I don't love star anymore.

Tom: NO I saw you with her you tried to make a move on her, I can't trust you. Once I let you go you are going to try again.

Marco: Oskar, you tried to make a move on Star.

Oskar: you Guys are just friends, aren't you? besides it didn't work she pulled away when I grabbed her hand.


	9. Chapter 9 Tom comes to earth part 3

Chapter 9 Tom comes to earth part 3

(Star goes back to her home to try and find anything to help her find Marco)

Star: Glossaryck know any locator spells

Glossaryck: NO

Star: Glossaryck are you lying

Glossaryck: Yes it's a spying spell, but its in eclipsa's chapter in the book and you should not go looking in there

Star: well it's an emergency I need to find Marco.

Glossaryck: ok here it is, just read the spell.

Star: I summon the all seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky reveal to me that which is hidden reveal to me that is forbidden

(Stars wand activates to find Marco)

Star: Glossaryck I don't see him

Glossaryck: You have to focus on the person your looking for.

Star: Ok Marco, Focus On Marco.

(A portal opens showing star Marco and Oskar tied up)

Star: Marco!

(The Portal closes)

Glossaryck: do you know where he is?

Star: Yes I do. I have to get my scissors.

(Returning to Tom's room)

Tom: ok tell me the truth what are your feelings for Star.

Marco: she is my best friend

Tom: Liar I see the way you two look at each, I wont let you take her away from me.

Oskar: Oh No Please someone help

Marco: Tom this is why star broke up with you.

Tom: What did you say? You have only known her for a few months. I know what's best for my starship.

Star: Tom! Stop

Marco: Star you're here

Tom: starship it's not what it looks like.

Star: save it Time we are never going to get back together, after I have seen what you did to Marco.

Oskar: I'm here too Star.

Tom: I just want you back; and if I cant have you know one can.

(Star Freezes Tom solid before he can do anything else)

(Star Hugs Marco with tears in her eyes)

Star: Come on lets go home.

Oskar: thanks for rescuing us.

Marco: yea Star how did you find us

Star: that's not important, the important thing is your safe. Oskar I'm sorry for this.

(Star Knocks out Oskar,)

Marco: why did you do that?

Star: just trust me, if he asks what happened just make up a story.

(Marco, star, and Oskar all return home)

Janna: you found them

Jackie: where were you, and what happened to Oskar.

Star: My ex boyfriend attacked them.

Marco: were alive because of Star

(Oskar begins to wake up)

Oskar: How did we get here.

Jackie: Star found you guys, she said you were attacked by Star's ex boyfriend

Oskar: he was a Demon

Janna: a demon?

Marco: oh he was wearing a mask could not see his real face.

Star: Marco lets go home.

(Marco and star walk home together Star puts her arm around Marco as they walk together)

Janna: looks like she has got it real bad for him.

Oskar: Marco said they were just friends

Jackie: Only friends?

Janna: Ha you guys just don't see it, I think Star has a little more than friendship on her mind, they will get there I'm sure of it.

(Star and Marco arrive back at Marco's house; Marco and Star go to their rooms. Shorty after star checks on Marco)

Star: Marco are you Ok.

(Star Sees, Marco without his shirt)

Marco: Oh Star did not see you there

(Star begins to blush, then notices the marks on Marco)

Star: did Tom do that?

(Marco puts his shirt back on after, so Star doesn't need to see.)

Marco: Yea, Before he got Oskar too he thought I was lying so he tried to force me to tell the truth.

Star: Lying?

Marco: he kept asking me about us, I told him were best friends

Star: Sorry, about what happened, it should of never happened too, you I should stay away I guess so nothing worse will happen.

(Marco grabs stars, hand)

Marco: please Star never say that again, I need you around in my life. its not the same, If your not here.

(Stars Cheeks begin to glow, Star quickly leaves Marco's room, to hers

Star: That was too close

(Star closes her eyes, imagining kissing Marco, he heart begins to beat loudly)


	10. Chapter 10 Marco's Plan

Chapter 10 Marco's Plan

(Marco and Star are arriving at school)

Marco: Todays the day,

Star: What day is it?

Marco: it's the day I ask out Jackie Lynn Thomas

Marco: I have written her this love note and I am going to give it to her.

Janna: Your probably going to mess it up like you do every time you try.

Marco: not this time I have a full l proof plan.

Star: I think it's nice he has the courage to tell the person he loves how he feels.

Janna: what about you star has Oskar asked you out yet.

Star: No it's been a two whole week since the Tom abducting thing he has not talked to me. I think he is just freaked out have not seen him at school either.

(Marco, Janna and star arrive in class)

Marco: have you seen Tom lately?

Star: No, he is still probably bruiting over me rejecting him again. Marco how are those injuries

Marco: all better now.

Janna: hey Marco here comes Jackie lets see that plan of yours.

Marco: Jackie after school can we meet somewhere.

Jackie: sure Marco how about piazza

Marco: great

(Marco crosses off the first part of his plan, the bell rings ending class)

(Jackie and Marco walk to the pizzeria)

Jackie: so Marco what happened

Marco: what do you mean?

Jackie: two weeks ago when you disappeared for two days.

Marco: Tom abducted me when I went to the restroom; he kept asking me all types of questions about Star.

Jackie: Star? Why?

Marco: as you know he is stars ex boyfriend, and saw us walking together and thought we were a couple.

Jackie: are you? You and Star a couple

Marco: No star and I are not dating.

(star and Janna go to Star House,)

Janna: your parents are still gone.

Star: yea but, Marco and his family have taken such good care of me while they have been away.

Janna: why are we not in your room in Marco's house I want to try and read Marco diary.

Star: his parents stepped out, so I thought we could just hang here.

Janna: Are you Sad?

Star: why would I be?

Janna: Because right now Marco is making his move on Jackie.

Star: why would I be upset about that?

Janna: I see the way you look at him, plus that incident a couple of month's back where you kept calling him "My Marco".

Star: That was different, I cant tell you how but those feelings past.

Janna: I heard you kissed him.

(Star Blushes)

Star: new Topic

Janna: Ok what was that about with Marco's injuries.

Star: Tom started to hurt Marco when, when he would not tell Tom, Marco and I were dating like he thought. I saw his injuries when we went back to his house.

Janna: Oh did you play nurse Star for him.

Star: Janna Please just drop it, can we do something else.

Janna Ok star, do you want to watch a movie while we wait for Marco?

(Marco and Jackie out of the pizzeria)

Jackie: Marco ever go skateboarding

Marco: I don't skate

Jackie: come on Marco, lets ride back to your house it will be faster.

Marco: ok

Jackie: get on Marco, ready

Marco: No.

Jackie: For me.

(Marco and Jackie ride all the way home)

Marco: wow you were right that was faster

Jackie: See you tomorrow Marco.

Marco. Wait Jackie I wanted to give you this

Jackie: What is it?

Marco please read it?

(Jackie reads Marco's note)

Jackie: I'm sorry Marco. I don't feel the same way. I know you have had this crush on me I have always known, but I just don't feel the same way. I think there is someone else for you; it's just not me.

(Marco walks into his room and lies down in his bed)

Janna: so Star what are you going to do if Marco and Jackie start dating

Star: why is this coming up again.

Janna: I'm just asking, you're his best friend, he might not have time for you if he starts dating Jackie

Star: we still have friendship Thursday. We will always have that.

Janna: I think Marco is back; Lets go see how it went

Janna: hey star what is that?

Star: What is what?

Janna Under your bed.

Star: let me see

Janna: looks like some weird necklace with a crystal in it.

Star: oh it's a necklace that glows when I have strong feelings for someone, it does not work now, that part is over.)

Janna: Like Marco

Star: No!

(Stars Necklace Glows)

Janna: seems to be working fine to me, you do like him.

Star: Janna, please keep this necklace thing a secret from Marco promise me.

Janna: fine I promise, and Star I tease you because I really think you guys would make a great couple. Also I can see it on your face you have thought about it too.

(Star and Janna walk next door, into Marco's room.)

Janna: so Romeo how did it go.

Marco: she turned me down.

Star: Oh Marco I'm sorry

Marco: its ok star it was not meant to be.

Janna: Hey Marco, want to ask me out next.

Marco: not funny Janna just leave me be.

Janna: did she say anything else?

Marco: she said there is a girl out there for you, but she said it was not her. Jackie said we could be friends she just does not feel the same way.

Moon and River: Star we are back.

(Star looks out the window to see her parents)

Star: Marco, are you sure your ok.

Marco: yea I will be fine see you tomorrow.

(Janna and Star leave the Diaz Home)

Star: that's horrible Marco is crushed

Janna: that's good for you.

Star: Janna, he worked really hard on that letter, and he always wanted to ask her out.

Janna: You said today Marco was very brave to tell the person he loves his feelings, maybe its your turn. Who knows maybe he has the same feelings in his heart.

Star: goodnight Janna.

Janna: Goodnight, Starco.

Star: what was that?

Janna: nothing, nothing sweet dreams star butterfly.

Moon: so star were you bored here at home by yourself.

Star: no Marco let me stay in his guest room while you were gone.

(star goes up to her room and looks into her mirror)

Star: Starco? Marco and I together, like as boyfriend and girlfriend

(Stars Necklace begins to glow again.)

Star: no that is too weird he is my best friend, could I see him that way? stop it star your going to wreck your friendship.


	11. Chapter 11 Star's valentine

Chapter 11 Star's valentine

(Star and Marco go to school, the entire school Is covered in hearts)

Star: Wow what is this?

Marco: yea you must not have this on Mewni this is Valentines Day.

Star: Valentines Day?

Janna: Yes it's the day all lovers celebrate. Hey Marco sorry Jackie wont be your valentine because you know she turned you down.

Marco: I did not need reminding, Janna.

Janna: hey star your getting into the holiday spirit

Star: what do you mean?

Marco: you have little hearts on you.

Star: I always have these on my cheeks

Marco: No star here on your forehead

Star: what? Oh no

(Star runs into the bathroom)

Star: No No No No.

Marco: star what is it?

(Star Comes out of the bathroom)

Star: its mewberty.

Marco: Star, are you going to be alright

Star: No this is going to be really bad. Just keep me away from all boys, Like you Marco.

Janna: What is going on with star.

(Star begins to change into her mewberty form)

Marco: what do I do?

Star: Run back to my house and get my book Glossaryck, he will know what to do.

(Marco grabs a bike and rushes to star's house and knocks on the door)

Moon: oh Marco shouldn't you be with star at school.

Marco: star said she was going threw mewberty then changed into a butterfly creature and told me to get Glossaryck.

Moon: Come in quick there is not much time.

(Marco grabs stars spell book)

Marco: Glossaryck I need your help.

Glossaryck: what is it my boy.

Marco: star said I had to get you she said she was going threw mewberty

Glossaryck: oh that's not good hurry we have to go to star.

(Marco and Glossaryck race back to the school)

Marco: so what is going on?

Glossaryck: Stars magic is maturing and when a member of the butterfly family goes threw mewberty they change because of the increase magical power.

Marco: so how do we change her back.

Glossaryck: two ways one wait till her process is over, but there is no guarantee she would come back normal, the second option is to kiss her this will appease her mewberty and bring back star back to normal.

Marco: why does all this magic stuff always have a kiss involved?

(Marco goes looking for star, but everyone is trapped in a web)

Janna: Marco what is going on? star is on a rampage

Jackie: she has been trapping every one she sees.

Marco: We either need to wait out her mewberty or we have another option

Jackie and Janna what is it?

Marco: I rather not say. There she is we need something to capture her with something.

Jackie: With what? a giant butterfly net.

Janna: ha ha ha ha ha

Marco: Janna stop laughing

Janna: I'm sorry I cant, because you know her name is Star butterfly

Jackie: look out.

(Star grabs Janna tying her up into a web. Marco and Jackie begin to run from Star.)

Jackie: so Marco I was thinking about what happened a couple of days ago.

Marco: Jackie I would love to have this conversation but this is a really horrible time.

(Marco and Jackie dodge star and hide in a broom closet.)

Jackie: look Marco I am sorry about a couple of days ago.

Marco: Jackie I'm over it, I understand you don't feel the same way.

Jackie: that's just it, I.

(Star Finds Marco and Jackie hiding, and places Jackie into a web)

Jackie: Marco, Help!

Glossaryck: Marco the time is up she's been taken over by her mewberty

Marco: No! you said there is another way. Star, Star Butterfly your still the coolest girl I know. Your still in there somewhere.

Star: Marco

Star: I'm right here come at me.

Glossaryck: Marco what are you doing

Marco: The one thing the mewberty wants

(Star Charges at Marco, Marco grabs Star and kisses her lifting her mewberty form.)

Janna: Wow

Jackie: Marco?

Star: Marco you kissed me

Marco: I had too I was about to loose the coolest girl I know. I saved you ounce from a takeover I told you I would kiss you again to save you if I had too.

Star: thanks Marco you're my Hero.

(Stars Necklace glows again from her room)

Glossaryck: looks like you got your Mewberty wings star

Star: Really!

Marco: Happy Valentines day Star.

Star: Happy Valentines day Marco.

Janna: what was all that

Jackie: yea.

Marco: Star how are we going to explain this

Glossaryck: I got this,

(Glossaryck's crystal activates. Stopping time, and Turing the school back to normal)

Glossaryck: There nobody will remember what happened here today so you wont have to leave?

Marco: wait leave? You never told me that.

Star: yea, when I first introduced myself as a magical princess on the first day everyone laughed. You were the only one that learned the truth. Everyone still thinks it's a joke. My Mom said she was glad nobody believed me because if anyone finds out the truth now. We would have to leave.

Marco: is that why you asks me to lie, when Oskar got abducted?

Star: yes, and my mom said we would have to erase our memories from everyone we have met, even you Marco?

Marco: I wont let anyone find out, it's a promise, I would not know what to do if I could not see you everyday, or forget you entirely.

Star: Aww Marco.

(Star and Marco Returns to each others homes)

Moon: welcome back star, looks like you got your mewberty wings. Glossaryck also told me about what he did remember star that was a one-time deal remember that. Did you hear about this earth valentine's day?

Star: Yes I did

River: a day that celebrates lovers, it's a special day to kiss the ones you love, like Marco maybe

Star: How did you?

Moon: its obvious star, you would only turn back to your self during your mewberty if you kissed the one you loved the most.

(Star runs up to her room, to avoid anymore of the conversation)

Star: he kissed me, but was it love or was it just to appease me. How do I feel?

(Star Necklace glows again)

Star: What is with this thing I thought the love spell was over.

Glossaryck: it is Star your love spell might of fated, but you have real feelings for him now.

Star: Marco? he is my best friend.

Glossaryck: The necklace never lies, it can look directly into your heart, even if your head disagrees, your heart never lies. Search your feelings young butterfly. You will find the answer eventually.

Star: How do I feel?

(Star Grabs a piece of Paper and starts writing)

Star: There, but I cant tell him my feelings yet. I will tell him when the perfect time comes.


	12. Chapter 12 Marco's Feelings Part 1

Chapter 12 Marco's Feelings Part 1

(Marco wakes up to find Janna in his room)

Marco: what are you doing here?

Janna: so is Starco official.

Marco: Starco?

Janna: you Know Star and Marco, Starco.

Marco: Star and I are friends

Janna: are you kidding me, you have kissed twice and your saying your not a couple.

Marco: twice? We only kissed ounce and I told you I was not telling you why we kissed, that time.

Janna: yea the second time was at school during Valentines Day. A week ago you don't even remember your kiss, come On its so obvious everyone in school knows I know, Jackie knows.

Marco: Jackie what did she say?

Janna: she said she saw you kissing during Valentines Day and well that's it.

Marco: Janna! Get out.

Janna: fine Marco, but I think star is starting to have feeling for you and if you don't return her feelings well like you said you might lose the coolest girl you know.

(Marco Blushes)

Janna: Looking a little red there did I say something?

Marco: Janna get out. I asked you twice now

Janna: fine.

(Marco gets up and looks into a mirror)

Marco: Star and I together

(in Stars room)

Star: Ok Star tonight's the night its perfect.

(Star puts on her necklace, she reads her valentine note and thinks about her two kisses with Marco, The necklace begins to glow)

Star: I'm ready, its time to tell him.

(Star puts her love letter away)

Star: I know my feelings, now I don't need this letter.

Marco: Star Are you up yet

Star: I will be right down Marco

(Star Meets Marco outside her house)

Star: So, Marco no school today what do you want to do

Marco: today I thought we go to the beach

Star: sounds great. I can't wait till tonight.

Marco: What's tonight?

Star: you have to wait it's a surprise.

Marco: oh yea Janna was in my room before this morning she knows about the kiss on valentines day, I thought Glossaryck wiped everyone's memory from that day.

Star: No, he only took out the part with my mewberty, too keep the secret so I would not need to tell the truth, but he said he would only do it ounce. I guess he kept that little part about the kiss.

Marco: Janna, Jackie, and Oskar are already their waiting for us.

Star: let's hurry, and I'm excited

(Star Grabs Marco's Hand and Runs with him to the beach)

Janna: would you look at that?

Jackie: look at what?

Janna: The Loves birds are holding hands about time.

Jackie: You don't know that.

Janna: Jackie do I smell jealously

Jackie: No!

Janna: I can see it on your face, not long ago Marco was all over you looks like he has someone new.

Jackie: Shut up, Janna. Here they come.

Marco: Sorry were late.

Janna: No problem, we just got here a few minutes before you.

Marco: All right lets have a fun at the beach.

(The whole day was filled with Swimming in the ocean, building sandcastles, and playing volleyball)

Star: hey Marco can we stay here till the moon comes out tonight

Marco: can you just tell me what is it about tonight?

Star: it's a Special Night tonight. It just seems perfect at the beach, I need to tell you something.

Marco: ok sure

Star: can you hold this it's my necklace; I don't want to lose it, in the water.

(Marco puts star's necklace in his jacket pocket, star leaves to dip in the ocean)

Janna: So you finally confess, to star yet?

Marco: No

Janna: I saw you guys holding hands when you arrived

Marco: that was because we were in a hurry, and star was the one who grabbed my hand.

Oskar: so you and star and not dating

Marco: No, were Best friends

Janna: Really, I can't believe your still saying that.

Oskar: Ok good I have been meaning to find the right time to ask Star out and this sunset coming up seems perfect.

(Oskar Leaves to talk to star)

Janna: Your going to blow your chance if Oskar asks her out and she says yes, Like that love sentence song goes "you acted to slow and ran out of time. And we will be just friends" that's going to be you and Star. And then its going to be too little too late

Marco: I know how the song goes Janna.

(Marco sees Oskar talking to star and leaves the beach,)

Janna: Looks like I was right, after all Marco.

Oskar: hey Star

Star: hi Oskar today was some fun was in it.

Oskar: Star I have been meaning to ask you, would you go out with me

Star: oh Oskar I'm flattered, but No.

Oskar: is it because of Mango

Star: Yes. Where is he by the way?

Oskar: he was talking to Janna; I don't know where he went.

Star: I have to find him.


	13. Chapter 13 Marco's Feelings part 2

Chapter 13. Marco's Feelings part 2

Marco: what should I say to star, do I tell her how I feel? I mean Janna is right I do have feelings for her and we kissed twice. But I only did it because I was going to lose her, but they're something more, What am I saying it's been there for a while now.

(Marco comes to his finale realization)

Marco: I do love her.

Jackie: Marco can we talk.

(Back at the beach)

Janna: so what happened between you and Oskar?

Star: he asked me out.

Janna: did you say yes?

Star: No. I didn't I don't like him that way.

Janna: so does that mean Marco, is first in the running for your heart.

Star: Janna, I do I love him all I want now is for he to be my boyfriend.

Janna: Finally, Glad to hear those words. So what did it?

Star: I just listened to what my heart wanted, and My necklace, wait I gave it to Marco.

Janna: well, you better tell him quick, Jackie seems to have started showing feelings for him.

Star: But she turned him down.

Janna: well she left after Marco I think she is going to try and ask him out.

Star: where did Marco Go.

Janna: don't know but you both dragging your feet so much you might just remain just friends if Marco gets another chance with Jackie.

(As the Sun continues to set Jackie, has finally caught up with Marco.)

Jackie: hey Marco you left the beach with everyone still there.

Marco: I know I had to clear my head

Jackie: hey Marco I have been thinking about that letter you gave to me while back.

Marco: yes

(Star catches up to Marco only to see Marco and Jackie talking.

(Jackie grabs Marcos hand, Star Leaves after watching this)

Jackie: sometimes Marco you first don't like someone that way, And over time it can change, what I am trying to say would you go out with me.

Marco: Now you like, Jackie I was in love with you, and you didn't love me back. I'm sorry Jackie I don't have those feelings anymore.

Jackie: is it Star?

Marco: Yes, I have to go.

(Marco returns to his house Janna at his gate.)

Janna: So how did it go with Jackie?

Marco: I turned her down.

Janna: Really? Never thought I would hear the day Marco Diaz turns down, Jackie Lynn Tomas.

Marco: Oh no. Stars necklace, she wanted me to hold it when she went into the ocean I forgot to give it back.

(The Necklace begins to glow)

Marco: That's weird, why is it glowing?

Janna: Marco I have broken a lot of promises, I was asked to keep. I never thought I would break this one. It's Stars Love Necklace

Marco: love Necklace?

Janna: It glows whenever Star has been thinking about you.

(Marco looks up at the sky)

Marco: What is with the moon tonight.

Janna: You don't Know, It's the Blood Moon, the moon of lovers tonight.

Marco: Blood Moon? Star wanted to wait at the beach till the moon came out.

Janna: and you didn't stay, Marco you idiot. Legend says this moon binds two souls together. Just go to her already.

(Marco knocks on Stars door Moon Butterfly answers the door.

Moon: Oh Marco what can I do you for you.

Marco: Where is Star?

River: she came home upset; I think she went to Mewni.

Marco: Please do you have a pair of those scissors?

River: yes Marco.

Marco: Please, can I use them I need to see Star?

(Moon and River look up at the blood moon)

Moon: Go to her.

(Marco opens a portal to Mewni)

River: he might not be a true prince, or a Mewman, but he is perfect for our Star.

Moon: your right, star kept telling us she wanted to pick her prince, I guess she chose wisely.

(Star looking at the Blood moon on her balcony)

Star: I guess he doesn't feel the same way.

Marco: Star!

Star: Marco how did you get here I thought you were with Jackie.

Marco: I thought you were with Oskar.

Star: I saw you talking to Jackie.

Marco: I turned her down.

Star: why you finally had the chance to have the one girl you always wanted.

Marco: that's Not true, you're the only one I want.

(Marco and star Kiss, under the blood moon.

Star: you kissed me.

(Star and Marco look up to see the blood moon shining on them).

Star and Marco: ha Blood Moon

Star and Marco: soul binding.

Star: wait stop, were both saying the same thing.

Star: how did you get here?

(Marco shows Star the dimensional scissors)

Marco: I think this belongs to you.

(Marco gives Star her necklace still glowing)

Star: My Necklace.

Marco: Janna told me about your necklace and the blood moon is this why you wanted to stay at the beach?

Star: Yes I thought it would be the perfect time to tell you how I feel. Also Jenna Promised she wouldn't tell.

Marco: She didn't want too It was the only way to finally knock the sense into me.

Marco: well better late than never.

Star: almost too late.

Marco: its never too late.

Marco: I love you star butterfly

Star: I love you too.

(Marco and Star kiss ounce again before returning to earth together.)

Moon: Marco, star your back.

(Marco and Star holding hands)

River: does this mean you have found your prince?

Star: it does. Marco What about you

Marco: As long I can be close to Star.

Star: Marco Diaz, King of Mewni, That has a pretty nice ring to it don't you think.

Marco: that sound good, and Star Butterfly Queen of Mewni.

(Marco and Star walk outside to enjoy the rest of the blood moon together still holding hands)

Janna: Finally

Star: oh Jenna did not see you there

Janna: you kidding I would not miss this sight for the world

Marco: Thanks Janna, for everything

Janna: your welcome Starco, I will see you two tomorrow

(Star and Marco both blush)

Star: Goodnight safe kid

Marco: goodnight rebel princess.

(Star gives Marco a goodnight kiss before going back to her house.)


	14. Chapter 14 Star's Sick day

Chapter 14. (Stars sick day).

(Star and Marco begin their Morning walk to school.)

Star: I feel like today is dream.

Marco: A dream?

(Star grabs Marco hand)

Star: I woke up today, and felt like it could not of be real.

Marco: its not a dream star. I'm here with you.

(Star faces marco)

Star: Marco I need to tell you this something.

Marco: What is it?

Star: you asks me when I was staying at your house if I had any dreams, I did. I had a dream about you and me getting married and I walk up before our kiss.

(Marco pulls star close for a kiss)

Star: what was that for.

Marco: to complete your dream.

Star: you already did Marco.

(Marco and Star walk into class together)

Janna: hello Starco.

Marco: Are you going to keep calling us that.

Star: I don't mind, Its actually starting to grow on me.

Jackie: I guess you are together now.

Marco: yes Jackie, I told star how I felt last night during the blood Moon.

Jackie: Hey Marco about what I said last night, can we be at least friends

Marco: Jackie, of course we can.

Janna: Oskar you look jealous.

Oskar: No I'm not. Star looks happy with Mango.

(Class ends and Marco and Star start to walk back home)

Marco: oh no its starting to rain, good thing I brought this umbrella.

Star: Look Marco.

(Star Begins to splash in every puddle and running through rain)

Marco: Star Please come under here with me.

Star: This is so much fun.

Marco: here take my jacket your going to catch a cold

(Star Comes under Marco umbrella, and kisses him)

Star: always the safe kid.

(Marco and Star return to Marcos house to dry off.)

Star: looks like its not letting up.

Marco: well how about a movie marathon.

(Marco goes into the kitchen and makes some hot chocolate and Nachos.)

(After a couple of hours the rain stops)

Star: Looks like the rain stopped, see you tomorrow outside my house.

Marco: goodnight Star.

(The next day, Marco knocks on Stars door moon Butterfly opens the door.)

Marco: oh Queen Butterfly

Moon: Marco, just call me Moon.

Marco: is Star coming down?

Moon: she has not left her room, you can go see her if you like.

(Marco goes upstairs to see Star.)

Marco: Star Look at you, your sick.

Star: yea.

Marco: I told you not to be in the rain.

Star: Sorry Marco, I can't go to school.

Marco: Ok Star, get some rest I will see you when I get back.

(Marco leaves to go to school)

Janna: Your girlfriend is not here.

Marco: Star got sick last night from being in the rain.

Janna: That sucks

Marco: yea when the day is over I'm going to check on her.

Janna: mind if come over later and bring something over for her.

Marco: sure she would love that.

(The bell rings, Marco and Janna leave to go see Star)

Moon: welcome back Marco, star is still up stairs, you're welcome to go see her.

(Marco runs Upstairs to check on star)

River: Our daughter really did fall for such a wonderful, caring boy.

Moon: it's a butterfly virtue we always choose wonderful men.

Marco: Hey Star feeling better, what happened?

(Star seems to have gotten worse with multiple colored pox all over her.)

Star: Marco! I tried to heal my self with Magic, and I don't know what happened.

Marco: Star this was just a normal fever and cold. Some rest and soup could have fixed you good as new.

Star: Sorry Marco.

Marco: Ok just no more magic we don't know what could happen next.

Janna: hey Marco I got some chicken soup, Marco what is this I thought you said it was a cold.

(Marco thinks to himself)

Marco: I can't tell Janna, Star used magic to do this to her self.

Moon: What is going on here, oh my Star.

Star: hey Mom.

Moon: Marco, come with me.

(Moon and Marco leave stars room)

Moon: what happened?

Marco: Star said she tried to fix herself with magic, when I came back she was like this.

Moon: here take my scissors I will need you to pick up something from the Mewni market, it's a special ingredient I don't have it here. I will start working here, with what I have. Please hurry.

River: I will go with him he will not know his way around.

(Marco opens a portal to Mewni)

Marco: we have to find the Mewni market.

River: yes Marco, follow me.

(Marco over here's voices from the crowd)

Mewmans: that's the king.

Mewmans: I have not seen the royal family in months.

Mewmans: who is the boy with him?

(Back on earth)

Janna: Star you seem to be getting worse.

Star: I don't feel so good; do you know where Marco is?

Janna: no he is not down stairs; I don't know where he went, try to rest Star?

Moon: Where is River and Marco? Please hurry.

(Back on Mewni)

Marco: King,

River: Marco, Just call me river.

Marco: Do you know what we are looking for.

River a special flower that heals mewmi pox, Star must of accidentally got it when she used her magic.

Marco: What does it look like.

River: A white flower with blue dots on it, hurry we must find it.

Marco: There it is.

River: Excellent! My boy quick we must hurry.

(River and Marco return to earth)

Marco: Moon here is that ingredient you needed

Moon: just in time the medicine is ready, quick give this to Star.

Marco: here star drink this your going to fell better soon.

(Star Drinks the medicine)

Moon: now she needs to rest.

Janna: What was all that about, this didn't look like any illness I have seen.

Marco: Janna I cant explain it, I'm going to stay here till star wakes up.

(Marco pulls up a chair, and places his jacket on top of Star, Janna Leaves and walks down the street her house.)

Janna: That was weird, what were those pox she had on her, it seemed familiar somehow and where was Marco this whole time. I'm going to find out

(Marco still in Stars room)

Marco: wake up soon Star.

(Marco kisses Star on the cheek before closing his eyes)

Star: Marco, Marco look I'm all better.

(Marco Wakes up to see Star Jumping on her bed)

Marco: That was too close your going to give me a heart attack one of these days.

(Star Jumps into Marco's arms.)

Star: Thanks for healing me

(Star Kisses Marco on the cheek)

Marco: I cant take all the credit

Star: here your jacket back, it kept me warm last night.

Marco: I'm just glad you're all better, you can keep that one I have plenty of other jackets at home.

Star: Thanks Marco


	15. Chapter 15 Mewni Celebration day

Chapter 15. Mewni Celebration day

Moon: Star. You have to look your best for today.

Star: Mom, I don't want to wear that puffy pick dress. I just want people of Mewni to see me as me. Star Butterfly

Moon: Yes, but your also a princess so you have to look the part at least for today.

Star: fine Mom, Oh yea I have to get Marco.

(Star goes to Marco's house)

Star: Marco, we have to go.

Marco: how do I look?

(Star seems mesmerized by Marco Prince Outfit and shoulder tassels)

Marco: Earth to Star

Star: Oh Sorry, like a prince

Marco: ok let's go

(Star takes Marco's arm as Moon and river step through a portal they have opened to Mewni.)

Marco: Wow This whole celebration and parade is for us.

Star: Yes today is the day Mewni was founded, and as the royal family the citizens host a special event for us.

(Star holds Marco hand thought the Parade)

(Citizens Voice are heard through the crowd)

Mewman: Wait, is that the boy who was with the king a few days ago

Mewman: why is here with the royal family today of all days.

Mewman: Is he Princess butterfly's date

Mewman: he and Star do look good together.

(Meanwhile on Earth Janna is knocking on Marco front door)

Janna: Marco, are you in there.

Mrs Diaz: Oh Janna I'm sorry Marco is not here

Janna: do you have any idea where he went?

Mrs. Diaz: he went to a special event with Star and her family.

Janna: really, I wanted to ask him some questions

Mrs Diaz: I will tell him you stopped by when he returns.

(back on Mewni)

(The Parade reaches the royal Palace.)

Moon: Welcome Citizens of Mewni, I am proud to see you all today and thank you for this wonderful Parade.

Star: What do you think Marco?

Marco: This is amazing everyone in the kingdom is here.

Moon: Citizens let the royal feast begin.

(Food is served to all tables a entire banquet is prepared)

(after eating all the tables are moved from the center of the ball room, Moon raises a glass)

Moon: As is tradition I would like my daughter princess Star butterfly to come to the center of the ballroom, with her prince Marco Diaz to share in the first dance of this beautiful Celebration

Moon: River let the future king and queen dance begin.

Star: Mom you know I didn't want to do this.

Marco: Come on Star, your mom told me about this earlier I have a surprise for you.

(Marco takes Stars hand and leads her to the center of the dance floor, the lights go out and only a Red spotlight illuminates Marco and Star.

Star: Marco?

Marco: Just pretend it's the Light of the blood moon, where I first told you I loved you.

Star: Aww Marco, I don't know what to say

Marco: just dance with me.

Star: Ok

(Marco and Star slow dance under the red light, before more other citizens from mewni join them.)

Mewni Citizens: look they do make a great couple

Mewni Citizens: The Future king and queen.

Star: everyone is staring at us.

Marco: just focus on me Star.

(Star and Marco share a kiss under the red Light)

Star: just like that night of the blood moon.

(The Party ends, River, Moon, Star, and Marco step trough a portal to Earth)

Star: Thanks Marco for a wonderful Dance

Marco: did you like your surprise?

Star: I loved it.

Moon: Star, time for bed

(Star turns to Marco)

Star: goodnight my future king

(Star kisses Marco goodnight before going back to her house, with Marco going next door to his house)

Mr. Diaz: So Marco how was it?

Marco: I was an amazing night.

Mrs. Diaz: I saw you and Star kiss outside, oh yea also your friend Janna came looking for you.

Marco: What did you tell her.

Mrs. Diaz: don't worry I didn't tell her you went across a dimension to a magical kingdom, I only told her you stepped out to a event out of town with the butterfly family.

Marco: Thanks for covering for me, and keeping the Butterfly families secret, goodnight mom and dad

Mr. and Mrs Diaz: goodnight future king of Mewni.


	16. Chapter 16 The Secrets Out

Chapter 16 The Secrets Out.

(Marco, wakes up with Janna in his bed)

Janna: Hey Marco.

Marco: Janna Why every time I wake up you're here.

Janna: Aww poor Marco, expecting Star in your bed when you wake up.

(Marco Open the door to his room)

Marco: get out.

(Janna closes the door)

Janna: Not before you answer my questions

Marco: what questions?

Janna: first what were those were multicolor pox on stars face? Did not look like any illness I have seen.

Marco: We solved it, why are you asking these questions

Janna: Yes you solved it, where were you and Star's dad. You just suddenly disappeared all of the sudden, its not the first time. Just a few days ago you and Star's family disappeared.

Marco: I Thought my mom explained that to you.

Janna: something is going here and im going to figure it out.

Marco: Janna drop it.

Janna: want to have your little secrets with your girlfriend, but something is fishy. These last few nights I have had these dreams of Stars becoming a strange butterfly creature, where we had to stop her, when she was trapping the school.

Marco: it was a dream, Janna you just have an active imagination.

Janna: I don't believe you.

(Marco opens the door again)

Marco: Janna, now I'm telling you to leave.

(Marco meets star as they walk together to class)

Marco: we have a problem

Star: What?

Marco: Janna has started to have dreams about your mewberty incident, and shes asking questions about where I went when you go sick.

Star: don't worry Marco, she cant prove a thing. So stop worrying and enjoy the day.

Marco: I would feel better if we talked about this with Glossaryck.

Star: After school we will ask him.

(During class Janna keeps her eye on star)

Janna: Hey Jackie do you think something is wrong with Star.

Jackie: what's this about.

Janna: something is up.

(Class ends Janna Follows Marco and Star from school hoping to learn more.)

(Star and Marco go to Stars house)

(Janna climbs up a tree with a camera to peep on Star and Marco)

Star: Glossaryck we need to ask you something

Glossaryck: Yes princess

Star: Marco told me, Janna is having dream about the mewberty incident you wiped from peoples minds..

Glossaryck: that is strange, but no need to worry as you said she thinks its only a dream.

Marco: she's asking more questions and not stopping.

Star: so lets just act normal here I will put my wand away out of sight so I will not need to use it. We will just play the part of regular students till she stops looking.

(Janna climbs down from the tree)

Janna: wait on Stars first day she said she was a magical princess, and that little man in that book called her princes, and she had a wand with spells could she be telling the truth, and we just thought it was a joke. Now I got them.

Marco: Lets just try to get through the rest of the year without any problems, because I would hate for your secret to get out and you would have to leave.

(The next day)

Marco: Star why is your family coming to school with us today.

Star: they wanted to see how my school is, don't worry they are going to be completely bored.

(Star, moon, river and Marco arrive at school, with pictures of Glossaryck, and Stars wand all over the school)

Janna: attention, students there she is Star butterfly, a Magical princess with her royal magical family. don't believe me look at the pictures on the walls

Marco: Janna, why did you do this?

(Moon grabs stars arm, and brings her back home)

Moon: Star did you tell anyone

Star: No, mom just spied on us and took pictures without us knowing

Moon: we have to go now Star, Ok let me get Marco

River: No star he is from Earth he has to stay here.

(Marco and Janna Arrive at Stars house)

Star: Mom what are you saying, the entire city of mewni already saw us together, we even danced the future king and queen dance.

Moon: Im sorry star, Marco as well as everyone on earth you have met will forget you ever existed, and that's finale

(Star runs into Marco's arms, Moon makes a portal to Mewni)

River: come star we are leaving

Star: No, Marco I want to stay with you forever please don't let me go.

Marco: Star, I love you please even if I forget. Never forget how much I care about you.

(Marco kisses Star Before pushing her into the portal to Mewni)

Janna: oh Marco I didn't know.

Marco: you weren't supposed too, I told you to drop it and you just couldn't

Janna: if there is something I could do.

Marco: you did enough, and besides tomorrow, nobody will remember a thing. No memories, No Star. I guess I will go back to being the safe kid and nothing else.


	17. Chapter 17 Marco alone

Chapter 17 Marco alone

(Marco wakes up and heads to school passing Stars empty house)

Marco: I don't think anyone will ever move in, to that house.

(Marco enters class)

Janna: So safe kid, are you ever going to ask out Jackie.

Marco: I have a hard time even making the simplest words come out when she is around.

Janna: you'll never change Marco, just try and get some confidence.

Marco: I tried ounce all I did was break her skateboard and make a fool out of my self.

Janna: you know there is going to be this end of the year dance you could go with her, I bet she would say yes.

Marco: sorry Janna for some reason I just feel I should be by myself, and if you remember she turned me down already.

Janna: want to go with me.

Marco: very funny Janna, I know you will do something horrible to me.

Janna: come on Marco, Just try to lighten up, let me walk you back.

Marco: Ok not like anything great is going happen to me today.

(Class ends Marco and Janna walk back to Marco's house?)

Janna: Marco what could I do to cheer you up

Marco: No there is just emptiness, like I'm missing a peace important to me.

Janna: maybe you could find your missing piece at the dance; it's only week away

Marco: Sorry Janna, I'm just going to go to bed, thanks for the vote of confidence

Janna: has this house next to you always been empty

Marco: yea ever since I can remember that house has always been empty.

Janna: I'm going to inside,

Marco: you do you Janna, see you tomorrow

(Marco lays down in his room sulking)

(the Next Morning, Marco goes to class still miserable)

Janna: hey Marco I found something really odd in that abandoned house, next door I want to show you.

Marco: Ok Janna.

Janna: still sulking I think this will cheer you up.

Miss Skullnick: today class, I want to right down your dreams you might have had last night and share them.

Janna: I dreamed I was a poetry session with John Keats

Jackie: winning the all-pro skate competition.

(The bells rings ending class, Janna walks with Marco to the abandoned house)

Janna: Marco, why didn't you share?

Marco: because I didn't want to.

Janna: come on its just us.

Marco: Fine, my first dream was a me marrying Jackie, but then some girl called out for me from the crowd I did not recognize her.

Marco: Than the dream changed, to me dancing with that same blond girl, who called out for me during my wedding dream We kissed under some weird red Moon.

Janna: The Blood moon, from a couple of months ago, Marco this could be your missing piece they say it supposed to bind lovers souls together.

Janna: Ok its getting weirder why because look what I found.

(Janna leads Marco up the stairs of the abandoned house)

Janna: Look here

Marco: I don't see anything

Janna: Right here on the wall

(Janna Points to a carving of a heart on the wall with the Initials M.D and S.B carved in it.)

Janna: see M.D, Marco Diaz, we only need to find this S.B, and we have your soul mate.

Marco: I don't know anyone with the initials S.B, plus this house has been here for years anyone could of carved that.

Janna: Ok what about this.

(Janna shows Marco a Valentines Day Card)

Janna: read it.

Marco: To my love, my best friend, my soul mate. I didn't know how I felt, till today, after thinking I was crazy for loving you it's more insane that I don't tell you how I feel, you will always be my safe kid and my prince. Love the Rebel Princess S.B

Janna: See safe kid, and S.B again who ever this is, must really love you a lot.

Marco: I can't remember anyone, by S.B or any girl that would call them selves a Rebel Princess.

Janna: Just hold on to it.

Marco: ok Janna thanks for showing me this.

(Marco goes back home reading the card again on his bed

Marco: who are you? How am I supposed to find someone with S.B as initials there is nobody at our school with those initials?

Mrs. Diaz: Marco someone is at the door for you, she said her name is Star butterfly,

Marco: Star Butterfly, S.B

(Marco runs down stairs, to see star in his door way)

Star: Marco!


	18. Chapter 18 Star's Mission to Marco Part1

Chapter 18 Star's Mission to Marco. Part 1

(The following chapter takes place after Marco pushes Star threw the Portal to Mewni)

(The Portal closes leaving star on Mewni)

Star: Marco, No

Star: Mom why did you have to do that.

Moon: I told you star things have gotten to dangerous, and we can't let the people of earth know we are from another dimension.

River: Star your too young to understand, but you cannot go back, now hand over your scissors.

Star: my scissors? Than I cant see Marco again.

(Moon Takes Stars scissors from her).

Moon: I'm locking these away, and you will stay on mewni.

Star: Mom, you said yourself he would be my king.

Moon: that's enough Star, goodnight we will not discuss this any further.

(Moon and river leave stars room)

River: Are you sure we did was best.

Moon: Yes it's to protect Mewni and earth too.

River: I was not talking about Mewni or Earth. I was talking about star.

Moon: she will see we know what is best.

River: if you say that, you might not know your own daughter as well as you think you do, remember she has the reputation of being a rebel princess.

(In Stars room, Star begins to cry as she holds her necklace glowing)

Star: Marco, wait for me this is not over, I know you pushed me back to Mewni because you love me, I will show you how much I love you by coming back.

(The Next Morning)

Star: Marco I'm ready for school, oh that's right I'm on Mewni.

Star: I should be excited I have no school, but what is the point I was only happy to go to school because I was going with Marco.

Moon: Star are you ready for your, princess duties.

(The next few hours were spent with the royal family attending to their duties as king and queen, with star looking annoyed holding her necklace as it glows.)

Star: don't worry Marco I'm coming.

Moon: did you say something star?

Star: No, Mom

Moon: well our duties are done for the today.

Star: perfect I'm going to my room.

Moon: hold it star; we have one more thing that you need to do.

(Trumpets ring out introducing five princes from a far away kingdom.)

Star: Mom, what is this?

Moon: we chose the best suitors for you.

Star: what I told you I already chose my king, and you can't force me to love someone.

(Star leaves the castle and walks around Mewni)

Mewman: Hey that's Star Butterfly, I heard the royal family returned.

Mewman: where is that boy, she was with.

Mewman: she looks awfully sad.

(Star Returns hours later)

Moon: you have to choose one of these princes

Star: I choose, Marco

Moon: he is on earth, and has already forgot you existed

River: please, daughter just listen to them.

Star: Fine

(Each prince, explains why he is perfect for star, and why he would be a perfect king for Mewni)

Moon: Star, have you chosen.

(Star stands up to face all five princes)

Star: You are all not Marco Diaz, my true love and the Future king now leave.

Moon and River: STAR!

(Star leaves heading up to her room)

Moon: Star that was not the right choice, please just choose one.

Star: As future queen I will choose my King.

Moon: I have apologized and asked each prince to stay, I hope you have a choice tomorrow, just sleep on it.

(That Night Star sneaks into her parent's room and steals their scissors).

(Star Begins to pack, up a few things for Marco, she open a portal and jumps through it only to return to back to her room in mewni)

Star: What, ok Star think of Earth.

(Star tries again, and again but still returns back to her room in Mewni)

Star: what is wrong with these scissors, I have used dimensional scissors hundred of times.

Moon: Because earth is closed star?

Star: you closed it.

Moon: the high commission and I used our magic to close earth from all dimensional scissors there is no going back.

Star: Mom Why?

Moon: because you didn't listen to reason, so I went with another option.

Star: I still don't understand, why close earth

Moon: because earth is different from all dimensions it does not contain any magic, and has no knowledge of other dimensions, so we had to.

Star: how could you?

Moon: it was to protect earth from monsters coming to Earth, as well as any other dimensions as well.

Moon: Now I expect you to, pick one of the princes tomorrow.

Star: well Mom I guess this is what ends the butterfly bloodline.

Moon: Star what do you mean.

Star: you have been wondering when I will grow up, well here is my first decisions as the Future Mewni queen, If Marco is not beside me as my king then, I will be the last queen butterfly because there will be no future heir, to the thrown and my wand after me.

Moon: Star; think about what you are saying. Mewni needs the royal family to continue.

Star: I have, mother. Its either Marco as the future king and father to my heirs or nobody else.

(Star Stands on the top off her balcony, uses her wand to summon cloudy and heads out of the kingdom)


	19. Chapter 19 Star's Mission to Marco Part2

Chapter 19 Star's Mission to Marco Part 2

Moon: river, Star has left the kingdom. She said she would be the last queen butterfly, if Marco is not to rule by her side.

River: Honey, Are you going to still try and keep Marco and Star apart.

Moon: I'm doing what is best for earth, and Mewni, she took my scissors

River: she took mine too; I guess she does not want us following her.

Moon: I'm still going after her.

River: how are you supposed to find her, with no scissors we can't follow her.

Moon: Don't worry dear I will bring her back.

River: I'm sorry my queen but I need to side with Star, she is just going to continue her search for Marco till she can get to earth

River: even if you did bring her back, what are you going to do force her to marry one of those princes? Marco is perfect for our star, She is not going to have an heir unless its with Marco.

Moon: There is only one place to go now, Im going to need a new pair of scissors.

Star: Ok, star think, earth is closed and I can't just ask the magical commission to open it back up.

Star: That's it I know where to go now.

(Star Opens a Portal and jumps through it)

Star: HAKAPOO

Hakapoo: What, oh look it's the young butterfly.

Hakapoo: where is your Boyfriend Marco, That's right I closed earth after your mom asked me too.

Star: make me a pair of scissors that can get me to earth.

Hakapoo: sorry, star can't help you. After the magic counsel used their power to close the gate. The only scissors that can get you to earth are these.

(Hakapoo holds up a pair of scissors to taunt Star)

Star: show me.

Hakapoo: No, after all I could be lying

Star: I guess I will find out after I take them.

Hakapoo: your going to try and take my scissors, good luck

(Hakapoo Summons clones, Star uses her wand to attack them one my one.)

Hakapoo: just give up, and go back to mewni, be the little rebel princess you are.

Star: not without Marco, He's my king I won't rest till I'm back with him.

Hakapoo: Aww princess that so cute, he must be a lucky guy to catch your eye.

(hakapoo's clones attack Star knocking her down to the ground.)

Hakapoo: Give up star you're out matched, I'm too strong for you.

Hakapoo: you know what, here is a little gift for you.

(Hakapoo, Cuts open a portal revealing, Marco reading star's card.

Star: Marco!

(Star dives at the portal, but Hakapoo closes before star can reach it.)

Hakapoo: Did you really write that card to him, that's so beautiful?

Hakapoo: Look it brought me to a tear.

Star: Give me those scissors I want to be with my Marco.

Hakapoo: Got beat me first and we know you cant do that.

(Hakapoo reopens the portal and looks at Marco before closing it again)

Hakapoo: Hey, he's pretty cute, maybe when he grows up I should pay him a visit,

(Star Begins to dip down unleashing her magic onto Hakapoo, destroying her clones and knocking out the real Hakapoo)

Star: I will take these scissors, and Hakapoo stay away from my Marco.

(Star opens a portal to earth, to see Marco. Moon arrives shortly after the battle)

Moon: Hakapoo what happened in hear

Hakapoo: your daughter happened, she used magic power I have never seen her use before.

Moon: where is she now?

Hakapoo: Earth, probably already at Marco's door step

Moon: how? We Closed earth no way to there.

Hakapoo: she took my scissors, even the magic counsel cant block my scissors; I am the creator after all.

Moon: I have to get to earth.

Hakapoo: No offense queen, but I wouldn't. Star is ready to fight anyone that keeps her from Marco that means you too. I don't think she will hesitate using her wand if you come between her and Marco.

(On earth, Star knocks on Marco, front door with Mrs. Diaz answering it.)

Mrs. Diaz: oh hello, Oh my gosh you look injured are you alright, what's your name

Star: My name is Star Butterfly, can I see your son.

Mrs. Diaz: Marco there is someone at the door for you. She said her name was star butterfly.

(Marco comes down the stairs where he and Star meet face to face again)

Star: Marco!

(Star runs toward Marco, kissing him)

Marco: your Star butterfly, S.B

Star: you have my card, I wrote that after school on Valentines Day, to finally express how I feel, on paper anyway, don't you know me.

Marco: No


	20. Chapter 20 Marco's Memories part 1

Chapter 20 Marco's Memories part 1

Mr. Diaz: what is going on.

Mrs. Diaz: this girl came knocking on our door, she asked for our son, and when he came down she kissed him.

Mr. Diaz: Marco do you know this girl.

Marco: No I don't

Star: You don't remember your own girlfriend

Marco: Girlfriend? I don't know you.

(Star, looks down at her feet as tears begin to form)

Marco: but, I did see her you in a dream.

Star: In this dream do I interrupt your wedding with Jackie?

Marco: How could you know that, I only told Janna

Star: Come with me.

(Star grabs Marco's hand and brings him to Star's old house.

Star: here I moved in during the school, year we walked to school and back everyday. We were best friends at first, but I grew a crush on you, and you did for me.

Star: it took, us awhile to tell each other how we feel, but you're my boyfriend Marco, and I'm your girlfriend Don't you remember at all.

Marco: I'm sorry I have got nothing.

Star: My room, come up stairs

(Star brings Marco to her room)

Star: look here we carved this into my wall after we kissed during the blood moon, it bound our souls for eternally together.

Marco: did you say blood moon.

Star: yes do you remember anything?

Marco: only a dream where, we were on a balcony and I kissed you.

Star: wait what about these, Star pulls out her journal filled with Pages of her name and Marco's name together (From Star's love spell incident) see I wrote your name and mine together, look at the date you don't remember.

Star: Or this you gave me one of your red hoodies, it even says property of Marco on the tag.

Marco: No, I don't I still cant remember a thing. Or how you got one of my hoodies.

Star: this Necklace it glows only when I think of you

(Stars necklace glows)

Star: please see, you remember me don't you I'm your girlfriend, your rebel princess.

Marco: I was talking to Jenna about who would call them selves a rebel princess.

Star: Janna, she could remember me.

(Marco and Star run to Janna's house)

Star: Janna Open the door

Janna: Marco, who is this?

Star: I'm Star Butterfly, Janna you know me you teased me and Marco for months about us being just friends, and helped us finally get together during the blood moon. You kept calling us Starco none of this ringing a bell.

Janna: Star butterfly, those initials S.B

Marco: yes she already told me she wrote the card, and showed me what was carving on the wall.

Janna: So is this the missing piece?

Star: Marco called me his missing piece.

Janna: yea not just a few days ago he was all sad saying he was missing something in his life, like a missing piece that he cant remember.

Marco: I'm sorry, but I have no memories of you.

Star: Marco come with me.

Marco: I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere till you give me some more answers

(Jackie rolls past on her skateboard)

Jackie: Marco, Janna what's up? Who's the new girl?

Janna: this is the S.B I was telling you about that was Marco secret crush.

Marco: Well, if you want me to keep following you I need some answers

Star: What does it matter now, with everything I have already done just to see you again?

Star: Ok I'm a Magical princess from another dimension.

(Janna begins to laugh)

Star: you laughed the last time I said that too. Marco we have been dating for the last couple of months you even came to my world, in Mewni where I'm the princess and future queen, and you're my future king.

Janna: you know if what she saying is true about the blood moon, and your dream is the exact same as her story.

Star: Please can you come with me now?

Marco: Ok, Star lets see.


	21. Chapter 21 Marco's Memories Part 2

Chapter 21 Marco's Memories Part 2

(Star Brings Marco to the hall of time to show him his memories)

Star: this place keeps track of everything

Marco: that's impossible

Star: we just stepped through a portal with a pair of scissors, and your calling this impossible.

Marco: good point, what do I do?

Star: just look

(Marco watches as Tv screens turn on showing videos of his life, but none contain star)

Star: What no that impossible let me try.

(videos of Star begin to play, but with no Marco)

Star: No, No, that's Impossible Marco you're my soul mate I Love you. Marco You told me even if you forget me you will always love me, you kissed me goodbye before pushing to mewni.

(Star drops to the floor crying, with Marco standing over her, Moon watches from a control room)

River: do you see now honey, she cant love anyone else because she loves Marco. Do you really want your daughter to be unhappy forever?

Moon: I just wanted to keep, our daughter safe as well as the people on earth from danger.

River: but at what cost, you saw for yourself Marco's feelings for her. Please my queen for your daughter.

(Moon from the control room open Marcos memories, screens begins to flash back on)

Marco: Wait Star look

(Star begins to wipe away her tears, as the video screens show Moments of Star and Marcos relationship)

Marco: these aren't dreams.

Star: our memories

(Star and Marco hold hands as they watch the tapes.)

Marco: The blood Moon

Star: our first kiss even if it was just from a love spell

Marco: The Dance I dreamed of.

Star: The Royal dance, of us becoming future king and queen.

(Marco turns to Star kissing her),

Marco: Star, I remember, I remember everything.

Star: that was worth the wait. As well as a lot of things I'm going to need to apologize for.

Moon: You should not be apologizing, Star it should be me.

Moon: I'm sorry, I should of never taken away Marco's Memories, Magic counsel please give Marco his memories back as well as everyone on earth who has met star.

Star: oh yea here is your Scissors back, can you also lift the barrier from Earth too.

Moon: already done.

Marco: ready to go back to earth, my love.

Star: not yet, one thing first.

(Star opens up a portal back to Mewni, holding Marco's hand as they pass through it)

Hakapoo: he's still pretty cute, and you wanted them to be apart

River: He is going to be a great king of mewni and perfect husband for our Star, don't you think Moon.

Moon: I should of never of tried keeping them apart, she will also make a wonderful queen of Mewni.

(Star and Marco arrive at the palace of Mewni)

Star: hey princes,

(all five princes look up to see Marco and Star sitting on the thrown)

Star: this Is Marco Diaz my future king, you can go now, I have chosen my future husband.

(all princes leave on horse back)

Marco: what was all that about back there and right here with those guys.

Star: it's a long story, if you want to listen

Marco: I'm all yours if you want to tell me.

Star: yes you are

(Marco and Star step through a portal going back to earth

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: Welcome back Star and Marco.

Janna: hey Starco, nice to see you guys

Jackie: Marco, Star its great to see you guys back together.

Janna: Hey Future King, you're going to invite us to Mewni when you guys get married right.

Marco: wait how do you all know that.

Star: My Mom must of let everyone keep their memories from even today.

Marco: I'm glad, I still have my memories back, your still going to tell me about all that I missed right.

Star: Yes, I will fill you in with all the details.

(A portal opens Moon and river step through the portal)

Star: Mom, dad what are you doing here.

Moon: What do you think; we are moving back in. got to make sure you're close to Marco.

Star: I should still apologize for everything

Moon: consider the slate clean, Now about the that thing you told me about being the last butterfly,

(Star grabs, Marco's hand tighter)

Star: I Think you know the answer to that.

Marco: the Last butterfly?

Star: all part of the story for tonight.

(Star and Marco go to Marcos room)

Star: So here is the story.

(As Star tells the story of her life on mewni, while Marco lost his Memories, all Marco could do was be in amazed how hard Star fought for him, what she said to his parents and how she would destroy her own royal blood line if she could not be with him)

Marco: You fought Hekapoo for me, you said all those to your own mother just to see me again and get my memories. I don't think I know what to say after hearing all this.

Star: you don't need to say anything just, know I love you, and no matter what happens we face it together.

(Star and Marco kiss)

Marco: I love you Star, My queen

(Marco falls asleep, Star watches as he sleeps for a minute seconds before places her head on his chest and falling asleep together, Marco wakes up a minute later to see Star has fallen asleep on him, and decides to close his eyes again)


	22. Chapter 22 End of the year part 1

Chapter 22 (End of the year Part 1).

(Star, wakes up first noticing she spent the entire night with Marco in his Bed, Marco wakes up shorty after)

Marco: good morning

(Star jumps out of bed blushing realizing she spent her first night with Marco)

Marco: Why are you so jumpy you're the one who cuddled up to me last night.

Star: My parents must be wondering where I am.

Marco: Star don't panic you live next door, and don't you have your scissors why don't you just open a portal back to your room and I will meet you outside so we can walk to school.

(Star leaves through a portal back to her room, Star and Marco both get ready.)

(Star heads down to meet Marco for their walk)

Moon: Oh Star, I checked on you last night and you were not there I guess you stayed in Marco's guest room

Star: yea I fell asleep in Marco's guest room and got back this morning.

Moon: Oh, and Star you're a terrible liar Your heart cheeks lit up, I know wear you slept. Don't worry I wont tell your father you just missed Marco.

(Star Meets Marco outside, they walk hand in hand to school)

Star: The school year is almost over, I cant believe only eight months ago I was on mewni, I did not even know you existed and I now were dating.

Marco: I was just known as a safe kid I could not imagine myself as a hero to a princess.

Star: You're my Hero, and My King

(Star kisses Marco on the lips before entering the school)

(Star watches as every guy in school asking the girls, to be their dates)

Star: What is going on.

Marco: it's the end of the school dance; everyone is looking for people to go with

Janna: Hey Starco, you going to the dance in a few days.

Marco: I actually never got around to asking her because you know.

Janna: Oh that's right, Star if you didn't return everyone's memories your boyfriend here would if gone with someone else or not at all.

Marco: Star will go the echo creek dance with me.

Star: Do you really need to ask, me of course I will go.

Star: What about you Janna, you going with anybody.

Janna: a couple of guys, but I'm not going with them.

Star: aww why?

Janna: Because they are so lame, I'm looking for someone else dark, and mysterious.

Jackie: hey Marco hey Star going to the dance I see.

Marco: What about you Jackie?

Jackie: I'm actually not going with anyone, can we go as a group together.

Star: Yea that's fine.

(The school day goes quickly)

Marco: Ready to go Star

Star: yea,

(Marco Takes Stars hand and walk back home.)

Marco: so star, are your parents planning on going back to Mewni when the year is done.

Star: No, they have not decided yet.

(a hole opens in the sidewalk and Tom returns)

Tom: Starship I want to be your king of Mewni will you?

Star: Are you kidding after what you did to Marco, how many times do I need to turn you down.

(Tom notices Marco has Stars hand in his)

Tom: your dating now, Marco you told me you were friends, I knew you were trying to steal her from me.

Star: Tom don't even try to attack my future king,

Tom: King, King, you two are going to get married

(Tom becomes enraged, and stops when he sees Star pointing her wand at him)

Tom: your serous aren't you; there is no changing your mind.

Star: Marco is my destiny, Tom I only hope you can finally move on.

(Tom leaves through the whole he created)

Marco: do you think he will leave us alone.

Star: if he doesn't I always have my wand.

(Marco and Star go to Marco's house)

Mrs Diaz: Marco Star welcome back ready for the dance tomorrow.

Star: Yup Marco asked me today

(Moon and river knock on the door)

Star: Mom, dad what are you guys doing here?

River: The Diaz Family invited us for dinner.

(The two families enjoy a family dinner together)

Moon: Star I would like to apologize again for almost keeping you and Marco apart

Star: Mom its okay this is the third time you apologized

River: were you really going to be the last Butterfly if you could not have Marco be by your side?

Star: I meant what I said.

Marco: does not matter now because I'm here with her now.

(Dinner ends and star and her family go back home)


	23. Chapter 23 End of the year part 2

Chapter 23 End of the year Part 2

(Star wakes up excited for the end of the year, but more importantly the dance tonight)

Moon: So Star ready for your final day of school.

Star: Yes and tonight's the end of the year dance.

(Star gets ready for her last day of class)

Marco: Star lets get going,

Star: Coming

(Marco takes Stars hand as they leave for their final day)

Star: I can't help but laugh, to think back to everything that has happened this year.

Marco: well Star we have one more event before this school year is out.

(Star and Marco make it to class)

Miss skulnick: today class it's the finale day of class, I hope you are all excited for the dance tonight.

(Star looks at Marco)

Star: I know I am.

Marco: Meet at my house for pictures.

(Class ends Marco and Star head to their homes to get ready)

(Moon, River and Star all walk next door to the Diaz family home.

Mr. Diaz: come in Marco will be right down.

Mrs. Diaz: don't you look lovely star.

Mrs. Diaz: Marco your date is here

Marco: Hey Star

(Star looks up to see Marco in a Suit her heart begins to beat as she watches Marco come down the stairs to meet her)

(Marco Drops to one knee taking stars hand)

Marco: Your Majesty you look absolutely beautiful tonight.

(Star is speechless as her and Marco's eyes meet)

Mr. Diaz: ok Time for pictures.

Marco: wait almost forgot

(Marco takes a flower and places it on Stars wrist)

Mr. Diaz: Ready smile

(Pictures of Marco and Star)

(Marco takes Stars hand as he leads her outside heading to school for the dance)

Star: you know this wont be our first dance together.

Marco: I know but it is your first school dance, and everyone is going to be there.

(Marco and Star arrive at the dance)

Marco: Jackie, Janna you both look great

Star: yea, so Janna did you find a date

Janna: No, all the guys are not my type just following Jackie's lead

Marco: ready to go dancing

Star: Come on let's hit the dance floor just like at the bounce lounge

(The school dance continues until the DJ grabs the mike)

DJ: ok it's the last dance of the night Gentleman bring those special ladies you brought with you to the dance floor

(Slow dance music is played)

Marco: Princess may I have this dance

Star: Of course, Marco no one I would rather dance with for this song.

(Jackie and Janna watch Marco and Star dance)

Jackie: I see why you love her Marco.

Janna: you know that could have been you out there

Jackie: No it would not have been right, I turned him down and he found the love he was supposed to be with.

Janna: Ok Jackie, Oh yea Marco asked me a favor got to go.

(Janna Takes the spot light and shines it on Marco and Star, The students move to create a circle around them watching them dance the final song)

Star: What is going on.

Marco: I asked Janna for a little help for this final song.

(Janna changes the light to a bright red)

Marco: Star, I love you

Star: Marco, I love you too

(Marco and Star kiss, and the students cheer)

Marco: Thanks Janna

Janna: anything for Starco.

(Marco and Star walk back to their homes)

Star: The year is over now its time for some relaxation

Marco: yea, we defiantly need it.

Star: a whole summer with you its going to be great.

Marco: Star I feel its weird asking you this, but seeing how everything that has happened, with the blood moon, and the royal ball on mewni.

Star: What is it Marco?

Marco: Star will you marry me, when the time comes.

Star: of course Marco I already chose you as my future king so of course I will be your wife and queen.

(Marco and Star return to Marco's house)

Marco: My parents aren't home

Star: they must me next door

(Marco turns on music)

Marco: care to keep dancing

Star: of course

(Marco and Star continue to dance together )

Marco: I love My queen

Star: I love you my King


	24. Chapter 24 The new king and queen

Chapter 24 The New king and Queen.

(4 years have past Marco and Star are both 18 they have continued dating.)

(Star comes in to Marcos house, with decorations and a cake prepared)

Marco: Happy 4 year anniversary star

Star: Marco our anniversary is not for another couple of months, what is this?

Marco: today is the first day you came from mewni to earth, since then my life has only changed for the better.

Star: Aww Marco,

(Star and Marco kiss)

(Jackie and Janna knock open the door)

Janna: What a cute Starco Moment

Marco: how did you get into my house?

Janna: here are your house keys Marco.

Marco: Jenna how many times are you going to do that?

Jackie: wow cant believe its been 4 years since that day.

Star: thanks for coming

Janna: it was Marco's idea really, to throw this little party

(Marco walks into the kitchen and is followed by Jackie)

Jackie: so you and Star have been together for almost 4 years now.

Marco: Yea, feels sometimes strange to me how it all happened

Jackie: She a lucky girl, to have you.

Marco: I feel like I'm the lucky one some times

Jackie: What about your future Marco, where do you see yourself

Marco: I'm guessing king of mewni one day, but I don't think that's for awhile, what about you.

Jackie: going to go pro with my skateboard

Marco: lets get back to Star and Jenna

Janna: Star what are you doing for the summer

Star: I have I'm actually going back to Mewni, with Marco but he doesn't know yet. What about you

Jenna: probably hang around some graveyards, and maybe I will see Tom

Star: Tom?

Janna: Yea we kind of been dating in secret

Star: look who has been hiding secrets?

Janna: hey Jackie ready to go

Jackie: yea its getting late.

(Jackie and Jenna leave Marco's house)

Janna: What did you and Marco talk about.

Jackie: Our futures, he said he is going to be king of mewni

Janna: Well dating the princess of Mewni would put him inline for King.

Jackie: Some times I wish things with me and Marco worked out.

Janna: Jackie: Are you still in love with him.

Jackie: I know I turned him down years ago. Then he did the same because he loved loves someone else.

Jackie: Its just a thought what could have been.

Marco: So Star, ready for another Summer.

Star: Yes, but not here

Marco: Star are you going back to mewni

Star: Yes, and I'm taking you.

Star: My parents said they needed me to come to mewni with you during this summer something important, its been a while since we have gone to mewni probably the people want to see their princess Star and their prince Marco.

Mrs Diaz: The butterfly family explained everything already, everything for you is packed and ready.

Mr. Diaz: Go have a wonderful time my son you will do great.

(Star Opens a portal to mewni with Star's parents waiting for them.)

Star: Mom , dad we hear.

Moon: Marco, Star wonderful to see you today. Come with us.

(Marco and Star follow Moon and river to the thrown room, trumpets begin to play when they enter)

Star: Mom what is going on.

River: Star your mother and I have to leave mewni for a while so for the time being you will and Marco will be acting as king and queen.

Star: So Marco and I are going to be running mewni.

Moon: we have to get you two prepared

(A ceremony takes place announcing Marco as king of Mewni and Star as Quenn.)

Moon: please keep and eye on Star see to it she does not burn the kingdom down.

Moon: Bye Star and Marco we will be back before you know it.

(Moon and river open a portal leaving mewni)

Star: So king of mewni ready for to lead our kingdom.

Marco: Ready my queen.


	25. Chapter 25 Training day

Chapter 25 Training day.

(Star Wakes up in the morning in her room in the palace)

Star: I can't believe my parents left me in charge of mewni

Star: I don't know how to run the kingdom; well at least I have Marco here.

(Star heads to Marco's room to see that it is empty)

Star: Marco!

(Star heads down stairs to see Marco receiving a day-to-day plan)

Marco: Star we have a lot to do today.

(Hearts form in Star's eye as she sees Marco In his royal outfit.)

Royal Planner: Queen Butterfly I have your agenda right here.

Star: why, I still don't understand why my parents left.

Marco: The kingdom needs the royal family and it's only for a little while.

(Star and Marco attend the duties as the king and queen)

Star: So Marco does this make us married now

Marco: well as long as we are king and queen.

Star: I'm not sure if I can run Mewni, my parents have never trusted me with anything.

Marco: Star I'm here right with you

(Marco places his hand on Star's

Marco: don't worry we will get through this so when you really take over as queen you will be ready.

Star: Ok Marco as long as I'm here with you I can do this.

(The king and queens duties end, after meeting with citizens, addressing royal business)

(Star and Marco head up stairs)

Star: I miss the old days, when it was just you and I on earth.

Marco: You always had to know that one day that you would become queen, but your going to run mewni your way even its just for a few Months.

Star: I just think my parents want me to fail so they can send me to St. O's

(Star Screams at thought of being sent there)

Marco: Star I'm right here and I want let you go there

(Marco kisses Star)

Marco: Now, lets get ready for tomorrow, my queen I love you.

Star: Ok Lets run Mewni how we want to.

Marco: That's my Star.

Star: Marco can I stay with you tonight

Marco: Of course My love

(Star falls asleep on Marcos Chest, Marco thinks to himself as he watches Star sleep)

Marco: She is so Beautiful when she sleeps, she asked me if we were married, I do like the thought of us married.

Marco: I could can used to this Star and I like this every night.

(The Next Morning Star wakes up cuddling Marco)

Marco: good Morning my queen

Star: Morning

Marco: star we have to get ready

(Star fake snores to avoid moving from Marco)

Marco: I know your faking Star

(Star continues to snore)

Marco: Ok I give in.

(1 hour later Servants come into Marco's room to wake them up)

Servant: you must get ready you two, there is a lot to do today.


	26. Chapter 26 Life on earth

Chapter 26 Life on earth.

(Jackie walks to Marco's House)

Mrs Diaz: oh Jackie nice to see you.

Jackie: Hello Mrs Diaz is Marco and Star here today.

Mrs. Diaz: sorry Jackie, Marco and Star on Mewni

Jackie: Mewni? Why are they there?

Mr. Diaz: yes apparently Marco and Star need to be there for the summer.

Jackie: The whole summer, ok thanks

(Jackie walks down the street looks up to at the Sky

Jackie: oh Marco I should of told you sooner.

Jenna: Hey Jackie, Jackie!

Jackie: Oh sorry janna nice to see you again

Janna: what are you doing

Jackie: thinking about Marco

Jenna: really Jackie well did you start having feelings for marco again

Jackie: I meant him on mewni

Jackie: he is with Star and he is probably living up there

Janna: Oh she told me about that yea Just think about that the two of them alone

Jackie: Janna please stop,

Janna: Jackie are you ok.

Jackie: Sorry Jenna, I love Marco

Janna: What, I thought those feelings past.

Jackie: I know I could have had him at one point when he liked me, then I liked him, but he loved Star.

Jackie: as he continued to grow up and date Star my feelings started coming back.

Jackie: I didn't want to ruin everything he had with Star and our friendship, but I cant help it all the guys at our school I could have they are just not him.

Janna: Wow Jackie, I mean Marco did have a crush on you for the longest time. And your right you had your chance.

Jackie: I know, I know I wish I was able to just turn back the clock 4 years ago and tell him I love you when he loved me.

Janna: What are you going to do about it.

Jackie: I don't know what am I going to do try and move on.

Janna: Thanks for telling me, I know I'm Bad with secrets

Jackie: Yea don't I know that.

Janna: Hopefully I can keep this one.

(Tom opens a portal from the earth)

Tom: hey Janna ready to go.

Janna: Yea one second.

Jackie: you guys going somewhere

Janna: we have a lunch date planned

Jackie: ok See you around Janna, thanks for listening.

Tom: what was that about.

Janna: just girl stuff.

(Star and Marco continue to run Mewni)

Marco: Star Didn't Mewni have a barrier

Star: Yea But since the Monster treaty, we give them corn they don't try and rise up and take over the kingdom.

Marco: That's all it took.

Star: As long as they are well fed we can live in peace

Marco: Makes our job easier

Star: Hey Marco. about last night, sorry never mind

(Star and Marco continue their royal duties)

Star: Ok well we are going to need to get up early to continue more of our duties

(Star and Marco head upstairs, Marco bows to his Queen)

Marco: goodnight my queen,

(Star watches as Marco goes to his room, she waits a moment before peaking into Marco's room and watches as he sleeps before going to her room)


	27. Chapter 27 The Monsters return

Chapter 27 The Monsters return.

(Star begins to dream in her bed)

Marco: sorry Star we have to break up

Star: But Marco I love you

Marco: Sorry Star, but I'm going to go with Jackie

(Star Screams, Marco runs in to Stars room)

Marco: Star what is going on.

Star: I had a dream that I lost you, and you went to be with Jackie,

Marco: Star I chose you, during the blood moon a came to mewni for you.

(Star remembers her kiss with Marco under the blood Moon)

Marco: It bound our souls for eternity, even when I lost my memory I still felt I was missing something. Star never doubt that I love you.

(Marco sits on the edge of Stars bed.)

Star: Marco?

Marco: Star know this I'm not leaving I will always be around for you, and only be with you.

Star: Marco can you stay here tonight

(Marco comes into stars bed; Star places her head on Marco chest to sleep)

Marco: Star did you want to sleep with me tonight in my room, I saw when you poked your head in to watch me sleep

Star: Last night I slept wonderful next to you I only wanted to be with you again.

Marco: Then I guess I'm going to stay in here

Star: Marco thanks for staying with me

(The next morning Marco wakes up smiling as he sees Star lying on top of him.)

Marco: wake Up Star you said we have a lot of duties as royalty

Star: I'm Just happy I get to be hear with you.

Star: do you want to stay here every night?

Marco: This feels right.

Marco: it's been about 2 weeks since we took over as king and queen and every night since we have slept in the same bed.)

Marco: I love you Star, and there is no place I want to be now.

(Star Begins to wake up)

Star: why don't we do something fun today?

Marco: I got an idea

(Marco and Star head to the stables)

Marco: why don't we take a ride on warnicorns

Star: Want to race?

Marco: You're on

Star: First one to the top of Mewni Mountain wins

(Marco and Star Race through Mewni Up Mewni Mountain Marco Arrives first)

Marco: and in first place Its King Marco Diaz

Star: Alright winner hear is your prize.

(Star Kisses Marco)

(Marco and Star watch the sun set from the top of the mountain over looking the entire kingdom)

Star: Well the job of being queen is getting easier, I'm starting to like it.

Marco: as King I decree that we stay here and enjoy this view.

Star: Marco, do you miss earth at all.

Marco: I miss seeing my parents, but they know what I have to do it's a big responsibility running Mewni.

Star: I just hope your not missing anything back home.

Marco: Everything I want is right next to me.

(Star Places her head on Marco Shoulder)

Ludo: well is in this nice

Star: who said that.

Marco: Star get your wand

Ludo: I heard there was a new King and queen. Allow me to introduce my monsters. Now hand over your wand and the kingdom to me.

Star: is this a joke, I thought the Monsters and Mewmans had a treaty we gave you the corn you need to feed your own families and all of the monsters.

Ludo well this is a consider the treaty broken me and my friends want to the castle so hand over the wand.

(Star uses her wand to fend off the monsters while Marco and her get away)

Star: this is not good.

(Star goes on her mirror)

Star: Call Mom

(Moon does not answer)

Marco: Star we need to keep everyone on Mewni Safe.

(Star And Marco prepare Go Monster Hunting)

Royal Guard: Please Queen Butterfly I beg of you to please let us handle this problem.

Star: Sorry But Ludo wants my wand and my kingdom as acting queen I will run him out of Mewni.

Royal Guard: King Diaz Please Talk to your queen Make her see reason.

Marco: Sorry But I cant ounce she has her mind set on something she wont rest till its over, plus I want to protect this kingdom. The other royal guards have their duty if any monsters reach the town fight them off, but me and Star and going to Mewni Mountain to handle this.

(Another Guard comes into the palace)

Guard: Report two monsters are rampaging the town. The guards are handling the situation now.

Star: Marco Ready to go.

Marco: Ready

(Marco and Star make their charge up to Mewni Mountain)

Star: Ludo where are you.

Marco: Star watch your back.

Ludo: Queens are your ready to turn over your kingdom.

Star: No.

Ludo: Fine queen butterfly prepare for my monsters

(Star and Marco Battle Ludo's Monsters defeating them.)

Ludo: Fall back this is not over queen one day maybe tomorrow maybe the next your kingdom will be mine.

Star: lets head back to the castle, Marco.

(Marco and Star return to the town of Mewni where a crowd has gathered cheering on the Guards who defended Mewni

Marco: Thank you for protecting Mewni

Star: Ludo has more Monsters waiting, he wants the kingdom we won't surrender to him.

(Night falls on Mewni, Star tries to call her mom but no answer)

Marco: Still No answer,

Star: No I don't know where they went, but my mirror cant get their signal.

Marco: we make a great team.

Star: I knew this day would come, The monsters have returned and they want the kingdom

Marco: Don't worry we should be ready for the next time Ludo sends his monsters.

Star: the royal guard fought to protect Mewni today we should honor them.

Marco: Star come and get some sleep we will need to for tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us.

Star: your right we need the people of Mewni to feel safe again seeing us the royal family always puts them at ease.

(Marco gets Up to go to his room)

Star: Marco can you stay with me another night.

Marco: of course Star

(Star falls asleep on Marco chest, a smile appears on Stars face.)


	28. Chapter 28 Protecting mewni

Chapter 28 Protecting Mewni.

Star: We will like to thank the royal guard with these Medals of service to mewni

Marco: I will don't want to scare any of you citizens, but our enemy is attempting to over thrown the butterfly family and claim this kingdom for themselves.

Star: there will be an increase in the royal guard protection, please if any monsters come into the kingdom sound the alarm and be prepared.

Marco: as your acting king we will protect Mewni from danger your safety is what Matters most to us.

(The next few weeks Mewni has been attacked by multiple monsters, the royal guard has been able to defend the castle)

Star: I can't get the barrier back up by myself.

Marco: I will speak to the Magic counsel to help build the barrier

(Star Goes on her Mirror)

Star: call Mom

(Still no answer)

Star: why aren't you picking up.

Marco: Calm down star

Star: its been about a month and I have not heard from them at all.

Marco: Star they will call, don't worry so much we need to prepare for Ludo's Monsters if they come back.

Star: Your Right we should prepare.

(Marco Leaves with dimensional scissors)

Guards: queen Butterfly the guards are preparing if the monsters return.

Star: Make sure they are ready, they could attack at any time.

(Marco returns)

Marco: I met with the Magic counsel; they are rebuilding the Mewni force field.

Hekapoo: well Marco you grew up nicely.

Marco: thanks I guess

Star: Back off Hekapoo he is still mine.

Hekapoo: aww princess

Star: its queen now.

Hekapoo: Sorry queen, I do remember our little battle years ago.

Star: so you know what will happen if get to close to Marco.

Hekapoo. Ok Ok Im just here with the rest of the counsel to fix the barrier, any monsters lately

Star: they started showing up again attacking the town, so we need the barrier.

(The Mewni barrier is rebuilt)

Star: well that should block out Ludo's Monsters no Monster can get through it.

Marco: well this can Make the citizens secure we can take this monster-fighting thing a lot easier now.

Star: The people should always come first, Thank you again for all your help with the barrier

Marco: star its getting late we should rest lets go to bed.

Hekapoo: are you two sleeping together, that's so cute.

(The Magic Counsel leave through a portal back to their own dimensions.)

Marco: Star we did good today the people of Mewni can rest easy now knowing the force field is back up.

Marco: Star?

(Star already fell asleep on marco)

Marco: fast asleep already, goodnight My shooting Star.

(Marco falls asleep, the next morning Marco wakes up with Star still sleeping)

Marco: Star wake up, Star.

(Star opens her eyes with a smile on her face)

Star: good Morning Marco.

(Royal guards open the door of their room).

Royal guard: excellent news my king and queen no monsters have been sighted today.

Marco: what about in Mountain

Guards: we checked no sign of any monsters

Star: that's weird, why would they vanish so suddenly.

Marco: seems like the force field sent them running, as long as that is up no Monster can get through.

Star: this is great, now we can keep the citizens safe until my parent's return.

(Star and Marco attend to their duties as king and queen.)

Marco: what is on your mind Star?

Star: it's my parents, still no word on them.

Star: I call them everyday and it's been over a month and no word, not even a hello.

Marco: what about we see Jackie and Jenna and everyone on earth that would make you feel better.

Star: yea maybe it will take my mind off it.

Marco: guards would we be able to leave from Mewni for a few days

Guards: from what we know everything is in order all duties have been taken care of. No monsters to report.

(Star and Marco open portal to Earth)


	29. Chapter 29 Royal Vacation part 1

Chapter 29 a King and Queen Vacation part 1

(Marco Knocks on his front door)

Mrs. Diaz: Marco, star its wonderful to see you it's been so long since I have seen you two.

Mr. Diaz: let me get a look at my Son and Daughter in law The king and queen.

Marco: Mewni is doing great we felt like taking a few days to see everyone on earth.

Mr. diaz: Its nice to have you back in the house for a little.

Star: can we come in

Mrs. Diaz: Of course, I have will have your rooms set up

Marco: Star want to take a walk with me.

(Marco and Star walk down the street to the school)

Star: 4 years goes by so fast. We walked this path everyday from when we were 14.

Marco: Its nice to see you smile, Star with everything that happened with the monsters returning its nice that we have this time off.

Janna: I thought that was you two.

Marco: Janna nice to see you, and Tom what are you doing here

Tom: Relax Marco, I'm not after you or Star.

(Tom and Janna hold hands)

Marco: wait you two are dating, when?

Janna: about a year ago I told star, she never told you.

Tom: Marco I would like to apologize for all the things I have done. It was wrong and I should not have done them I was blinded By loving star and did not see that her feelings changed.

Tom: but I'm happy now with Janna

(Marco puts out his hand)

Marco: water under the bridge

Janna: So star how is Mewni, what have you been doing?

Star: well I'm queen and Marco is currently king

Janna: Wait are you two married now.

Star: not officially, we never had a ceremony we are taking the place of my parents while they are away.

Marco: we have been running mewni for the time being.

Star: I have not heard from them in nearly 2 months I was worried so, marco thought it was good to have this vacation for a short while.

Janna: well its great while your hear its summer and its going to be a fun vacation.

(Jackie rolls up on her skateboard)

Jackie: Marco, Star your back on earth.

(Jackie looks at Marco and tries not to blush)

Jackie: Have not seen you two in nearly two months.

Marco: we were surprised by the task of running Mewni

Jackie: does that mean we you two are?

Janna: king and queen yea that's right. How funny is it we used to know you as the safe kid? Now look at you King of mewni

Jackie: Its nice to see you again Marco

Star: we should all go to the beach, while the sun is still up.

(The group walks to the beach, Jackie looks up at the hill she told Marco her feelings, the group makes it to the beach)

Star: By the way where is Oscar.

Janna: I will give him a call to meet us here, Star remember we were hear at this beach when you were going to tell Marco you loved him during the blood moon.

(Oskar arrives in his car shorty after)

Oskar: I came as soon as I heard

Oskar: its nice to meet the king and queen

(it soon becomes dark and the group enjoys the beach with the moon light)

Janna: so how long are you two staying on earth?

Star: a few days than we have to get back to Mewni.

Marco: Star ready to go back to my house

Star: yea see you all tomorrow

(Star and Marco walk back to Marco's home holding hands)

Marco: do your parents still own the house.

Star: Yea they kept it if they need it.

(Marco and Star walk up the stairs into their separate rooms)

(Janna and Jackie walk back to their homes.)

Janna: what are your feelings toward marco

Jackie: Janna, I do Its hard but a small part of me still wishes I had Marco all those years ago.

Janna: Jackie I wish I could tell you everything would be alright but you see them together, their even king and queen.

Jackie: I know all that its just I had Marco ounce and I lost him because I did not love him till I lost him.

Janna: Jackie please for these next two days try not to do anything to jeopardies your friendship with him.


	30. Chapter 30 Royal Vacation part 2

Chapter 30 a King and Queen Vacation part 2

(Star wakes up in the dead of night and walks to Marcos room)

Star: Marco are you awake

Marco: I am Now

Star: Can I sleep in here it feels weird not sleeping in the same bed.

Marco: what are you waiting for.

(Star falls asleep on Marco, A smile comes on both their faces.)

(Mrs. Diaz opens Marcos door to see her son and sees Marco and Star sleeping, she closes the door to let them sleep)

Mrs. Diaz: You were right they on sleeping Marcos room.

Mr. Diaz: we said they star could have the guest room, but I knew they would end up in Marcos room

Mrs. Diaz they are practically Married living on Mewni as king and queen.

(Star and Marco waks up with their arms wrapped around each other)

Star: ready for another day of vacation

Marco: yes lets get up ready for the day.

(Marco and Star enjoy a home cooked breakfast)

Marco: No Master cook on Mewni can beat my mothers cooking

Star: Ready to go.

(Marco takes star's hand to enjoy a walk outside.)

Marco: we are going to have to go back to Mewni tomorrow

Star: lets enjoy our last day of this Vacation.

(Jackie rolls past them on her skateboard)

Jackie: Oh hey Marco and Star

Marco: Hey Jackie got any plans for the day.

(Jackie sees Marco holding Star's hand and Looks away)

Jackie: sorry I don't have any plans, keep me updated you have my number

(Jackie continues to skate off)

Marco: Star, lets go see Janna and Tom.

Star: ok follow me.

(Star knocks on Janna's door)

Janna: Oh Star, nice to see you and Marco too.

Tom: how much longer are you staying

Marco: only one more day.

Star: then going back to Mewni.

Janna: The fair is in town.

Star: sounds fun.

(Janna, Tom, Janna, and Marco all head to the echo creek)

Marco: let me call Jackie she wanted to know if we made plans.

Star: wow this is going to be a great final day, oh call Oskar I know he will enjoy this too.

(The group for the next few hours enjoys rides, games winning prizes)

Janna: Jackie hurry up your falling behind

Jackie: I will catch up

Janna: you guys go on ahead I want to talk to her.

Jackie: Janna I don't want to talk

Janna: Are you still hung up on Marco?

Jackie: to be honest I would give up anything to turn back the clock, but I cant.

Janna: Jackie you need to look to the future tomorrow Marco is going back put on a smile.

(Janna and Jackie Catch up to the group)

Star: Marco lets go on that one.

(Star Points to the tunnel of love)

Marco: ok Star.

(Star and Marco go through the tunnel of love)

(Jackie continues to watch, Marco and Star as night falls)

(Marco and Star take the last ride a Ferris wheel up to the top to over look all of echo creek,

Star a beautiful view

(Marco and Star kiss as the ferris wheel begins to turn)

Janna: hey Love birds, were heading out.

Marco: yes its time to go.

Janna: Goodnight Starco

(Marco and Star return back to Marcos house)

Mrs. Diaz: Welcome back you to.

(Marco and Star start going up the stairs)

Mrs. Diaz: Oh yea and Star you don't need to go to the guest room, you can stay in Marco's room again

(Star's heart cheeks begin to glow)

Star: How did they know

Marco: My mom Must of saw you.

Star: at least I don't need to sneak into your room.

(Marco and Star fall asleep with each)


	31. Chapter 31 Captive Royalty

Chapter 31 Captive Royalty

(Marco wakes up next to star)

Marco: wake up we have to go back to mewni,

Star: I know

Star: Mr. and Mrs. Diaz thank you for having us back for this short time.

Mr. Diaz: Star Please your family you can call us mom and dad if you like.

Mrs. Diaz: Marco, keep her safe.

(Star opens a portal to mewni)

Star: that was a much-needed vacation

Marco: Yes it was.

(Stars Mirror begins to beep, a small message is heard with Moons voice)

Moon: Star please send help, we need your help

Star: My parents

Marco: do you know where they are

Star: The Message is coming from the Haunted Forrest

Marco: Star lets go rescue your parents

Star, Marco and royal guards head into the Forrest

Star: Where are they, the call came from around here.

Marco: what about that cave.

(Monsters surround Marco and Star.)

Guard: Marco, Star head into the cave we will hold off these monsters.

(Marco and Star head into the cave to find Star's Parents caged)

Star: mom, dad

Moon: Star I knew you would come and rescue us.

(A magic barrier seals the entrance to the Cave up)

Marco: No we can get out.

Ludo: Congratulation queen butterfly, you found your parents.

Moon; what do you want.

Star: My wand and the kingdom right.

Ludo: correct hand over your wand and I will let you out.

Marco: your crazy if you think we are giving you control

Ludo: fine stay here for the rest of your lives, as long as this barrier is up you cant get out.

(Star tries to shoot her magic at the barrier, but with no effect)

Ludo: nice try Star

Moon: let me try

(Moon uses her own magic, but still no effect)

Ludo: what genius idea are you going to try now.

Star: you can't win Ludo, even if you defeat our guards you still cant get by out barrier.

Ludo: that's why I need your wand I can get pass the barrier with that and take over, now hand it over.

Star: No.

Marco: Star I have a Plan

(Marco whispers to Star)

Marco: ready

Star: Hey Ludo since we are ate a stalemate with neither giving in.

Star: I'm just going to use the whispering spell to destroy the wand so you cant uses it.

Ludo: are you crazy. The shockwave of the explosion would kill all of us.

(Star Begins to use her spell)

(Ludo opens up the Barrier in an attempt to stop Star)

Marco: Got you Ludo, Now star.

(Star uses her magic to defeat Ludo)

Ludo: No, No this is not over yet Quenn Butterfly

(Ludo escapes with his scissors)

(Star, moon, river and Marco all leave the cave)

(Star and Moon use their magic to drive away the monsters from the forest and return to the kingdom)

Moon: That pest kidnaped us only two days into our trip and locked us up in that cave.

Star: I'm glad I got your call

Moon: I was afraid that signal would not get out.

Marco: well now your back I would guess you want to take back your title

River: yes Thank you for holding down mewni while we were gone.

Star: I did enjoy being queen for a little while, but I can be queen again when I'm a older.

Guards: queen Butterfly we captured one of the Monsters.

Star and Moon: Yes

Moon: Sorry Star you are still queen

Star: state your name

Buff frog: My name Is Buff Frog

Star: why did you monsters break the treaty?

Buff Frog: Master Ludo Controls the monsters with Corn, we eat the control and we have to do what ever he says

Star: enchanted Corn, so you don't want to destroy mewni.

Buff frog: No only Ludo.

Star: You are free to go.

(Buff Frog Fleas Into the forrest)

Moon: Star that was very grown up of you I was right to put you in charge of Mewni.


	32. Chapter 32 Royal Family returns

Chapter 32 Royal family returns.

(Trumpets are played through the kingdom)

Mewman: Did you hear the monsters captured Moon and river.

Mewman: did the guards save them?

Mewman: No I heard it was Marco and Star.

Moon: citizens of Mewni it is great to be home.

Moon: I would like to personally thank Marco and Star for their dedication as your acting king and queen. As well as bringing us home.

River: as well to the royal guards that have been fighting bravely to fend off multiple monsters.

(Moon and river return to the royal palace with Star and Marco)

Star: Mom I would like to give you back your crown.

Moon: but Star you have been doing so well.

Star: I don't think I'm ready for the full time job yet, maybe in a couple more years.

Moon: or sooner than you think Star.

River: Marco thank you again for stepping in as king.

Marco: your welcome, your majesty.

Moon: will you two be staying on mewni.

Marco: Star and I have talked about it and we have decided to finish our mission.

Moon: mission, what mission?

Star: freeing the Monsters from ludo.

Moon: absolutely not, you will do no such thing

River: do you know what you are talking about.

Marco: from what Buff frog told us he did not want to fight at all.

Star: ludo has been using enchanted corn on them to keep them under his control

Marco: we want to save the monsters as well.

Moon: No I will not here any more of this.

(Now you to get ready for dinner)

Star: My Mon is not letting us go.

Marco: and your going to just stop and listen, does not seem like your style.

Star: I guess since Im a princess again, its time to go back to being a rebel princess.

Marco: that's My girl.

Star: how are we going to dodge the guards my mom is going to keep and eye on us.

Marco: I always have a plan.

(Star and Marco come down to sit at the table for dinner)

Moon: So Star what have you and Marco been doing alone besides fighting monsters.

(Star begins choke on her water)

Moon: Star don't try and lie I know the sign of you lying or when your bashful your cheeks glow.

Star: so mom where were you and dad going before you got captured.

Moon: don't try and change the subject, star. I know you and Marco stay together every night.

Marco: we also have been working on new Mewni laws

River: excellent, nice to hear you to working so hard while we were gone.

Star: so mom where were you two going.

Moon: we had to attend a meeting of other kings and queen from other dimensions, something I hope you can attend one day.

River: will you look at the time, your mother and I must be getting to be now that we and king and queen.

River: So Marco, any plans for the future of Mewni, possible grandkids.

(Star begins to blush, moon stares at Star)

Star: well we should go to bed too.

(Marco and Star head up stairs)

Marco: I have a plan for tonight.

(Star thinks to what her dad said about grandkids)

(Star thinks to her self maybe its time for Marco and I to think about the future of Mewni after us.)

(Marco puts his hands on stars cheeks)

Marco: What are you thinking about, you cheeks are glowing?

Marco: anyway ready to go to go to bed.

(Star and Marco fall asleep together just as they have done every night.)

(River opens the door to Marco's room, and sees he is not there.)

River: of course

(River walks to Star's room, and finds Marco and Star sleeping together.)

(River returns to his room)

Moon: Are they together?

River: just as you said they would.

River: remember when we were that young my deer.

Moon: yes river, I could not keep secrets from my parents either

Moon: I remember when Star came home her cheeks were glowing when I asked her about sleeping over at Marco's house.

(A few hours later Star opens her eyes.)

Star: My parents must be asleep by now, Marco wake up

Marco: ready to go.

Star: yea lets find Buff frog.


	33. Chapter 33 Freeing the Monsters Part 1

Chapter 33 Freeing the Monsters part 1

(Marco and Star head out though the night)

Marco: where to first

Star: Probably head into the Mewni forest, we need to find buff frog.

Marco: hey Star you were looking red again during dinner

Star: Marco, I don't like my mom asking me all those questions about you and me

(Marco puts his arms around Star waist)

(Star cheeks begin to glow and blushes)

Star: What are you doing

Marco: making you blush

Star: Stop it we have to be serous.

Marco: Cant help it love to see you blush

Star when my mom asked us what we do alone.

Marco: I know I saw you get all flustered

Star: Its just I want to keep it private don't need my mom always asking questions.

Marco: Star I get it.

Star: wait, Marco look

(Star and Marco notice Buff frog)

Marco: Star quietly we don't want him to get the wrong idea

(Star Uses her wand to capture Buff frong)

Marco: No star I said quietly

Buff frog: what do you two want

Marco: Star please untie him.

Star: alright Marco

(Star unties Buff frog)

Marco: we want to know more about this enchanted corn.

Buff frog: ludo gathered monsters together with corn, after eating it what ever ludo said we did. If we refused we were punished.

Star: aren't all of you, 3 times the size of him how were you scared of him.

Buff frog: he put shock colors around us, when the guards attacked me mine broke

Marco: that's awful and all the other monsters have those collars

Buff frog they also have trackers on them, to tell him where we are

Marco: Star, where is his tracker.

Star: you got a plan

Marco: I have a plan we need that tracker first.

Marco: buff frog that tracker would send a signal where ever you are right.

Buff frog: yes

Marco: buff frog can we meet you back here when its morning

Buff frog: I will help you to defeat ludo and save my monster friends.

Star: Marco, the sun is going to come up, my parents are going to check up on me

Marco: lets get going.

(Marco and Star head back to the castle and sneak back into Stars room.)

Star: we have a plan, we just need to keep dodging my mom.

(Marco and Star fall asleep again, only to be woken up 2 hours later, by guards.)

Star: What is it

Guards: the king and queen request you come down for break fast

Marco: ok Star lets get head down


	34. Chapter 34 Freeing the monsters part 2

Chapter 34 Freeing the monsters part 2

(Marco and Star go down Stairs for breakfast)

River: So you two sleep well.

Marco: yes very well

Moon: Star what about you

Star: of course Mom

(The royal family enjoys breakfast together)

Star: so mom I guess you will be going back to your duties as queen

Moon: yes Star and I will be, and thank you again you did such a wonderful job as sitting in as queen.

River: Marco, my boy I saw something very odd last night

Marco: yes your majesty

River: I checked on my daughter last night, and I saw you with her.

(Marco chokes on her food)

Star: Dad

River: Ha ha ha, did you really think we would have not notice

Moon: we knew the whole time, even before we left we knew.

Star: Dad it was just I felt safe with him, I slept better in his arms.

River: its fine, Marco

(breakfast ends and Marco and Star leave the palace)

Moon: excuse me guard, keep an eye on my daughter and Marco follow them and don't let them out of your sight.

River: I thought you trusted Marco with our Daughter

Moon: this has nothing to do with Marco and Stars relationship those two are up to something.

(Marco and Star walk through the kingdom)

(Marco grabs stars hand and pulls her close)

Star: Marco?

Marco: Star you see it too right

Star: the Royal guard following us

Marco: we have to lose him

Star: I got this

(Star kisses Marco which draws a crowd from the citizens)

Mewman: aww our Future king and queen

Mewman: such a sweet couple

Mewman: their child is going to be so cute.

(Marco and Star use the crowd to get away from the guard)

Star: how do you like my plan?

Marco: very clever, oh yea did you get the tracker

Star: yea took it from the vault, do you think buff frog will go along with your plan

Marco: he wants to save his friends I think he will.

(Marco and Star head into the forest to the meeting spot with Buff frog.)

Buff frog: so what is the plan

Marco: your going to have to let Ludo capture you and take you back to the his hide out their we can track you defeat ludo and get the rest of those collars off the monsters

Star: don't worry you will be fine.

(Marco and star hide while buff frog puts on his collars)

Marco: Are you sure he we be ok

Star: dont worry ludo will be here any moment, we will give them a head start and then follow them.

(Ludo arrives with other monsters)

Ludo: So Buff frog though you could get away from us.

Buff frog: No I got away from the guards i was waiting for you to find me,

Ludo: I though you were captured by the guards. when we lost that day.

Buff frog: I escaped,

Ludo: good now have some corn

(buff frog eats the corn)

Marco: look his eyes changed

Star: the enchanted corn, he is now under Ludo control

Marco: Take the bait ludo.

Ludo: now come with me we have big plans in the works

Buff Frog: yes Master

(Ludo, Buff frog and the rest of the monsters leave through the forest)


	35. Chapter 35 Freeing the monsters part 3

Chapter 35 Freeing the monsters part 3

Star: Lets go

Marco: no wait we need to make sure he is far enough where they want feel they are being followed

Moon: there you two are.

Star: Mom

Moon: since you were able to give my guards the slip I wanted to know why you are here.

Star: I nice romantic walk through the forest

(Moon Stares at Star)

Star: Not buying it?

Moon: nice try, want another chance at telling me the truth.

Marco: its true my queen, Star and I raced up to the top of a mountain to get a better perfect look at mewni I just wanted to take her up there alone.

(Moon stares at Marco,)

Moon: we need you back at the castle you are going to have to go another time.

(Marco, star and moon all return to the castle)

Moon: I have my duties as queen, you two are not going to leave the castle.

River: Guards lead them to their separate rooms, and guard the doors

Moon: wait Star hand over your scissors so I know you cant leave, and your wand.

(The Guards take Marco to his room and Star to hers)

Moon: you know they are lying about something

River: I know Star is being as secretive as always.

Star: Come on I can't even have Marco in my room

River: This is part of your punishment you and Marco will have to be in separate rooms.

(The sunsets and the Moon comes out)

Star: This is the first night, I don't have Marco in my bed. Feels weird not sleeping on my bed without him

Marco: Hey Star ready

Star: Marco!

Marco: quite, I got your wand lets go.

Star: since when do you have your own scissors?

Marco: Hekapoo gave me a pair as a gift

Star: the guards are going to know when we leave

Marco: so lets hurry, I have the tracker

(Marco and Star leave through a portal)

Star: The Mewni Mountain didn't the guards check here

Marco: looks like the tracker is taking us here.

Star: Nothing here just the side of a mountain

Marco: Star wait here,

(Marco pulls a lever revealing the entrance)

Star: lets go Marco

Marco: get your wand ready.

Ludo: So you two you found the entrance to my hidden cave.

Star: got a plan for this

Marco: yes just tie them up with your wand I can handle the rest

Ludo: Monsters get them.

Marco: keep them busy star

(Star uses her wand to fend off the monsters)

Ludo: There is only two of them.

(Marco pulls out some food)

Star: what are you going to do with that?

(Marco throws the food with one of the monsters eating it, Marco continues to throw food at the monsters with more eating the food.)

Star: that was your whole plan throw food at them.

Marco: just wait.

Ludo: you idiots finish those two off, if we capture them the queen will surely give up her power to me.

(all the Monsters begin to fall asleep)

Ludo: what is going on. buff frog Get them.

Buff frog: No, your rain over the monsters here is over.

Ludo: This is not over

(Ludo escapes with his scissors)

Star: what did you do.

Marco: I found some powder in the kitchen that makes monsters fall asleep, lets get these collars off them.

Star: Buff frog we can trust you that you can tell the monsters to not eat anymore enchanted corn from ludo.

Buff frog: thank you princess.

(Marco and Star leave through a portal back to Stars room)

Star: we did, we did

(Star wraps her arms around Marco and kisses Him)

Moon: Yes you did.

Star: Oh Mom hi

Moon: no more games star no more lying what were you doing

(Marco takes Stars hand)

Star: we were saving the monsters.

Moon: what do you mean?

Star: we found out Ludo was using enchanted corn to control the monsters and collars to keep them in line.

Moon: and you rescued the monsters.

Star: it was not right what they were going through.

Moon: Star I have to say for all the most irresponsible things you have done and being the rebel you continue to be and not listening to me I have to say im proud of you ounce again you did great today.

Star: Thanks Mom

Moon: I'm guessing you two are tired and so am I, good night you to sweet dreams with each other

(Moon closes Stars door)

(Star and Marco fall asleep shortly after moon opens the door to see Star and Marco sleeping soundly together, moon closes the door)

Moon: Those two are so in love perhaps a little gift for them tomorrow to celebrate their accomplishment.


	36. Chapter 36 Starco Celebration

Chapter 36 Starco Celebration.

(Star wakes up Marco with a kiss)

Star: Good morning my king

Marco: Good morning

Star: ready for a day of piece, no monsters, no ludo just us.

(Star and Marco walk down stairs, to see all their friends)

Janna: Happy Starco celebration

Star: What is all this?

Moon: Darling I thought you deserved a gift for all you have done so I invited all your friends to mewni to celebrate.

Oskar: Nice place you got here an entire castle with servants and everything.

Janna: first time being here its kind of overwhelming

Tom: hey Marco

Marco: Tom nice to see you

Janna: you two friends or are you still bitter

Marco: no we are cool

Janna: great now lets have some fun, well star show us around.

(The group walks through mewni Star shows them all around)

Jackie: hey marco

Marco: oh Jackie did not see you there

Jackie: so how has mewni, been while since I have seen you.

Marco: life has been great here, im not acting king any more.

Jackie: im guessing you will be king full time one day.

Marco: whenever Star and I get married I guess than we would take up the thrown.

Janna: hey you too, star is going to show us where the Warincorns are where going riding.

(The Group takes a trip up Mewni Mountain.)

Janna: wow you can see the whole kingdom from here.

Marco: Yea Star and I love coming up here.

Star: Its so beautiful is in it.

Janna: Hey Star I heard from a birdie that you have been sleeping with Marco at night

Star: who told you that?

Janna: I can't tell, So how far have you and Marco gone. You two are close enough to sleep together so is there something more going on.

Marco: Janna Stop teasing Star, I bet you act the same way with Tom

(Janna Begins to blush)

Marco: looking red janna

(Janna moves to sit next to Jackie

Janna: Hey Jackie, why are you not sitting with everyone else.

Jackie: Hi Jenna, I just want to hang here.

Janna: how are you feeling, you know Marco

Jackie: I thought coming here would make me feel better it only sucks more seeing him, sometimes I wish star never came to earth.

Janna: Jackie that green eyes monsters has got you.

Jackie: I know I'm jealous it just terrible that Star has everything.

Janna: if it makes you feel any better I almost destroyed the starco relationship 4 years ago.

Jackie: That does not help.

Star: Hey guys were heading out.

(The group leaves from down the mountain)

Janna: so where I we going now.

Marco: for a feast

Star: cooks at the castle have already prepared food for us.

(The group sits down for a big meal telling old stories)

Star: I than fought for only pair of scissors that could bring me back to earth.

Marco: when she got there I had no idea who see was.

(Jackie thinks to her self)

Jackie: wish it stayed like that.

Jackie: No I'm in their kingdom and I'm wishing these things I need to stop.

Janna: Yea Marco, remember when we found Star's love letter to you.

Star: Stop Janna That was private

Janna: it was so sweat

Moon: I'm glad you all enjoyed your time here on Mewni

River: Your welcome to come back if you like another day

(Moon opens a portal to earth)

Star: thanks for coming hope to see you all again.

Marco: hopefully we can come visit earth in time again.

(Jackie Turns to look a Marco and sees him holding Stars hand, Jackie leaves through the portal.)


	37. Chapter 37 Jackie's Jealously

Chapter 37 Jackie's Jealously

Marco: Well that was fun, Moon Thanks for this party

Star: Yea It was a great idea

Moon: it's the least I could do, I might not agree with your methods but you did very well you two.

River: the Monster treaty is signed again.

Moon: Now you two should be going to bed have a wonderful night.

Star: takes Marco's hand and they head up stairs to sleep

(Jackie Comes back to earth with everyone else)

Janna: Now that was some fun

Oskar: Man I never got a chance to play some music for them.

Tom: it was a great time

Janna: Hey Jackie, Jackie?

(Jackie begins to cry)

Jackie: I can't take it, I can't seeing him with her. No matter how many times I wish he will always be with her.

Janna: Jackie, please stop

Jackie: No I cant stop, I thought to my self I wish Star never came to her, I wish she never met Marco I wished they never fell in love.

(Jackie runs off back to her house.)

Tom: wow, I know how It looks when you love someone who does not love you

(Janna races off to Jackie house.)

Janna: Jackie please open the door.

Jackie: Janna leave me alone, go back the others you can all hang out with Marco and Star without me.

Janna: I'm not leaving open this door.

(Jackie opens the door)

Jackie: How am I supposed to watch them act like that.

Jackie: King and queen of mewni Future magical babies

Janna: Jackie come on your pulling your self down to far.

(Jackie grabs Janna by the jacket and shakes her)

Jackie: who told you?

Janna: what?

Jackie: who told you they were sleeping together every night

Janna: please stop, stop shaking me. It was Moon, she told me.

Janna: I thought it would be funny it a cracked some jokes about it.

Jackie: so it's true.

Janna: I think they only have been sleeping in the same bed. They haven't done it yet I think they are waiting to be married.

Jackie: like it matters, I only wish I could tell him one more time how much I love him.

Janna: Jackie we keep going around, around in this conversation everyday.

Jackie: I know He loved me since the second grade, he finally asked me out and what do I do not even give a chance I just turn him down. Then I finally fall for him and see what a great guy he is only for him to love someone else and I lose him forever because of some dumb moon that bound their soul together.

Janna: Jackie I would like you to please get some rest, we will cheer you up tomorrow.

Jackie: and when Marco comes back with Star my feelings are going to all come back up again.

(janna leaves Jackie's house.)

Janna: Oh Jackie what am I going to do.

Tom: hey how did it go.

Janna: not good she is hung up on him and not letting go.

Tom: I remember when I loved star so much I even took Marco hostage.

Janna: yea I remember

Tom: Jackie will find someone I did

Janna: I wish Jackie could be happy.

Tom: she will find her happiness

(a knock is herd on Jakcie's door)

Jackie: janna what do you want now.

Jackie: hello? hello?

Ludo: down here, Jackie

Jackie: who are you, and how do you know my name

Ludo: I heard you on mewni and the conversation with you friend you want Marco here your chance.

Jackie: How?

Ludo: With this it can magically change your reality you get 3 of these.

(Ludo gives Jakcie a crystal with the number three on it)

Jackie: Thank you, I know what I want.

Ludo: yes make your wish a reality.

Jackie: I wish Star never met Marco


	38. Chapter 38 Jackie's Universe part 1

Chapter 38 Jackie's Universe. Part 1

(Star wakes up to see marco is not in the bed)

Star: Marco?

(Star comes down stairs)

Star: Mom have you seen Marco.

Moon: Who is Marco?

Star: What come on mom, my prince future king of mewni. He is from earth

Moon: Star I have no idea what you are talking about.

Star: No, this cant be happening again.

(Jackie wakes up to a ring at her door bell)

Jackie: coming

Marco: Happy anniversary

(Marco gives Jackie a flowers)

Jackie: Thanks Marco.

Marco: ready to meet up with Janna and Oskar

Jackie: Give me one second

(Jackie races back to her room to see pictures of her and Marco together.

Ludo: it worked Jackie; you altered the time line where Star never came to earth.

Jackie: So Im dating Marco now, and she never met Marco.

Ludo: Correct

(Jackie meets with Marco down stairs dressed up for the beach)

(Back on Mewni)

Tom: hey starship

Star: Tom what are you doing here

Tom: Star I love you please I can change take me back

Star: Wait what about Janna

Tom: Who is Janna

Star: did you ever kidnap a Marco on earth

Tom: Who Is Marco

(Star Runs up to her room to see No pictures of Marco)

River: Star your 18 we need to decide you future king

Star: Dad You probably don't remember, But my Future king has been picked and I need to see him.

(Star opens a Portal to Mewni.)

(Star Knocks on Marco's Door)

Mrs: Hello, is any body there

Star: Mrs. Diaz it's me

(Mrs. Diaz closes the door)

Star: what is going on.

(Star tries to get other peoples attention as they walk by but with no one notices her.)

Ludo: Oh princes not fair is it.

Star: What did you do.

Ludo: You see I noticed that you and Marco, make an impressive team. I heard of the first time this happened, and you declared to be the last butterfly if you could not be with him.

Ludo: So with a little help your time line changed to where you never met him, all your memories disappeared from his mind completely, No dreams, no nothing he only know the past of this new Time line.

Star: I made him see ounce, I can make him see again.

Ludo: Yes But know one can see you. You're not apart of this timeline.

Star: I'm invisible, How?

Ludo: a little added bonus. Now since you will never be with Marco why don't you just hand over your title and name be the new king of Mewni.

Star: Never

Ludo: fine enjoy never being with Marco

Star: How about a deal

Ludo: what kind of deal.

Star: you make me visible on earth if I can get Marco to realize who I am you change the time line back; if I lose you get my wand.

Ludo: Deal

(Ludo snaps his fingers making star visible)

Ludo: oh and this only works for three days

(Star waits for Marco at his door)

Star: hey Marco

Marco: hi do I know you

Jackie: Hi are you new.

Star: come with me.

(Star and Marco go next door)

Star: tries to open her door but it is locked

Marco: My next-door neighbors live here

Star: someone else lives here

Jackie: Marco Im going to go home its late

(Jackie kisses Marco on the cheek)

Marco: Ok see you tomorrow

(Star leaves after seeing this)

Star: Marco don't worry I will fix this I did it ounce I can do it again.

Ludo: this is your first day you only get 2 more.

(Star opens a portal back to mewni)

(Jackie returns home.)

Jackie: How is Star here I wished that she never met Marco

Ludo: don't worry in 2 more days time Star will be gone and this reality becomes the only reality.

Jackie: 2 days I can do this, I still have 2 wishes.


	39. Chapter 39 Jackie's Universe part 2

Chapter 39 Jackie's Universe Part 2

Star: I have 2 more days to Marco to see the truth.

Tom: Star where did you go yesterday

Star: Tom you want believe me, but we are living on a different time line where Jackie is dating Marco, and I just made a deal that will cost me the kingdom and my wand of I don't get him back. You need to help me

Tom: why should I help

Star: Because there is a really cure earth girl your were dating and because you never met Marco you never met her either.

Tom: Sure like their would be a girl on earth that I would fall for.

Star Just trust me

Tom: fine lets get going.

(Star and Tom head to Earth through a portal.)

Jackie: I need to keep Marco for two more days and this world becomes real.

(Jackie laves to go to Marcos house)

Mrs Diaz: Marco who was that girl you were talking to.

Marco: This girl who said she lived next to me for 4 years

Mr. Diaz: Next door?

Marco: Yea

(Marco gets the door after he hears the door bell ring)

Marco: its you again.

Star: Ok I have only have two days so this worked last time Im Star butterfly a princess from another dimension we have dated for the last 4 years we fought monsters and became king and queen for a short time. We slept in the same bed since then. I walk up yesterday you were not with me.

Marco: and who is this.

Tom: Ex Boyfriend to Star.

Marco: That's a lot to take in.

Star: ask me anything about your life and I can answer it.

Star: you hate being called the safe kid, even though its one of my favorite qualities you have. You have had a crush on Jackie since the second grade,

Marco: I don't know how you could know that.

Star: you have had no dreams of me at all.

Marco: sorry yesterday was the first day I saw you.

(Star grabs Marcos hand)

Star: look into my eyes you have to remember

(Jackie opens the door to see Marco and Star holding hands.)

Marco: Jackie, this is Star Butterfly

(Marco lets go of Stars hands)

Marco: Sorry Jackie

Jackie: Nice to formally meet you star.

Star: Are you two dating?

Marco: About 4 years now.

Star: of course

Jackie: He finally got the courage to ask me out.

Marco: I only had a crush on you since the second grade

Jackie: he is so sweet; I'm really lucky to have you.

Marco: well Star seems to know everything about me, and says we have been dating 4 years.

Jackie: Marco, what do you think?

Marco: its an interesting story, but it seems just that a story

Star: its true please trust me.

Marco: I really don't know what is real.

(Star and Tom leave)

Tom: what's your next plan.

Star: I will think of something

(Tom stops and a stare as Janna passes by)

Tom: who is that

Star: that is your girlfriend

Tom: the girl you mentioned

Star: what did I tell you, now can you help me fix this so we both can be with the ones we love.

(Janna goes to Marco's house)

Janna: hey Marco and Jackie

Jackie: hi Janna what's new

Janna: nothing really, what about you two

Marco: we just met a really interesting girl

Jackie: Yea she claimed to know Marco and have dating for years.

(Jackie and Janna leave)

Janna: So Jackie you seemed jealous of this mystery girl

Jackie: hey Janna, you told me ounce there was a special moon that would come out and select two lover souls together

Janna: oh the blood Moon, yea it says that if you kiss under it a special light would shine on you binding your soul with someone.

Jackie: Thanks Janna.

(Jackie goes to her house and up to her room)

Ludo: you look like you need something

Jackie: you said Star has only 2 more days here

Ludo: one more after today

Jackie: I wish for the blood moon to appear

(Jackie calls Marco)

Jackie: Marco meet me at the beach.

Marco: ok see you there.

Tom: Star look a blood moon

Star: That's not possible

Tom: you have another chance

Star: I have to find Marco, Tom please find Jackie and distract her any way possible.

(Star uses her wand to summon the all Seeing Eye, spotting Jackie and Marco) Star opens a portal to the beach, and for Tom to stop Jackie)

(Tom uses his powers to stop Jackie's Car)

Jackie: why is this happening now, I have to meet see Marco

Star: Marco

Marco: Star what are you doing here, and what is with this weird moon

Star: Marco please will you just dance with me

Marco: I was told to wait for Jackie

Star: Please, this is my one request

Marco: Ok

(Star and Marco begin to dance under the Blood moon, a red light shines down on them. following their movements as they dance on the beach)

Star: How do you feel

Marco: strange like I have done this before

(Star leans in to kiss Marco, Marco pulls away)

Marco: why did you just kiss me. Im dating Jakcie

(Star leaves in tears)

(Jackie arrives shortly after)

Jackie: Sorry I'm late

Marco: Jackie I need to tell you

Jackie: don't say anything just dance with me.

(Jackie and Marco dance under the blood moon, but the moon does not shine on them)

Jackie: No what's going on Janna, said that if you dance under the blood moon a light shines under the moon and if you kiss your soul is bond to them. so why want it shine on us.

Marco: Jackie, star came here earlier she asked me to dance with her and when we did the moon shined on us.

Jackie: No why did you dance with her

Marco: she said it was her one request I did not think it would mean anything, she than kissed me.

Jackie: she kissed you, No, No. it was no supposed to be like this.

(Jackie leaves and runs back her house leaving Marco at the beach)

Tom: so Star did it work

Star: No he did not return my feelings.


	40. Chapter 40 Jackie's Universe part 3

Chapter 40 Jackie's Universe part 3

Jackie: How lucky for her, ounce again Star gets my life. She gets my dance and my kiss and my light.

Jackie: everything seems to go stars way.

Ludo: what happened?

Jackie: I wished for the blood moon hoping that if the light of the blood moon chose me and Marco and we kissed we could be finally be together without star needing to stay.

Ludo: tomorrow is the final day, who cares if you were not picked it was not even the real blood moon, you wished it.

Jackie: I know just seems fate is picking Star over me.

Ludo: Tomorrow Star has to leave forever, Marco will be yours.

Jackie: Let me sleep, I have one more wish left.

(Marco return to his home)

Mrs. Diaz: hello Marco so what did Jackie want.

Marco: she wanted to meet me at the beach but something happened, I don't want to talk about it.

(Marco heads up stairs)

(Marco touches his lips)

Marco: why does it this feeling of Stars kiss, feel so similar.

Marco: could she actually be right, could she be my real destiny.

(Star on Mewni)

Star: It did not work he does not remember me

Tom: well the moon still chose you two, does that mean something

Star: it means nothing if he does not remember me, tomorrow Ludo gets my wand and kingdom.

Tom: we still have time we will see him tomorrow.

(Star falls asleep)

(The next Morning, Marco wakes up with Janna in his room)

Janna: did you see that blood moon last night.

Marco: yea I did.

Janna: did you go see Jackie, did your souls bind together.

Marco: No the Moon did not shine on us, it shined on Star and I

Janna: You and Star, what happened?

Marco: I went to beach like Jackie asked, but star was there we danced and she kissed me the light shined on us.

Janna: wow I guess that makes you and Stars soul bound together

Marco: I do have a choice I can choose to not to accept it.

Janna: Marco, you really should listen to fate more.

(Star knocks on Marco's door, Marco opens it.)

Star: hey Marco

Marco: Star, why are you here

Star: Marco please give me a chance to explain

Marco: you kissed me, I don't know who you are.

Star: I don't know why we are living in this world, but you said it your self you felt you did this before last night. You cant remember the first time we danced under the moon.

Marco: I don't understand, when Jackie showed up after you left we did the same thing, and nothing happened no light.

(Jackie shows up on her skateboard)

Janna: its like I said Marco, fate chose you and Star.

Jackie: Its not fair, Marco who do you love.

Marco: Jackie I'm dating you

Jackie: Fate did not choose me and you, it chose Star.

Marco: I don't care about fate or blood moon.

Ludo: well, well, well princess your time is up

Star: Ludo I though I get the whole day

Ludo: slight change of plans, hand over your wand.

Marco: what is happening

Star: when I came here I was invisible because it was not my time line.

Star: I made a deal with Ludo for my wand for my kingdom for just three days for you to see me, and for you to love me again.

Ludo: hand over your wand.

(Star hands over her wand to ludo)

Ludo: finally the wand, and Mewni belongs to me.

(Star turns to Marco)

Star: I only wished you knew how happy we are together, everyday you make me smile. Every night sleeping with you I don't have nightmares.

Marco: Star I wish I could know how you feel, I wish I could remember what you remember.

Marco: during the blood moon I felt something I never felt before.

Ludo: Lets give a hand to Jackie, everything here would not be possible without it

Janna: Jackie, what does he mean.

Jackie: I can't do this anymore, its my fault I wished this.

Marco: what do you mean?

Jackie: Janna, you were right, at one point I have to let Marco go. My jealousy for Star I wished for this world , and its all a lie.

Ludo: thank you Jackie now with the power of the wand and Mewni in My control.

Marco: Star I'm so sorry I only wish I could remember loving you.

Star: you will always be my king.

Ludo: Aww touching nothing, you two could do I already have the wand.

Jackie: I have one last wish, I wish you never gave me that crystal in the first place.

(The crystal activates changing the time line back to its original point.)

Ludo: No, No what are you doing, you can have Marco here

Jackie: Marco and Star truly belong together, Its not my world anymore.

(Star opens a portal to a dark dimension)

Star: this is for all the pain you caused.

(Star throws Ludo into the Portal)

Marco: Star, you somehow did it again.

(Star and Marco kiss)

Jackie: I'm so sorry I know I don't deserve forgiveness.

Star: I can't be mad; when the time came you chose someone else's happiness instead of your own.

Jackie: Thank you Star I will try and make it up to you.

(Marco and Star leave back home to mewni.)

Janna: so is this jealousy finally over.

Jackie: I see now no matter what Marco and Star are each other's destiny.

(Back on Mewni)

Marco: This is something I would really like to forget,

Star: it's finally over now Ludo is gone and it's just you and me now.

(Night falls on mewni)

(Star takes Marco's hand and brings him to her room)

Marco: what are you doing.

Star: Marco I want this night to be special

(Marco kisses Star and the two enjoy a night they never had together till now becoming true lovers.)

Star: I love you Marco

Marco: I love you too

(Star wakes up the next morning wrapped in Marco's arm, closes her eyes again so she can enjoy this moment)


	41. Chapter 41 A brand new beginning

Chapter 41 A Brand new beginning

(Star and Marco get dressed and head down stairs for breakfast)

Marco: did last night really happen, between us or was that just a dream.

Star: No all real. I have been thinking about the future or Mewni, you, me and a child of our own. You know a princess or prince of Mewni.

Marco: your father did ask about grandkids.

Star: this is one secret I would try and keep from my mom.

Marco: just try not to blush so hard or your cheeks will glow.

(Moon and River come down the stairs to join Marco and Star)

Moon: good morning you too, nice to see you in the castle again Marco.

River: after that incident with Jackie,

Marco: how did you guys know?

River: I don't remember much, but I remember Star and Tom coming up with a plan to some hoe fix the situation.

Moon: So what did happen?

Star: ludo gave Jackie a crystal that would give her three wishes, she wished I never met Marco, so he know idea you I was since we never went to earth all those years ago.

Marco: then she wished for a blood moon

River: a blood moon, why wish for that.

Star: I guess if she made a blood moon that chose her and Marco than their souls would be bound in that time line forever leaving me without him.

Marco: Star got to me first, and the light shined on us after Star kissed me, but I still had no idea who she was.

Marco: Jackie came a little bit later only for the moon to not let to shine on us.

Star: she made one finally wish that was to return everything back to normal.

Moon: I still don't know why ludo gave her the crystal to begin with.

Marco: Ludo always uses people part of his plans I guess he saw jackies Jealously I and thought it would be perfect.

Moon: what about you Star.

Star: well I kind of made a bet because I was invisible in this universe that I met him my wand that in three days I could change Marco back to me.

Moon: Star one day that lucky streak of your is going to run out, you keep putting yourself in the worst situation

Star: I always find a way out, what matters is I still have Marco.

River: I guess after three days of not being with Marco you were pretty excited to have him back in your room sleeping together.

(Star tries not to blush as she remembers last night with Marco.)

Marco: it was great being where I belonged right next to Star.

Moon: well the barrier was taken down again the corn is being shared with the monsters.

River: seems like mewni is reaching the most peaceful time in its history.

Star: that wonderful no more monsters to worry about, and a time where the king and queen don't need to worry as much.

Moon: it seems so, by the way what ever happened to ludo.

Star: I chucked in into a dark dimension.

River: what?

Star: he was too dangerous he captured you too, enslaved monsters that did not want to attack mewni, and worst of all corrupted one of my friends in an effort to gain power.

Marco: I might of not done the same thing but he had to pay for his crimes.

Moon: look at you two acting like true King and Queen, always thinking about earth, citizens of mewni and the monsters.

River: Marco, star have you put into any thought into of the future heir to mewni,

(Star ounce again begin to blush, but hides it from her parents not wanting her mom to be able to read her.)

Star: Not yet, we have not put any thought in to an heir yet.

Moon: you promised you would be the last butterfly if Marco was nor here to rule by your side, well here is you two will become king and queen one day. Your father and I just want to make sure their will be a future heir after you too.

River: Honey we should get to our duties as king and queen.

(Marco and Star leave the kitchen table and head to Stars room)

Star: My parents keep asking when is their going to be a baby, a future heir.

Marco: what do you think they would say if we told them about last night.

(Star begins to blush and her cheeks glow)

Marco: you were holding that in for a long time.

Star: my mom did not get her suspicions at all last about us.

Star: I just want to be our secret for now, we can tell them when we know there is a future heir on the way.

(Marco kisses Star)

Star: Last night was perfect.

Marco: I know, but you know they might keep asking can you hold that secret.

Star: Hey Marco want to go to the top of Mewni Mountain to that view of the entire kingdom

Marco: lets go.

Star: but not with your scissors, lets take a ride.

(Star and Marco go to the stables to ride to the top of Mewni mountain)

Star: it looks so beautiful from up here

Marco: you can see everything for miles.

(Star and Marco spend hours up on the mountain)

Marco: Star can I ask you something

Star: what it is.

Marco: if you had to do it all over again from the very first day you came to earth, what would you do differently.

Star: If had the choice maybe do this a little this a little sooner.

(Star grabs Marcos Jacket kissing him)

Star: But with out the need for a love spell that I accidently cast on my myself.

(Star and Marco laugh as night falls on mewni and the stars come out.)

Star: look at all of them so many stars in the sky.

Marco: the best star is right here

(Marco puts his arm around Star)

Star: such a dork

(Star pushes Marco down and the two kiss under the stars)

Marco: We should really think about about our Heir to mewni when we are king and queen.

Star: Oh Marco

(Star and Marco continue to kiss under the Stars)


	42. Chapter 42 A new life together

Chapter 42 a new life together.

Star: Marco do you want to go back to our room

Marco: Our Room?

Star: it is mine, but we only sleep there so its ours.

(Marco and Star leave with their warnicorns back to the castle.

Marco: Star, would you like to go back to earth for a bit

Star: It would be nice to go back to earth, without needing to bring your memory back again.

(Marco opens a portal back to Stars room)

Star: kiss me

(Marco and Star pick up where they left off on mewni mountain)

(The next Morning star wakes up with Marco holding her)

Marco: good morning

Star: Ready to go back to earth.

(Star and Marco pack up)

Moon: where do you think you too are going?

Star: To earth for a little bit, we will be back soon

Moon: what about your duties as future queen

Star: Mom look around no monsters are attacking, everything is peace why don't you and dad take a vacation as well.

(Marco opens a portal to earth)

Mrs. Diaz: Marco welcomes back

Mr. diaz: look at you, looking more of a man everyday.

Star: so Mr. and Mrs. Diaz can we stay here for a bit

Mrs. Diaz: Star you know you can call us Mom and Dad and yes you can stay here.

Mr. Diaz: you two can just stay in Marco's room no need to separate you two.

Marco: Thanks mom

Mr. Diaz: oh yes I forgot Janna wanted to know when you two would be back.

Mrs. Diaz: she has some big news to share.

(Mr. Diaz Calls Janna that marco and Star have arrived)

Star: What do you think she wants?

Marco: no idea you never know what that girl is thinking.

(Janna knocks on the door.)

Star: Janna its great to see you.

Janna: I have been waiting to see you guys again

Marco: what is so important.

Janna: Tom Proposed.

Star: Really?

Janna: yup Im going to be queen of the underworld its all I ever wanted.

(Marco begins to laugh)

Janna: why are you laughing

Marco: its jut funny how your going to be queen of the underworld

Janna: what about you, have you too tied the knot.

Star: No not yet, we will be inviting you to the wedding as well.

(Tom knocks on the door)

Tom: ready?

Janna: yea, are you guys coming.

Marco: are you guys getting married now.

Janna: Yea we are heading down to the underworld.

Star: Marco, are you coming.

Marco: lead the way

(Tom opens a gate to the underworld where a reception is already set up.)

Star: This is so lovely

Janna: thanks its beautiful

(Tom and Janna step up to the where they are married by a underworld monster.)

(Tom and Janna kiss officially making them married)

Janna: so tell me how is mewni

Star: well the monsters and Mewmans are at piece again, ludo is gone.

Marco:: all is truly peaceful.

Marco: star will you come and share this dance with me.

(Star and Marco slow dance)

Star: Marco, can I ask you when do you think you would want to become the real king not just sitting in as a king and queen, we take the thrown.

Marco: Star are you ready, to be the full time queen.

Star: I have just been thinking about us, with us having a child of our own.

Janna: did I hear that right, a child.

Marco: Janna, Stop ease dropping

Star: I was asking if Marco is ready to be full time king, Im not sure if I'm ready to be queen.

Janna: I'm sure you will be a great queen. One more thing Star see these flowers when I throw it I want you to catch it.

(Janna turns around to throw the flowers into the air, where Star catches them.)

Star: What do I do with this.

Janna: you get married Next.

(Janna turns Star around pointing at Marco)

Janna: just think about you too together forever.

(The marriage ceremony ends and Marco and Star head back to Marco's house.)

Star: that was a nice ceremony.

Marco: it was

Star: lets enjoy our vacation together

(Star and Marco fall asleep together)

Star: there no place I rather be than here.


	43. Chapter 43 one question for the future

Chapter 43. The One question for the future.

(Marco wakes up before Star and quietly leaves his room)

(Marco goes down stairs to see his mom and dad down stairs)

Mrs. Diaz: Hello son, did you have fun at the wedding

Mr. Diaz: We have know Janna and her family for years its nice you to know she is married now.

Marco: dad, Mom is there something you want to ask me.

Mrs. Diaz: what about you and Star.

Marco: well actually

(Star wakes up and comeswn stairs to see Marco)

Star: what is going on.

Marco: nothing, nothing

Star: well I woke up and you were not there.

Marco: woke up early to get breakfast.

(The diaz family plus star all enjoy breakfast together.)

Mr. Diaz: so its your final day today what are you two planning on doing.

Marco: I got a few ideas for Star and I

Star: what plans?

Marco: you will see.

(Marco takes Stars hand and leaves the house)

Star: where exactly are we going?

Marco: I will show you, first stop. Your house where you first moved in, Up those stairs in your room still is the carving on the wall of our initials forever.

Star: It was one way to get your memory back the first time.

(Marco walks star down the street all the way to echo creek school.)

Marco: everyday we walked to school and back, we shared stories

Star: some of my favorite moments were just walking with you.

Marco: here at school you sat next to me, even when I had eyes on Jackie you were always right in front of me.

Star: I just wanted to support you to get the girl you loved until I started loving and thought it was too late.

(Marco and Star walk to the beach)

Marco: do you remember all those years ago on this beach?

Star: how could I forget, I was going to tell you how I felt during the blood moon and I thought I ran out of time when I saw you and Jackie together.

Marco: I chanced right after to because I thought I ran out of time as well.

Star: you followed me all the way to mewni.

Marco: I would follow you no mater how far you went, I always want to be right by your side.

Star: Marco, I feel the same way.

(Marco and Star enjoy the beach for a few hours.)

(Star stands up and walks toward the ocean, Marco calls janna)

Marco: is everything ready

Janna: Yea everything is set up

Marco: ok we are heading home now.

Marco: Come on star we have one more stop

Star: Ok lead the way.

(Marco and Star head back to Marco house)

Star: Marco why are we back here for this.

Marco: for this.

(Marco opens the door to see Janna, Oskar, Jackie, and Tom Mr. and Mrs. Diaz with moon and river.)

Star: what is all this

(Marco's house is decorated with photos of Marco and Star through the years.

Tom: Turn around Star for your surprise.

(Star turns around with Marco on one knee)

Star: Marco what are you doing?

Marco: I took you today for this adventure to show you all of our memories and to make another here. Star Butterfly will you marry me.

Star: Of course

(Marco and Star kiss with a big cheer from their friends and family)

River: officially welcome to the family

Moon: we have to get everything set for your royal wedding.

Mr. Diaz: My son is finally getting married.

Star: this was your whole plan.

Marco: Yes

Star: thank you Marco for everything.


	44. Chapter 44 Star and Marco's wedding

Chapter 44 Star and Marco's wedding.

(A few weeks have past since Marco and Star became engaged and everything is prepared for the ceremony)

Janna: So Star, tomorrow is the big day.

Star: I know, Marco and I are going to be married tomorrow

Janna: I was asking after the wedding you know at night.

(Star begins to blush

Star: oh Janna, I Know and Marco and I have already been together like that already

Janna: really, when?

Star: remember the whole when Jackie changed the world to a new universe.

Janna: its mostly one big blur.

Star: well after Jackie fixed everything, that night Marco and I became lovers for the first time.

Janna: oh wow, I do remember talk of a baby at my wedding a few weeks ago.

(Marco walks into the room and sits next to star.)

Marco: The moon and river both were talking to us about the future of mewni.

Star: I ounce told my parents I would be the last butterfly if Marco is was not to rule by my side.

Star: now that I we are going to be married they are expecting a child to unsure I wont be the last butterfly.

Marco: Janna, how is the underworld been since marrying tom.

Janna: lots of fire, burning souls, the absolute best.

Marco: im not surprise to love it so much.

Star: where is tom tonight

Janna: He is tied up with some things, but he will be at the wedding.

Star: its only a few more hours away.

Janna: thanks again for making me your maid of honor

Star: of course

Janna: ok well it looks to be getting late and Star you have to go cant see Marco on the day of the wedding.

(Star gives Marco one more kiss)

Star: tomorrow when we kiss we will be married.

Marco: I love you

Star Love you too

(Star opens a portal to mewni)

Janna: you really picked an amazing girl Marco

Janna: excuse me king of mewni.

Marco: you can just call me Marco.

Janna: I like safe kid better, or Starco but that is when your with Star.

Marco: see you tomorrow Janna.

Janna: Bye safe kid.

(Janna leaves back home).

(Marco heads to bed to prepare for his wedding with Star.)

(The next Morning Star opens a portal to mewni, Marco and His parents step through and arrive on mewni.

(royal guards and servants are going through the castle preparing for the wedding.)

Mr. Diaz: Marco come with us, we have to get you ready.

(the Diaz family move into a room to get ready.)

Mrs. Diaz are you nervous my son need anything

Marco: I'm fine mom, don't worry about me?

Mrs. Diaz: I know I'm just trying not to cry, seeing you like this.

Mr. Diaz: take good care of each other.

(Mr. and Mrs. Diaz leave Marco alone.)

Janna: well look at you Marco diaz

Marco: Janna, what are you doing I just checked on star now I am checking on you no rules against that.

Janna: nervous,

Marco: No Star and I are getting married.

Janna: I was talking about tonight

Marco: didn't Star explain to you last night?

Janna: yea but I didn't talk to you.

Marco: Janna, ounce again mind your own business

Jackie: Hi Marco

Marco: Hey Jackie

Jackie: don't worry I'm not here to object to the wedding, I'm just happy I got the invite.

(Moon came we are ready.)

(The ceremony starts Marco walks down the ile and awaits Star, janna walks down next, Janna stares at Marco as he waits for star memories come throught Janna head)

Marco: Hi I'm Marco diaz

Janna: hello I'm Janna ordonia, I guess we are desk mates for class.

Marco: Who is that girl

Janna: oh that's Jackie lynn Tomas, you should talk to her.

Marco: are you kidding I cant do that.

(Janna snaps back to reality)

Janna: you were my first friend, and I can see now how much you have grown

(doors open and Star begins to walk down with river.)

Jakcie: wow Star looks so beautiful she is really lucky to have Marco

Oskar: I could have been king if Star and I started dating

Jackie: Oskar trust me, fate chooses Marco and Star every time I should know.

River: why are you skating, don't be so nervous.

Star: Im not nervous im excited because its this moment that Marco and I will finally be together.

(River gives Star's hand to Marco)

River: take care of my daughter.

Marco: Of course your majesty.

(The ceremony goes by and Marco and star say their vows.)

Star: I have said it before you are my best friend and soul mate you pick me up when Im down and protect me when I need a hero I will always love you.

Marco: I was always know as the safe kid and did not think any girl really notice me. Until you came into my life it was boring you made it exciting, even though I lost my memory twice you have been their to put it back together.

(Star and Marco kiss, and the crown cheers, everyone is lead into the ball room.)

(Star and Marco have their first dance of being husband and wife. A red light surrounds them)

Star and Marco: Blood moon

Star and Marco: our song.

(citizens of the mewni join them on the dance floor.)

Oskar: Hey Jackie

Jackie: Yes

Oskar: could I have this dance.

Jackie: Ok.

Mewmans: I knew they would make a good couple

(Moon speaks and the crowd becomes silent)

Moon: as of today river and I are stepping down as king and queen and I would like to introduce you to your new king and queen Marco diaz and Star butterfly.

(The crowd cheers ounce again Marco and Star are lead to their seats on the thrown and crowns are placed on their heads.)

Marco: Star, are you ready to be queen, I'm ready as you as my king.

(The ceremony ends with the mewmans leave the castle, and Janna, Jackie, Oskar Mr. and Mrs diaz leave for earth.)

Star: come on my king

Marco: Star where are we going.

(Star takes marco up stairs to her room.)

Star: One more thing for a marriage to be official

(Marco and Star kiss and fall on the bed.)

Star: Marco, are you ready for the future.

Marco: as king and queen and a child of our own. An amazing future awaits us.

(Star and Marco continue to kiss)

(Marco and Star fall on to their bed as they begin a night of love and peace.

(Star and Marco fall asleep in each other arms prepared for the future.)


	45. Chapter 45 Big news for the future

Chapter 45 Big news for the future.

(Star and Marco wake up smiling)

Marco: good morning my queen

Star: I love hearing that.

(Marco and Star get dressed where royal guards lead them to the thrown room.

Marco: are these guys just going to follow us around.

Star: the guards protect the king and queen where ever they go

(Marco and Star take their seats on the royal thrown claiming their spots as the new king and queen of mewni.)

(Moon and River assist Marco and star on how to be king and queen.)

Moon: now I know you handled the job before, Now are you really ready to take the full time responsibility.

(Star looks at marco)

Star: As long as he is here with me I'm ready

Marco: Star ready for the future

Star: of course.

(Star and Marco attend to their first day of being king and queen)

Star: Our first duties are assisting the citizens to ensure peace stays among the mewmans.

Marco: next we have to make sure the Monsters have their fair share of the corn.

Star: of all my years on mewni, and all the stories I have heard from my relatives, this era of mewni could be its safest in its history.

Marco: No Monsters are attacking, no new incoming threats, and the citizens love us and are easy to take care of.

(Their first day ends of their responsibilities)

Marco: Star would you like to take a ride with me

Star: where?

Marco: our stop that over looks the kingdom.

Star: yes lets go.

(Marco and Star take their warnicorns up to Mewni mountain.

Star: still my favorite spot in the kingdom.

Marco: so our first real day of new rulers of the kingdom, excited don't you think

Star: I was always worried about being queen one day, how the Mewmans would look at me, or who would rule beside me.

Star: Im just happy everything worked out.

Marco: me too, Janna told me something funny, that when she first knew me she never thought I would grow up this much, I never thought I would meet you.

Star: I never thought I would meet someone who would always rush to save me, and encourage me as much as you do.

(Marco and Star kiss under the stars.)

Marco: picks star up and opens a portal to Stars room

Star: what are you doing.

Marco: a little tradition when people get married.

Star: I thought we covered that tradition

(Marco and Star blush)

Marco: well another one, I am supposed to carry you into the bedroom

(Star and Marco fall unto the bed and continue to kiss and pick up where they left off from last night.)

Star: you can always find ways to surprise me.

Marco: I love you my rebel queen.

(a week goes by, Marco and Star continue to care for their new kingdom and begin to step into their new roles.)

Guards: My queen you don't look well.

Star: I'm fine

Marco: he is right to look a little green star, and this is not a mewman thing.

(The Guards take Star, to see mewni best doctor for the queen.)

Moon: we came as soon as we heard.

River: is my daughter alright, is this some work of an assassin trying to kill the royal family.

Marco: I don't know she had been getting sick these last few days.

(Moon stares at Marco)

Moon: Marco, have you and Star been together, you know planning for the future.

(Marco takes a second to think about moons question).

Marco: well we discuss plans to keep mewni as safe as it is.

Moon: No Marco I mean

(Star comes out with the doctors, Star seems to have a smile on her face.)

Marco: why are you smiling. What is wrong.

Star: nothing is Marco something wonderful is going to happen.

Marco: wait, what are you talking about.

Star: Marco, I'm pregnant we are going to be parents.

(Marco smiles and kisses Star.)

River: Im going to be a grandpa

Moon: see Marco this is what I was talking about.

Marco: I love you, Star.

Star: I love you to.

(Months go by and Star shows signs of her pregnancy)

(News of Star and Marco's child spreads through the kingdom, everyday Mewmans come to the castle to present gifts to their new king and queen.)

Star: why cant I go down to the thrown room.

Marco: Please Star I want you to stay here in bed and just think about our child.

Star: Fine, we need to think of a name for our child.

Marco: so while I'm down stairs try and think of names

(More months past moon and river work on a new nursery, Star continues to stay in bed or take a ride around mewni.)

Star: Marco the baby is coming.

Marco: ok Star come with me.

(Guards lead marco and Star to the mewni doctor.)

(hours past as the sound of Star screaming is the only sound that is heard, until the sound of a baby crying.)

Doctor: it's a girl.

Star: she is beautiful

Marco: she has your eyes.

Star: what about the name aura

Marco: sounds perfect

Star: Aurora Diaz Butterfly

(Marco and Star return to the castle, with their new baby girl)


	46. Chapter 46 Parental role

Chapter 46 (Parental role.)

(Star wakes up the next morning, to see Marco holding their new baby)

Star: She so peace when she sleeps

Marco: our princess

Star: future queen

Marco: everything I want, and what I never thought I could ever have is right here.

(Marco and Star spend time with their new baby.)

Marco: Star as much as I want to stay here with our daughter we do have a kingdom to run.

Moon: don't worry you too we will look after our new granddaughter

River: grandpa and grandma are here to watch her.

(Marco and Star go down stairs to continue their duties of king and queen.)

(The day goes by quickly, with mewni being its most peace the dangers and problems of mewni are at it's lowest.

(Marco and Star leave the thrown room and opens a portal to earh.)

Mrs. Diaz: Marco I have not seen you in over a year.

Mr. diaz: look at my son king of mewni, I know you are doing a great job.

Mrs. Diaz: so what brings you back.

Marco: being responsible for mewni takes away from seeing you.

Marco: I want to show you something vey special

(Marco opens up a portal to mewni)

Mr. Diaz: where are we going son.

Marco: here.

(Marco opens up their bedroom door)

Marco: mom, dad meet you grand daughter Aurora

Mr. Diaz: oh my she is beautiful

Mrs. Diaz can I hold her.

(Marco give his my mom her new granddaughter)

Mrs. Diaz you did a good job, Marco and Star she is absolutely beautiful

(Time goes by and Aurora begins to grow up)

Star: Aurora where are you.

Marco: she leaned to run and hide before she could walk.

Star: Aurora I'm going to find you.

Marco: we find her she than disappears ounce we turn our backs.

Star: there you are.

(Star picks up her daughter)

Star: why do you always run.

Aurora: its more fun to run than to walk.

Marco: little scamp

Star: she's growing up so fast

Marco: I know, I remember the first day she came home with us.

Star: she was so tiny

Marco: she is the future of mewni.

( 5 years go by and Aurora is now 10.)

Star and Marco: happy Birthday Aura

(Citizens of mewni hoast a celebration for their princess.)

Star: this is all for you.

Aurora: thank you Mom and Dad.

(A portal opens Mr. and Mrs diaz come though)

Mr. diaz; let me get a look a my grand daughter

Mrs. Diaz you look to be growing up so fast.

(Another portal opens Janna and Tom come through next)

Marco: Aurora this is you're one of my child hood friends Janna and Tom.

Janna: hello Aurora

Marco: wait who is that hiding behind you Tom.

Tom: this is my son Damian

Janna: he turned eleven last month.

(Aurora and Damian spend most of the party hanging getting to know each other.

(The Party eventually ends a portal is opened and everyone goes back home.

Aurora: mom, dad do you want to go ride warnicorns.

Star: yes lets go for a ride.

Marco: I know just the place.

(The king, quenn and princess ride to the top of mewni mountain.

Aurora: look at this view you can see the whole kingdom.

Marco: your mom and I came up here all the time.

Star: it is my favorite spot in the whole kingdom.

Aurora: oh yea Mom and dad how exactly did you meet.

Star: well you Aura you are have earth and have Mewni

Star: I met your father when I was 14 and I moved right next door to him. I was his best friend first before I fell in love with him.

Marco: we had our ups and downs, and I almost lost her twice

Aurora: I love you both

(The royal family watches the sunset from the top of the mountain, the stars come out.)

Aurora: its even more beautiful

Star: it really is, ready for something special.)

(Star uses her wand to make multiple fire works.)

Aurora: wow when do I get my wand.

Star: this wand is our whole family history, when you turn 14 it will be yours.

(Aurora, Marco and Star leave from the mountain back to their home.

Marco: goodnight aura,

Aurora: goodnight mom and dad.

(Marco and Star return to their rooms)

Star: Marco seeing Aurora grow up so fast makes me think.

Marco: of what Star, it seems like it went by so fast.

Star: Marco I want another one.

(Marco kisses Star, leading them to have a night them have not have since before Aurora was born.)

Star: feels just like our wedding night.

(Star and Marco continue to share in the moment.)

(next moment, Star wakes up wrapped in Marco's arms

Star: morning

Marco: good morning

Star: I have not slept that well in a long time.

Marco: well its been a while since we have had a night like that

(Star laughs as she kisses Marco again.)

(a few weeks later Star becomes sick)

Marco: Star are you ok.

Aurora: what is wrong with mom.

Marco: I think I know we just need to wait for the results.

(Moments later Star comes out of the bathroom.)

Star: Marco, I'm pregnant

Marco: Aurora Your going to be a big sister


	47. Chapter 47 A first for the kingdom

Chapter 47 A first for the Kingdom of Mewni.

Star: Mom, dad we have big news

Moon: what is it dear

Star: Marco and I are having another baby.

Moon: What?

Marco: what is wrong

Moon: its just there has never been two children of the butterfly kingdom at the same time.

River: all through the years of Mewni there has been a King a queen and a princess.

Moon: when a baby is born, it has always been a girl someone to be next in line for the wand, and the thrown.

(Star and Marco look at their daughter.)

Marco: what could happen if there is a second child.

River: we will have to wait and see.

(Stars Mirror starts ringing)

Star: hello

Janna: hey Starco is it ok if we come for a visit.

Marco: Yea its fine.

(Janna and Tom, with their son Damian come through a portal.)

Janna: Hey Starco

Moon: Starco?

Janna: just the name I gave Marco and Star when they are together.

Janna: Damian, why don't you go play with Aurora.

Damian: Hi, Aurora

Aurora: I remember you came to my birthday a weeks ago, want to play.

Damian: sure.

Star: oh Janna, big news Marco and I are having another baby.

Janna: nice job safe kid

(Janna, gives Marco a small punch on the arm

Janna: or should I say not so safe, if you get it.

Marco: I got it.

Tom: Damian keeps talking about Aurora since they met.

Janna: so new baby on the way.

Star: yea I'm just worried, because my parents just told me that no queen has ever had two children so I don't know what is going to happen to this child.

Marco: don't worry Star nothing bad is going to happen, we are just going to be the first to have done this.

Janna: we are always a call away.

(Aurora shows Damian her magic spell book.)

Aurora: this has been in my family since the first queen, and when I get my wand I can cast my very own spells.

Glossaryck: hello princess it has been awhile since we have seen each other.

Glossaryck: your mother told you not to open this book until your 14th birthday

Aurora: I know I just wanted to show my friend Damian

Glossaryck: Damian you look familiar some how.

Damian: yea my parents are Janna and tom, you have seen them before right?

Glossaryck: oh that finally happened, well nice to meet you.

Janna: Damian we are leaving.

Damian: coming.

(Aurora and Damian run down stairs.

Janna: call us again when the baby is born

Tom: see you guys around.

(Months past Aurora learns her role of being a princess and Star and Marco prepare for their second child.)

Star: Marco do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl.

Star: My mom said every baby born from the butterfly kingdom is always a girl.

Marco: who knows maybe this time it will be different.

(more months pass until one night.)

Star: Marco the baby is coming.

(Guards rush in taking star for the baby to be delivered.)

(Marco calls Janna and Tom and opens a portal to earth so his parents could come too.)

Marco: I'm worried

Moon: Marco we don't know what is going to happen.

River: this is a first for Mewni two children from one royal family.

Damian: so do you think it will be a boy or a girl.

Aurora: a boy, I do really want a baby brother.

(Star continues to yell until the sound of a baby crying is next being heard.)

(Marco comes out with Star holding their new baby.)

Marco: it's a boy.

Moon: wait his cheeks

Star: what about them.

Moon: he has his own markings

River: does that mean he will be able to use magic

Star: there is only one wand

Marco: what does this mean

Moon: more questions to be answered for the future.

Aurora: do you have a name for my new brother?

Marco: Sol.

(Star and Marco brings their new baby to his room.)

Star: goodnight sol.

(Star and Marco walk to their room)

Star: I am never doing that again.

Marco: I guess that's the last time we will ever.

Star: No you will just have to be the safe kid again.

(Star starts to laugh that is stopped with Marco kissing her.)

Star: that was just to shut me up.

Marco: we have two perfect kids I love you star.


	48. Chapter 48 The princess and her wand

Chapter 48 The princess and Her wand.

(Time passes Aurora and Damian become the best of friends.)

Janna: I think my son has a crush on your daughter,

Marco: really?

Tom: she is all he talks about sometimes.

Star: well is in this funny, your son my daughter.

Janna: yea, but I don't think he will ever admit it, just like a certain two I know.

Star: hey we have two kids now.

Janna: yea I know, how is the new baby

Star: he is just like his sister learned to run before waking.

Marco: Aurora loves her baby brother.

Star: she is always protecting him.

Marco: Aurora turns 14 soon.

(Star looks at her wand)

Star: I know, I'm so happy.

Marco: really I thought it would be so hard for you to part with your wand.

Star: I'm happy because its our child, I ounce told my parents I would be the last butterfly that I would be that last one of the keeper of my wand if I did not have you. Now that I do and we had a child to be having my wand next I'm happy.

(Star and Marco prepare for their daughters birthday)

Aurora: its almost time.

Marco: only one day away.

Aurora: than I get my wand.

Star: its not a toy, be responsible when I give you this.

(Moon and river begin to laugh)

Moon: Star I can't count how many times you used that wand as a toy.

River: you set fire to the kingdom on the first day you got it.

Star: I got better.

Moon: you cast a love spell on yourself.

Star: well a good side came out of it, I had my first kiss with Marco.

Marco: wow I almost forgot that sounds so long away since than.

Star: our second kiss came from that Valentines Day, mewberty incident.

Marco: what about the day of the blood moon, one of three ways I almost lost you.

(Star and Marco take sol up to his room for bed.)

Janna: Damian say goodbye to Aurora, don't worry we will be back tomorrow for her birthday.

Damian: By aurora see you tomorrow.

(Aurora hugs Damian goodbye Damian creates a small fire from his feet.)

Aurora: sorry I like hugs.

Janna: defiantly Stars Daughter.

(Aurora heads to bed, and Marco and Star walk to theirs.)

Marco: tomorrow is the big day

Star: feels so long ago, I remember when we just stared dating now we are here.

(Marco picks up Star)

Star: what are you doing.

Marco: surprising you.

Star: you were always good at that.

(Marco places Star on their bed and start to kiss, as marco falls on top of Star. )

Star: looks like we are going to have another great night sleep.

(Marco and Star continue to kiss on their bed as they removing their cloths.)

(The Sun wakes Star up the next morning she is wrapped In Marco's arms.)

Star: Marco wake up we need to get ready for Aurora birthday.

Marco: ok I'm up, lets get dressed.

(Mewni is in full celebration for their princesses 14th birthday.)

(Janna, Tom and Damian come through a portal holding presents,)

(Mr. and Mrs. Diaz come through next)

Moon: the day is finally here.

(Marco and Star come down stairs with sol)

Star: where is aurora.

Marco: I thought she would be the first to arrive.

(Aurora comes down sliding down the stair railing.)

Aurora: I'm here

(Damian creates fire under his feet when seeing her)

Tom: son control yourself don't burn down the castle.

Star: Aurora I would like to present you with our families' most treasured heirloom the wand.

(Stars wand starts glowing, before the crystal star in the middle breaking into two pieces.)

Moon: what happened.

(Aurora picks up a piece of the broken crystal, the crystal begins to glow creating a new wand for Aurora.)

Aurora: Is this supposed to happen?

Marco: the new baby, star the wand reacted for two children.

(Star picks up the second piece)

Star: we will hold this till sol 14th birthday.

Moon: I guess that answers that question

River: Now there is will be two wands.

Damian: Aurora, show me one of your spells

Aurora: I don't know any.

Damian: just try something.

(Aurora waves her wand, which glows and creates a red rope that ties Aurora and Damian together.

Aurora: I swear I did not mean to do this

Damian: I don't mind

(Aurora and Damian start to blush; Damian creates some fire with his finger to destroy the spell.)

Aurora: sorry about that.

Star: perfect time to give you our families spell book.

Aurora: thanks Mom I will make you proud.


	49. Chapter 49 Aurora's spell training part1

Chapter 49 Aurora's spell training part 1

(Star holds the other half of the crystal.)

Marco: still wondering about the crystal.

Star: With Aurora beginning her training, we have this piece of my old wand.

Marco: We should still hold onto it for Sol, this is a first for mewni.

Glossayrick: Rise and Shine princess

Aurora: Go away its early in the morning,

Glossayrick: sorry, but training begins now.

(Glossayrick sits down with Aurora)

Glossayrick: I want you to sit down here and read through the book.

Aurora: When can I create my own spells.

Glossayrick: first the basics learn to use these spells.

(Star walks in with sol)

Star: learning to use your wand.

Aurora: is this your chapter?

Star: Yes those are my spells.

Aurora: wow look at all of them are these all your original spells.

Star: offensive spells, creation spells, summoning spells

Aurora: The Marco spell?

(Star begins to blush)

Aurora: mom what is this?

Star: My Love spell that I casted on myself.

Aurora: oh yea your first kiss with dad.

Star: and here is one more that is not in this book.

(Star says the whispering spell to Aurora)

Aurora: what is that.

Star: our families whispering spell it will destroy your wand.

Marco: Star we have some important business to attend

Star: Aurora can you watch your brother?

Aurora: of course mom, he is in good hands.

(Aurora continues to read through her spell book summoning spells and learning new techniques.)

Sol: aurora.

Aurora: come here little bro.

Aurora: when you turn 14 you will get the other piece of the crystal and you will have your own wand to learn spells with.

(Aurora continues to turn the page until she gets to a page with a skull.)

Gloyassick: that's enough for today

Aurora: wait No why, what's In this chapter.

Gloyassarick: nothing for you to see.

(Gloyassick dips down in the book locking it up tight.

Aurora: fine gloyassick be like that, come on sol lets go.

(Janna, Tom, and Damian come through a portal.)

Star: what a surprise.

Tom: hope you don't mind.

Marco: not at all, Damian Aurora is up the stairs in her room.

(Damian goes up the stairs to aurora's room.)

Janna: he is so in love.

Damian: hey Aurora what are you up to.

Aurora: I was spell training till Glossyrck locked me out.

Aurora: well I'm glad you're here, with all this training its nice to take a step back.

Damian: its always nice to see you.

(Sol leaves to go down to see his parents.)

Marco: so how is Aurora coming along with her spells.

Star: she found my chapter in the spell book.

Marco: Aurora is going to make a fine princess and future queen.

Star: she is growing up so fast and Sol too.

Marco: Lets get ready for dinner.

Star: a family dinner sounds nice now.

Marco: Aurora, damian come down for dinner.

(Aurora and Damian stand up and walk to the door.)

Aurora: I'm glad your staying for dinner

(Aurora trips over her spell book landing on top of Damian where their lips meet.)

(Aurora stands up and helps Damian up both blushing.)

Damian: That didn't

Aurora: right nothing happened.

(The royal family sits down for dinner with Janna and her family.)

Marco: So how is magic training coming along?

Aurora: gloyassrick, stopped my progress

Star: why?

Aurora: after I got to some chapter with a skull on it.

(Janna looks over to see her son unable to control his fire, Janna knew this would only happen if he had Aurora on the mind.)

(Aurora and Damian, both reach for a glass water and pull away when their hands touch.)

(Janna Starts whispering to star about Aurora and Damian.)

Star: Marco did you cook tonight's meal

Marco: I had a little help from the royal chef, but almost all me.

(Dinner ends Janna and her family leave through a portal. Aurora and Sol are taken to their rooms by there parents.)

(Marco and Star walk to their rooms)

Star: did you notice

Marco: Aurora and Damian, kind of obvious.

Star: I have a little surprise trip in mind for us tomorrow.

Marco: Goodnight my queen.

(Star kisses Marco as she begins to fall asleep she feels Marco arm wrap around her pulling her close for a warm embrace.)


	50. Chapter 50 Aurora's Spell Training part2

Chapter 50 Aurora's spell training part 2

(Aurora wakes up bright and early, she touches her lips blushing while she remembers her kiss.)

(Aurora goes to her brother room and wakes up her brother.)

Aurora: lets go wake up mom and dad.

(Aurora and Sol jump on their parent's bed waking them up.)

Aurora: good Moring mom and Dad.

Marco: good morning your mom has a surprise for us.

Star: Aurora let me see your wand we are going into the your wand.

Aurora: how

Star: gloyassrck: put us in the wand.

Gloyassrck: yes my quenn.

Star: stay together everyone, follow me.

Aurora: so what is in here?

Star: the grandma room. Star each queen has her tapestry on this wall.

Aurora: Hey its you, and there is grandma, and who is this.

Star: This is queen eclipsa

Aurora: it says queen of darkness.

Star: this is what I wanted to show you, eclipa's chapter is dark spells, please If you read it do not use them.

Aurora: ok Mom I understand.

(The royal family leaves the wand.)

Star: ok now go back to your training with gloyssarck, and take your brother too.

Marco: ready for our day.

Star: just another day of running mewni our way.

(Aurora continues training with her wand, as she learns spells from the past queens.)

Sol: Aurora, do more magic.

(Aurora continues to cast spells for her brother.)

Aurora: don't worry sol you will have your own wand.

Aurora: glossayrck can I take a look through eclipsa's chapter now.

Glossayrck: did your mother explain everything to you.

Aurora: Yes dark magic is evil.

Gloyssarick: ok princess enjoy.

(Star begins to read through eclipsa's chapter, when she begins to hear a whispear.)

(Aurora screams, her parents run to her room.)

Star: what is going on hear.

Marco: sol, aurora are you too ok.

Star: what happened.

Aurora: I heard a voice calling out to me.

(Star closes Closes the book,)

Star: I knew this eclipsa chapter was too dangerous for you Glossayrick this chapter is to remain closed.

Glossyrick: Yes my queen.

Aurora: that was too much.

Marco: I agree no more training for today.

Star: how about we take a trip to mewni mountain

(The royal family ride to the top of mewni mountain.)

Star: don't worry Aurora we will make sure your protected

(The Sun begins to set on Mewni)

Aurora: this is my favorite part.

(stars come out brightening the sky.)

Marco: Star lets go back sol fell asleep.

Star: I'm going to stay here with Aurora for a bit longer.

(Marco heads back to the castle with Sol sleeping in his arms.)

Marco: goodnight sol sweet dreams.

Star: now tell me what happened today.

Aurora: I wanted to read eclipsa's chapter so I asked Glossaryck to open in it.

Star: I remember when I wanted to read eclipsa's chapter, your grandmother did not want me to read it either till I was older.

Aurora: did you ever use one of the dark spells?

Star: yes I have.

Aurora: what was it like? Why?

Star: Powerful and dangerous, I used to find your father because I loved him and could not find him.

Aurora: I have seen my wand go green.

Star: that's the tainted magic, to change it back to pink always use this.

(Star points her daughter's heart and think of love.)

Star: for a little extra help think of Damian

(Aurora begins to blush)

Aurora: What, I don't know what you are talking about?

Star: My Mom was always able to read me, I can do the same with my daughter.

Star: we are butterflies; we are attracted to caring men. Also some sometimes it happens to be our best friend.

Aurora: mom I think I'm ready for bed

(Star and Aurora return to their castle)

Aurora: I love you mom.

Star: I love you to my princess

(Star returns to her see her husband sound asleep)

Star: he so handsome when he sleeps.

(Star places her head on Marco chest, and begins to fall asleep but not before she feels Marcos hand wrapping around her protecting her.)

Star: goodnight my king.

(Aurora begins to dream of Damian, her cheeks begin to glow.)


	51. Chapter 51 Aurora's Mewberty

Chapter 51 Aurora's Mewberty

(After weeks of training Aurora becomes a natural at of spell casting, but the fear of opening up eclipsa's chapter again still haunts her.)

Glossayrck: very good Princess your becoming more skilled everyday.

Aurora: thanks glossyrck

Glossyrck: do you want to take another look at eclipsa's chapter?

Aurora: no, no I don't want to look in that chapter ever again.

Star: Aurora, come down for breakfast.

Aurora: be right down.

(Aurora joins her Mother, father and little brother for breakfast.)

Star: glossyrck how is Aurora training coming along.

Glossyrck: very well my queen, she is learning quickly.

Star: that's great to hear.

Marco: one day Sol you will be training with Glossyrck.

Star: oh yes Janna called she wanted to stop by in the kingdom.

Marco: it has been rather quite in the recent days.

Star: Damian will be wit them.

(Aurora drops her fork and starts to blush)

Star: something wrong dear.

Marco: your looking red.

Aurora: its just this food is hot, that's all.

(A portal opens and Janna, tom and Damian step through.

Janna: sorry to drop In so suddenly.

Star: no worries Mewni has been very quite in the past few day no problems popping up all citizens are very happy.

Aurora: hey Damian want to see my progress in my spells.

Damian: sure, lead the way.

Janna: He is so in love.

Tom: everyday he is talking about her.

Janna: every night we can hear him in his sleep saying her name.

Star: aww that so cute.

Marco: young love.

Janna: Does Aurora talk about him.

Marco: constantly, even today she blushed when we told heard he was coming over.

Tom: do you think they will ever admit it?

Star: these things have ways in working them selves out.

(Damian and Aurora reach for a page in the book and their hands touch causing them to blush.

Damian: Aurora, what is that on your face?

(Aurora peals one of her marks off)

Aurora: I don't know

Damian: there is more, and spreading.

(A loud scream is heard; that's triggers the parents to run to Aurora's room)

Janna: what happened in hear?

(Damian is wrapped in a wed)

Tom: what happened?

Marco: Mewberty

Star: I forgot to tell Aurora this might happen when she gets older.

Janna: Damian, did you see where she went.

Damian: She wrapped me in this web grabbed her book than flew off to mewni mountain.

Star: Marco watch over sol while I'm gone, Damian come with me. Aurora is going to need you.

Marco: bring our daughter back safely.

(Star dips down into her butterfly form and brings Damian to mewni mountain to look for aurora.)

Damian: what is happening?

Star: Aurora's magic is beginning to full develop in this state she is at her most powerful.

Damian: why did you bring me your majesty?

Star: either we wait for Aurora's mewberty to fully develop which she could be stuck In that form, or.

Damian: Or what, what is the other option?

Star: she receives a kiss from someone.

Damian: Me? I don't really know.

Star: you don't need to hide it, we all see the way you look at her.

Damian: there she is.

Star: Aurora come with us and lets return to the castle.

(Aurora wraps Star and Damian in her web, Damian uses his fire to burn off the webs.)

Star: Damian we do not have much time, please for my daughter, I know how much you care about her.

(Aurora begins wrapping Damian ounce again before his whole body is covered, Damian is able to kiss Aurora lifting her Mewberty, Aurora faints from exhaustion.)

Damian: is she ok.

Star: yes, just tired you did good Damian.

(Star returns with Aurora and Damian)

Marco: are you all ok.

Star: that's the most excitement I have had in a long time.

Janna: you kissed her didn't you.

Damian: I had to bring her back to normal.

(Janna, Tom, and Damian step through a portal and return home.)

Star: Marco lets bring her to bed.

(Star puts Aurora to bed and next Sol.)

Marco: So Damian kissed Aurora, seems familiar.

(Star and Marco walk to their room.)

Marco: our daughter is growing up so fast

Star: I love hearing that, our daughter.

(Star and Marco fall sleep together till the sound of their daughter calling for them wakes them up.)

Marco: Aurora, what are you doing up.

Aurora: what happened to me.

Star: Come here I will explain.

(Star explains what, happened, and blushes when she realizes what happened between her and Damian)

Aurora: we kissed? I don't even remember today.

Marco: do you love him?

Aurora: He is my best friend, and I do. You were right about the men butterflies choose.

(Aurora says goodnight to her parents and returns to her room.)

Marco: what was that about butterfly and choosing men

Star: I just told her butterflies choose carrying men and sometimes it's your best friend first.

Marco: I love you Star.

Star: I love you

(Star Kisses Marco and they both fall asleep in each other's arms.)


	52. Chapter 52 Aurora's first challenge

Chapter 52 Aurora's first challenge

(The Royal Family sits down for breakfast.)

Marco: Aurora how do you feel since the Mewberty incident

Aurora: I finally got my wings, and I have been Making improvements with Magic.

Marco: That's great

Star: glossyyrck will be teaching you a very important lesson today

Aurora: always ready to learn new spells.

(Aurora heads up stairs for training with Glossyrck)

(Star and Marco with their son)

Aurora: so Glossyrck what is todays lesson

Glossyrck: dipping down

Aurora: dipping down?

Glossyrck: your wand is an external of your self, you can use magic without your wand.

Aurora: How?

Glossyrck: concentrate, drown out all sounds and take a deep breath.

Marco: so what is Aurora's special training?

Star: she is learning to dip down.

Marco: that's very advance, do you think she can handle it.

Aurora: Glossyrck is a great teacher he has been teaching every member of the butterfly family for each generation.

Sol: mom can I get my wand.

Star: sorry sol, on your 14th birthday

Sol: can I see the crystal

(Star takes out the crystal from her closet.)

Star: this is our families' greatest heirloom

Sol: do I really have to wait until I'm 14

Star: sorry sol don't worry before you know it you will be 14 and receiving the the other half of your wand.

Marco: Don't grown up to fast, like your sister before we knew it she was training with Glossyrck.

(Marco and Star bring sol to Aurora's room.)

Marco: Aurora, your mother and I have to go into mewni

Star: how it training going

Aurora: Hard I'm normally so good at magic.

Star: let me demonstrate

(Star dips down, and shows off her own magic.)

Star: it just takes practice.

(Marco and Star leave the castle.)

Sol: Aurora can I see your wand

Aurora: ok Sol

(Aurora gives sol her wand, aurora closes her eyes and tries to concentrate.)

Glossyrck: focus Aurora you can do it, just lock into your magic from deep with in.

Aurora: I cant, no matter how much I try I cant figure dip down.

Gloyssyrck: Most princesses don't learn this until they are about 18, your mother did It when she was 14 you can do it to.

Aurora: ok I can do this and dip down

(Aurora still has no luck dipping down.)

Glossyrck: try again

(Hours go by aurora still cant figure out a way to dip down.)

Sol: why cant I use magic.

Aurora: your magic is not developed yet little bro.

Sol: its not fair, I want to do magic.

Aurora: you will, just have to wait a few years.

(Aurora gets back to her training)

Glossyrck: good Aurora your almost there

(Aurora begins to dip down, but stops)

Aurora: so close why cant I do this.

Glossayrck: maybe you need a reason to dip down, your mothered dipdown fighting a member of the magic counsel.

Aurora: sol where did you go.

(Aurora begins to search for her brother.)

Aurora: Mom and dad are going to kill me.

(Aurora sees her brother on the ledge with her wand.)

Aurora: Sol don't move.

(Sol slips off the edge, Aurora dips down focusing on her brother bringing him back up.)

Aurora: sol please never do that..

Sol: sorry sister

Aurora: lets keep this a secret.

(Marco and Star return)

Marco: we are back

Star: how is training

(Aurora shows her parents she can dip down)

Star: I'm so proud of you


	53. Chapter 53 Something More

Chapter 53 something more.

Janna: Damian we are going to see the butterfly family today are you ready.

Damian: yes Mom

Janna: why don't you look fancy today?

Janna: looking to impress someone, maybe Aurora.

Damian: I don't know what you mean.

Janna: don't try and hide it my son I know you have kissed her

Damian: that was the only way to bring her back.

Janna: so what about that we went to dinner at the castle. 2 months ago.

(Damian begins to blush remember her first kiss with Aurora)

Tom: control your fire, I thought we had it under control.

Janna: I know you too kissed before.

Damian: how?

Janna: a mother knows, and you too were really obvious.

Tom: everybody ready we are heading out.

(2 hours earlier)

Marco: Janna and Her family will be coming soon.

Star: I know

(Marco goes to get sol and Star goes to see Aurora)

Marco: sol we are seeing our friends today are you ready.

Sol: How do I look.

Marco: like a little prince.

Sol: Thanks dad, where is mom and Aurora.

Marco: your Mom and Aurora are getting ready.

(Star walks into her daughter's room close and scattered all over the place.)

Aurora: No that does not work, No, No, No, I cant figure out anything to where.

Star: what are you doing my child?

Aurora: mom did not see you there.

Star: look at you, you're a mess got your dress is backwards, your hair is messy.

Aurora: I can't figure out what to wear.

Star: let me help you get ready, I know you want to look your best for Damian.

(Aurora Blushes)

Star: didn't you say to me you loved him.

Aurora: its different saying it to you, mom I need your advice how did you tell dad.

Star: well first I wrote him a letter telling him how I felt, I told your father I loved him and he told me during the blood moon where our souls were bound.

Star: now let me help you.

(Star helps Aurora get dressed and comes her hair.)

Star: there you look perfect.

Aurora: thanks mom

(Aurora hugs her mom, Star begins to remember her Daughter as a little girl now she is in love)

Star: Now lets go meet Marco and Sol down stairs.

(The Royal family waits for their guest to arrive)

(Shortly after janna, Tom, and Damian walk through a portal.)

Janna: Starco how is everything.

(Damian looks at Aurora.)

(Damian thinks to himself): Why did she have to look so cute,

(Aurora thinks to herself): He's so handsome.

Damian: so Aurora learn anything new

Aurora: I learned how to use my magic without my wand, but I'm still working on that more.

Janna: why don't you too go outside for a little.

Aurora: Damian lets go into the town.

(Aurora and Damian leave the palace into the town.)

Janna: So Marco, Star Damian and Aurora

Marco: I just hope they don't wait too long to tell each.

Star: she was fussing today over her close and hair.

Tom: he put on his best suit for her.

Janna: so what do you think about him being future king.

Marco: he seems to care a lot about her, and does not need a blood moon to finally push them together.

Janna: I almost forgot, sol how are you today.

Sol: waiting 10 more years till I can get my wand.

Janna: it's a long way off, but it will arrive in no time.

Aurora: so damian, you have been coming to mewni so many times now how do you like it.

Damian: I'm normally use to the fire of the underworld, there I can fight demons and monsters all I want. Is more peaceful here.

Aurora: my parents told me stories how Mewni was in constant fighting with monsters and it was the job of the queen to protect her citizens. When My mom was still a princess fighting monsters was one of her favorite things. Now mewmans and Monsters live in peace.

Mewman: good morning princess Aurora

Aurora: good morning.

(More mewmans pass by saying hi.)

Mewman: I remember when I saw the prince and princess walk together like that now they are king and queen.

Mewman: I knew they would have beautiful children.

(Aurora picks a flower and puts it in Danians hair only for it to catch on fire.)

Damian: sorry sorry some times that happens.

Aurora: no worries

(Aurora and damian walk together all the way to mewni mountain. And up to the top.)

Damain: hey aurora, want to see something cool.

Aurora: sure.

(Damian makes fireballs with his hands launching them into the sky, when they explode they create an amazing firework show.)

Aurora: wow that's so beautiful

Damian: you really are beautiful.

(Aurora begins to blush after hearing damian)

Aurora: wait what was that?

Damian: I said the fireworks were beautiful.

Aurora: come on lets go back to the castle

(aurora starts to walk down the mountain.)

Damian: wait, Aurora.

(Damian stands up to chase after Aurora only to trip and land on top of her.

(both blush realizing them have been in this position before,)

Damian: sorry let me help you up.

(Aurora takes Damian's hand standing up)

Damian: Aurora, your my best friend, I and know we have already kissed in the past by accident and the other was to bring you back.

Aurora: is that all you see it as, incident where we kissed and to turn me back to normal.

Damian: Aurora, I'm sorry that came out wrong.

Aurora: I know, but is that all we will be Friend nothing more., maybe we could be more.

(Damian takes a big gulp knowing its now or never.)

Damian: Aurora I love you, I want to be with you.

(Aurora throws her arms around Damian kissing him.)

Aurora: I love you too.

(Damian and Aurora kiss one more time before returning to the castle.)

Star: welcome back.

Janna: oh what do we have here.

(Damian and Aurora holding hands blushing)

Aurora: we are going out now.

(Tom, Janna, and Damian leave back home.)

(Aurora takes Sol upstairs humming a tune as she goes up the stairs.)

(Star and Marco go up to their room)

Star: today our daughter has fallen in love

Marco: feels not to long ago, we were only 14 our selves just meeting each other.

Star: I no if feels so long ago.

Marco: your still the beautiful women I love, The royal rebel princess I fell in love with.

(Before star could speak Marco kisses her, Marco unzips her dress Star wraps her arms around Marco neck pulling him on to the bed on top of her. Star removes Marcos shirt and The two lovers continue until falling asleep in each other arms)


	54. Chapter 54 Sol the gifted

Chapter 54 Sol the Gifted.

(Star and Marco wake up together, in each other arms.)

Star: So what brought that on last night.

Marco: I always love surprising you.

Star: you always do, and you always give me butterflies.

(Star and Marco get ready for their day first waking up their children.)

Star: good Moring my princess, have any dreams.

Aurora: I feel I was in one where I Married Damian.

Star: you too are so sweet together.

Marco: my little prince wake up.

Sol: hi dad.

(The royal family sit on their thrones as Marco and Star continue to run mewni making it more peaceful place.)

Star: Glossayrck.

Glossayrck: yes my queen.

Star: how much of the book has my daughter read.

Glossayrck: well she has skipped multiple chapters, and you know the book is an unorganized mess.

Star: that's why we have you, you know every page of the book.

Aurora: Mom if I had to guess, I would say I only read maybe 15% of the entire book in its self.

Star: Aurora, I would like you to continue with your magic training.

(Aurora takes the book up to her room, to study more.)

Star: she has to learn more, spells

Marco: she has plenty of time.

Aurora: Ok Glossyarck show me the first queen chapter.

Glossayrck: yes my lady.

Aurora: you were right this is just a mess.

Glossyrck: my queen has instructed me to continue your studies.

Aurora: All right lets get cracking.

(hours past and Aurora continues reading.)

Aurora: some of this is in a different language I cannot read it

Aurora: none of this makes sense.

Damian: hello Aurora.

Aurora: Damian what are you doing here.

Damian: snuck out of the underworld to come and get you.

Aurora: what is going on.

Damian: there is a monsters fighting battle royal in the underworld want to go and watch.

Aurora: sure anything is better then just sitting here reading a book.

Gloyssarck: my princess I must insist that who continue reading.

Aurora: gloyssarck if you can keep this a secret from my mom I will give you all the putting you want.

(Damian and Aurora go to the underworld.)

Announcer: Monsters of all ages, we have a surprise for you two of you will compete in our competition

(A light shines down on Damian and Aurora)

Aurora: this is so exciting.

Damian: you seem thrilled.

Aurora: I have been reading from a book of spells with no one to test my skills no I have the opportunity.

(Back on Mewni.)

Star: sol why don't you see what you sister is up to.

(Sol goes up to his sisters room and finds it empty.)

Sol: Aurora you in here.

(Sol opens the book of spells and begins to read.)

(Aurora and Damian continue to compete beating monster after monster as a team.)

Damian: we make a great team.

Aurora: we defiantly do.

Janna: Tom where is our son.

Tom: he is not in his room?

Janna: no I can't find him anywhere.

(Janna and Tom search through the underworld looking for any sign of their son.)

Tom: he can take care of himself

Janna: I know I'm not worried about him, I worried about the monsters here, you know how he gets always looking for a fight.

Tom: A fight that's it.

(Tom and Janna go to the battle are arena.)

Announcer: Your winners and new champions Aurora and Damian.

(Fire erupts through the stadium.)

Damian: Oh no.

Janna Damian.

(Damian turns to see his parents angry)

Marco: lets check on our daughter we finally finished our duties.

Star: I hope she has made some progress, I know that book is hard to understand.

(A portal opens Janna and Tom with the two teenagers come through.)

Janna: look what we found in the underworld arena.

Star: Aurora, I though I told you to practice the book.

Aurora: I know mom but what good is practice and reading if I can't use my spell book in experience.

Marco: Star that's not the point come on we are going to your room.

Aurora: bye Damian I had fun today.

(Janna, tom and Damian return to the underworld.)

Star: tomorrow I expect you to read the book tomorrow; if you want practice you can train with the guards.

(Star aurora and Marco open the door and see their son.)

Marco: sol you have been here the whole time.

Star: sol are you listening, why didn't you come down when you saw aurora was not here.

(Sol turns around his eyes and cheek marks glowing.)

Star: Marco, he dipped that's not possible he's only 4.


	55. Chapter 55 Prophecy Part 1

Chapter 55 Prophecy. Part 1

Star: what is going on, what has happened to my child.

Aurora: Sol please its me your sister.

(Sol glow stops retuning him back to normal.)

Star: What was that.

Sol: what happened

Marco: you were glowing.

Star: Sol what were you doing.

Sol: I read through the magic spell book.

Aurora: all of it.

Sol: every page.

Star: how some of it is in a different language ancient to most mewman's.

Sol: I don't know how I was able to I could just read it. after I finished I don't know what happened.

Marco: you were flying in the air, your eyes an cheeks glowing.

Star: glossayrck open the book and come out.

Glossayrck yes my queen.

Star: what happened to my son?

Glossayrck: something that can only be explained by the first, the First queen of Mewni.

Star: the first queen.

(Star calls her mom and dad.)

Moon: yes Star,

Star: what do you know about the first queen.

Moon: only she founded mewni why.

Star: glossyrck said he was taking us to see her

Moon: that's impossible,

Star: something is happening with sol.

River: we are coming now.

(River and moon arrive at the castle.)

Star: ok Glossayrck we are all here.

Moon: Star tell me what is going on.

(Glossayrck takes the entire royal family into the wand.)

(Star explains to her mom what happened to Sol.)

Moon: the entire book, that took me years.

Star: I know and I'm worried with his eyes glowing and marks too.

Moon: dipping down at that age.

Star: when he dipped magic filled the room unlike anything I felt.

Glossayrck: here we are.

Star: this is just the grandma room.

Glossayrck: its here for answers.

Moon: The first queen.

Glossayrck: Young prince place put your hand on the tapestry

(Sol does as instructed, his eyes begin to glow as the first queen appears in spiritual form.

Urania: Hello queens of Mewni.

Moon: the First

(Moon bows before the first.)

Moon: how is this possible.

Urania: your names?

Moon: Moon butterfly, former queen.

River: river Johansson, former king.

Star: Star Diaz butterfly, Current queen.

Marco: Marco diaz, current king.

Aurora: Aurora butterfly, princess next queen.

Sol: Sol butterfly, prince.

Urania: so the prophecy has come true.

Star: prophecy.

Urania: The Prophecy of the Butterflies. When I first came here I had my book and Glossayrck. My duty has always been to Mewni.

(Urania snaps her figures taking them to the beginning of mewni.)

Urania: Sol don't let go of my hand or will be back in the grandma room.

Star: is this, mewni.

Urania: yes right after we founded it. Later I met a young prince to be my king.

Moon: Urania what has this to do will Sol.

Urania: patients moon

(The group leaps a few years in time.)

Urania: here we are, I was pregnant with the next queen.

(The royal family with Urania watches her past in front of them.)

Urania: our child will be born soon.

Mewman: my queen there is someone here for you.

(A old women arrives)

Urania: who are you?

Women: I am a Fortuneteller with a message.

Urania: speak women.

Women: I see a great child, but is the second born a great descendent from your family. this child.

Urania: will this child be evil or good,

Women: I do not see if he is a destroyer or a creator of something good, but the child will be born with great magical talent for greater than any other

Urania: a destroyer or creator.

Women: that's what I see.


	56. Chapter 56 Prophecy Part 2

Chapter 56 Prophecy Part 2

(The Fortuneteller leaves the kingdom,)

Urnaia: I never saw that women again, later my child was born.

Star: did you ever believe the prophecy

Urnaia: No I never thought I would see it in my life time any way. With only one wand and one throw for the queen I never assumed that a queen would have two children.

Star: she would if she loved her husband dearly and being a mother was very important to her.

Urania: Marco diaz and Star Butterfly you are the king and queen of the prophecy. Sol here is the first boy born with magical power, in our history the child was always a girl. Their has never been a second.

Moon: glossayrck did you know of this.

Glossayrck: yes I did Moon, but this prophecy was never to be spoken of every queen before star had the one child to pass the thrown, the wand and the book too for the next generation.

Urania: I must be going.

(Sol lets go of Urania's hand)

Urania: please do not be the destroyer be a creator.

(the royal family is back at the Grandma room staring at the tapestry of the first queen.)

Sol: Mom I promise I will not be a destroyer.

Star: I know you're our child.

Marco: don't worry sol your mother and I love you.

Aurora: your sister too, we are all here for you.

(The royal family leaves the wand)

Moon: Star your father and I are heading out.

Aurora: Mom what should I do

Star: your still punished little lady for sneaking out take your brother go to bed we will discuss more of this in the morning.

(Marco and Star go to their room.)

Star: first I can't believe aurora for sneaking out.

Marco: this coming from the rebel princess.

Star: I know, now I see what my mother had to deal with always doing what I want never listening to her,

Marco: Star, and what about having a magical prophecy child.

Star: I didn't see you stopping me when I asked for another child, you played your part too.

(Marco laughs then kisses his wife.)

Marco: a child of prophecy that's alot to take in.

Star: lets just sleep we ready for this tomorrow.

(Star and Marco fall asleep together, in aurora's room her wand glows green and small whispers are heard through the wand.)

(The sun wakes up Marco and Star.)

(Star gets Sol, and Marco wakes up Aurora.)

Aurora: I heard them again the whispers from the wand.

Marco: Aurora, don't worry your family is here.

(The royal family sits down for breakfast.)

Star: Aurora, you are to remain by your parents side today I will over see your training with glossayrck

Marco: sol, please stay with us, in your normal state.

Sol: I will try not to dipdown,

Aurora: well I mastered I lot of these combat spells

Gloyassrck: combat is not everything.

Star: Aurora, continue training

Sol: Mom will it be ok if I start reading from the book as well.

Star: ok, but if you start to feel anything tell us and stop.

Sol: ok mom thank you.

(Aurora continues to cast spells summoning, and creating magic with her wand, sol reads the page after page.)

Glossyarck: well done Aurora, my queen is it really ok for sol to be reading the spells.)

Star: I know we heard of the prophecy some one with great magic far beyond anyone else. Eclipsa was the most powerful of the queens, and I was told I was on the same level as her and I can see Aurora can be even at a higher level than me, so I will not let my son be denied magic because of a prophecy.

Glossayrck: Yes My queen.

Star: Aurora, Sol keep studying practice and grow.

Marco: sol are you still ok.

Sol: all fine here dad.

Marco: star I'm still worried look at him so young. Born with potential and great magical talent.

Star: I know we did good. I know your nervous I am too, but we are great parents we won't let him be a destroyer.

Marco: it might not be up to us, we have to trust he makes the right decision.

Star: I love our family.

Marco: I love moments like this.

(Sol begins to dipdown words begin to appear around him as he chants ancient words)

Aurora: sol get a hold of yourself

Star: sol, sol

Sol: Mom I got this, Let me do this.

(Sol continues to chant words each world appearing around him.)

Aurora: sol, are you sure.

(Sol is able to turn back to normal.)

Star: Are you ok.

Sol: the power, its enchantment, I can make these magical words around me to create any number of spells.

Star: That's the prophecy, only sol can do something like that he is can be a creator.

Sol: hey sis when I get my wand we could create spells together.

Aurora: A brother and Sisters combination.

Marco: How did you figure that out.

Sol: A voice called out to me, telling me a can create spells with this gift.

Star: well done I can't wait to see the spells to make.

Sol: Mom can I have the other piece of the crystal so I could get my wand.

Star: not yet when you 14 that's the rule.

Sol: fine I will just practice without it.

Marco: tomorrow is your birthday you should get some sleep.

(Aurora, begins to sleep)(Marco and Star fall asleep together.) (Sol continues to enchant words before falling asleep)


	57. Chapter 57 A birthday Disaster

Chapter 57 A Birthday disaster.

(Marco and Star wake up bright and early to prepare)

Aurora: Mom, dad everything almost ready.

Star: almost.

(Aurora uses a spell to decorate the whole castle for a birthday party)

Marco: lets go get the birthday boy.

(Star, Marco, and Aurora sneak into Sol's room. Sol wakes up moments later)

Star, Marco, and Aurora: surprise happy 5th birthday.

(The royal family comes down stairs to celebrate.)

(River and Moon arrive and the guards bring in flowers labeled from Janna, and Tom)

River: Star how is sol.

Star: He learned what a creator does, with his power of enchantment he can create infinite number of spells only he can use.

Moon: enchantment?

Marco: He is able to summon magical words around him.

Moon: He is only 5 how is he able to figure that out.

Star: it said it came to him in his visions.

(Janna, Tom and Damian arrive shortly after with gifts.)

Aurora: Damian

(Aurora, kisses Damian)

Janna: how sweet.

Tom: he has his fire under control.

Sol: Hi Damian

Damian: Hello little prince.

Sol: since your going to marry my sister can I call you big brother.

(Aurora and Damian blush)

Damian: you could call me your big brother.

Aurora: so we learned Sol is a gifted prophecy child.

Damian: wow, that's new.

(The party continues with more gifts from mewmans and friends.)

Damian: Aurora here is a question what do you get a royal family that has everything.

Aurora: there is something I did not have before.

Damian: what did you not have before?

Aurora: I did not have you.

Damian: oh, now I feel like a jerk.

Aurora: don't worry, I took no offence.

Damian: So Aurora, got you something

Aurora: you know its my brothers birthday.

Damian: I know I just wanted to get you something

(Damian gives aurora her gift.)

Damian: it's from the crystal dimension

Aurora: there amazing I can where them as earrings.

Sol: grandma moon

Moon: yes sol.

Sol: want to see my magic.

Moon: of course, sol

(Sol dipsdown creating magic words around him, and quickly stops.)

Sol: sorry with all these people around someone could get hurt.

Moon: its fine I am happy you chose to be a creator.

Star: Thanks Janna and Tom for the flowers.

Janna: flowers we did not send any flowers.

Star: what are you talking about all these flower decorations were from you.

Tom: Star we did not send any flowers.

(The doors of the castle are blow off)

Ludo: hello mewni I'm back

Star: ludo?

Ludo: don't forget my friend

Toffee: Hello Moon its been a while.

Star: ludo get out before you get hurt.

Ludo: Star butterfly and Marco

Star: as queen I order you to leave you too toffee.

Ludo: queen and king now, and what's this looks like you two got busy and had children.

Toffee: did you enjoy the whispers through the wand Aurora.

Marco: kids get behind me.

Toffee: little sol, I hope you also enjoyed our message to you about your enchantment ability.

Star: you gave my son those messages, Get out.

Toffee: we are not leaving without our special present.

Star: guards

(Guards surround Toffee and Ludo)

Toffee: oh no what should we do.

(The guards begin to faint as well as the guest.)

Ludo: oh do you like our flower they admit a smell that could make people fall asleep.

Aurora: I want let you have my wand.

Toffee: oh princess we don't want your wand. we gave you those messages so you can influence our true desire.

(toffee knocks down aurora and picks up sol and begins to walk away.)

Toffee: we gave him the knowledge he needed to figure out his destiny, and now that he has it we can use him for our purpose the destroyer

Star: that's my child, he chose to be creator of magic, spells unique and never before seen to make this world better.

Toffee: Now he will be a destroyer of Magic.

(Star dips down to her butterfly form and charges at toffee and Ludo.)

(Star collapse before she could get to toffee and ludo, the two step through a portal with sol asleep.)


	58. Chapter 58 Awakening

Chapter 58 awakening

(The guards, guest and royal family all wake up)

Star: Toffee and Ludo took sol.

Moon: this is bad.

Aurora: Mom what do we do.

Star: come with me.

Star: Gloyssarck we need eclispa's chapter.

(Glossayrck turns to elclipsa's chapter.)

Star: Aurora, use this spell.

Aurora: uses the spying spell to find sol.

Star: Focus on sol.

Aurora: I cant see him something is blocking me.

Hekapoo: time for plan B. use scissors.

Marco: Magic counsel spread out find sol

(Hekapoo opens multiple dimensions to find sol)

(Guards go through the portal to search for sol)

Marco: don't worry star we will find him, and they will bring him home.

Star: I don't want to think about what they re doing to him.

(Aurora begins to cry, Damian places his hand on aurora hoping to calm her.)

Star: Please find my son.

Aurora: we will bring him back no matter what.

(Ludo and toffee exit the portal carrying a sleeping sol.)

Ludo: what is the plan now.

Toffee: did you get the half of the crystal.

Ludo: right here just like you told me.

Toffee: perfect we have the child the and half of the crystal for his wand.

Ludo: just tell me the plan already.

Toffee: this child has great magical power in him we will use him to take over all of mewni and other dimensions.

Ludo: wait how is a five year old going to help us.

Toffee: he want be five for long.

Ludo: wait what are we going to do to him.

Toffee: where we are going is a fountain to make him older.

Ludo: then he can help us take over mewni.

Toffee: exactly.

(back at the castle.)

Star: where are they.

Marco: don't worry I bet they will be back any second.

(Portals open guards come through.)

Star: where is sol.

Royal Guard: we checked everywhere

Moon: where is hekapoo.

Royal Guard: she is checking another dimensions.

Queen: I still don't understand.

Star: what is it mom.

Queen: its true he might be the prophecy, but he is still young.

Star: at only 5 his magic cant be that strong his level is still low.

Queen: our magic reaches its maturity at 14, so what could Tofee and ludo do with a five year, Oh no.

Star: Mom what is it.

Queen: we might be in trouble.

(Toffee and ludo reach the aging fountain.)

Ludo: what now.

Toffee first we remove his memories of happiness and love and replace it with pain and anger.

(Toffee throws Sol into the fountain.)

Toffee: now we wait. Soon he will emerge matured.

(Moments later Sol comes out now aged to 15.)

Toffee: oh great destroyer please come with us to take what is yours, your kingdom, and all other dimensions.

Toffee: give him the piece of the crystal

(Sol is handed the piece of the crystal transforming into a wand of his own.)

(a portal opens and hekapoo steps through.)

Hekapoo. Sol please come with me.

(Sol points his wand at hekapoo)

hekapoo: your coming back home.

(Sol chants magic words and shoots a bean of magic at hekapoo knocking her through the portal she opened.)

Toffee: good job sol.

Ludo: that was amazing it only took one shot.

(hekapoo opens a portal to the castle.)

Star: hekapoo what happened.

Hekapoo: Sol he's older now about ten years older, And more dangerous.

Moon: the aging fountain, it can quickly age a person giving them increased knowledge, set their to the age they are now at. Maturity, for sol he now is a full teenager he skipped ten years of his life in a moment.

Star: no not my boy, he is only a baby.

Hekapoo: not anymore, He now is can wield a wand.

(A portal opens ludo, toffee and Sol step through.)

Sol: hello everyone, its nice to be back


	59. Chapter 59 Sibling Rivalry part 1

Chapter 59 Sibling rivalry part 1

Star: sol look at me, its me your mother.

(Sol points his wand at Star.)

Sol: I'm not the baby you knew.

Aurora: get behind me mom.

(Sol and Aurora blast their wands at each other creating an explosion.)

Marco: sol stop this, its not you.

(Sol enchants magic words before firing an attack at Aurora knocking her down.)

Aurora: sol please stop.

(Damian shields Aurora from another attack knocking him unconscious from Sol's attack.)

Aurora: Damian wake up, come on.

Aurora: Sol snap out of, its me your big sister. Are you even listening?

(Sol looks at his sister with a blank expression, and points his wand at her)

Aurora: it's going to be like that, fine.

Sol: you can't beat me sister, with this power I have I am unstoppable.

Aurora: you have yet to see what I can really do.

Marco: Sol stop this before someone gets really hurt.

Marco: Sol I'm your father, This is your family.

Sol: I have no Family anymore.

Star: that's not my son in their.

Moon: toffee, you will pay for this

Toffee: don't make me laugh, moon your way past your prime.

Moon: I will show you

(Moon dips down to her butterfly form.)

Toffee: bring it on Moon.

(toffee and Moon begin to battle while Aurora and Sol continue their fight.)

Moon: how did you get magic.

Toffee: sol said he could create an infinite amount of spells with his enchantment he gave us magic.

Toffee: now it's a fair fight.

Marco: Guards go into the kingdom and escort everyone to safety.

(The guards lead the mewmans out of the kindom away from the battle.)

Star: so Ludo you have magic too.

Ludo: all thanks to your son, all those times you beat me now its magic against magic.

Star: bring it on.

(The battle continues with both sides using their magic on the other.)

Toffee: we could have been great together moon.

Moon: you betrayed me, my family and Mewni.

Toffee: I will always be your first love from when you were just 14.

Moon: you tried to take the kingdom for yourself.

Toffee: Your magic Is not what it used to be moon you have gotten older.

(Toffee is able to knock down moon. Toffee takes the spell book.)

Star: Ludo you still don't have what it takes to beat me.

(Star is able to take out ludo with magic.)

Toffee: sol we are leaving.

Aurora: sol don't listen to him he using you.

Sol: goodbye my sisters.

(Sol uses his enchantment-knocking aurora down before leaving with Toffee and knocked out ludo)

Star: sol, don't leave.

(The portal closes leaving the royal family defeated.)

(Star begins to cry as she watches her son leave for a second time.)

Marco: Star its ok to cry now we will bring him back to us.

Moon: I felt his pain, before he attacked aurora I looked inside his mind. They confused him. We will bring him back.


	60. Chapter 60 Sibling Rivalry part 2

Chapter 60. Sibling rivalry part 2.

Ludo: why did we not take over mewni when we had the chance.

Toffee: because you could not beat star butterfly.

Toffee: sol and I did our parts, but we have the book we can learn spells to defeat them again

Sol. Moon and Star know the spells as well.

Toffee: when we return to mewni we will win, and sol you will sit on the thrown as king.

Ludo: what is your plan this time even if we defeat the royal family they will just come back to claim it again.

Sol: not without their magic, I gave you two yours I can take away from the royal family as well, ounce I have the other wand. I will take all the magic from them leaving only me.

Toffee: perfect.

(back on mewni the castle is partly destroyed from the battle. And a defeated family rest their wounds.)

Star: That's not my son, I know him he is a good boy.

Moon: they aged him to 15 now he is at a greater level than all of us. Plus he can do spells we can't do.

Aurora: Damian are you ok.

Damian: Yea thanks.

Aurora: I should be thanking you, you stepped right in front of him and took a magic blast head on.

Marco: we need to prepare for their return.

(guards take their positions around mewni.)

(Star, Aurora, moon rebuild the barrier.)

Moon: this will hold them for long.

Star: It will buy us time.

(Aurora begins to meditate)

Moon: Aurora what are you doing

Aurora, Looking for answers, maybe I could communicate with the first queen for answers.

(Aurora dips down into her mind and finds Urania.)

Aurora: please first queen I need help.

Uranai: this is some powerful magic for you to contact me.

Aurora: please First queen, what can I do?

Urnaia: My princess, I always feared this day would come.

Aurora: I don't know what to do if I attack him I will be hurting my brother.

Urania: The only thing I can tell you is believe in love.

(Aurora wakes up from her mediation)

Aurora: damain what are you doing.

Damian: I'm suiting up for battle

Aurora: No, No, No I will not get you involved with this fight.

Damian: If your going to battle then I'm going to.

Star: Marco is everything ready.

Marco: yes the guards are prepared for battle, all the mewmans are safely away.

Star: please I don't want to hurt our son.

Marco: I know you do not focus on your battle with Ludo again.

Moon: I will hold the barricade in place for the time being to slow them down.

Aurora: Me and Damian will fight off Sol.

(loud horns are played through mewni.)

Guard: My queen I see them just over the horizon.

Toffee: look they put up their barricade.

(Toffee uses his magic to destroy the barricade but nothing happens.)

Toffee: Moon, are you really trying to keep us out.

(Sol uses casts a spell destroying the barricade.)

Royal Guard: charge.

Toffee: their use to fighting monsters, but not ones with magic.

(Ludo and Toffee are able to beat guard after guard, while sol makies his way to the castle.)

Aurora: sol its does not have to be this way I don't want to fight.

Sol: too bad because I do.

(Sol and Aurora begin their magic battle through mewni)

Aurora: Damian, go for his wand

(Damian uses his fire to attack sol, only for sol to use a water spell taking out Damian)

Star: Ludo ready for round two.

Toffee: hello moon

Moon: toffee even if I die here I am taking you down.

Toffee: haven't you tried that before.

(Every spell that is cast begins to destroy the kingdom.)

Ludo: ounce you have been defeated we will be the ones in charge.

Star: not as long as my daughter keeps fighting, and I know my son is in their somewhere.

Sol: give it up sis I'm way stronger than you.

Aurora: Sol please don't make me do this.

(Sol knocks away aurora's wand)

(Toffee and Ludo are able to cage star and Moon.)


	61. Chapter 61 Sibling Rivalry part 3

Chapter 61 Sibling rivalry part 3

(Toffee and Ludo laugh as they have their royal family cornered)

Toffee: Moon, do you remember this spell.

(Toffee hand sol the book)

(Sol wand activated as he starts to read.)

Sol: I call the darkness on to me from the deepest depths from earth and sea, to blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to summon fourth a deadly power to see my hated foe devoured

Moon: No aurora run away don't let him hit you with that spell.

Star: The darkest spell of moon the Undaunted

(Marco jumps in front of his daughter to take the hit)

(Sol's wand stops working)

Aurora: see sol you're still in their please fight it I know this is not you, you wanted to be a creator of good spells.

Sol: Aurora, please help.

(Marco uses the distraction to hand Aurora her wand)

Ludo: Im done with that karate boy getting in the way of everyone of my plans in the past

(Star and Moon dipdown to their butterfly forms, star prevents ludo from attacking Marco.)

Marco: thanks Star.

Star: anything for you.

Marco: lets finish this like all like old times.

(Star and Marco together are able to defeat ludo)

(Toffee and Moon continue their battle.)

Toffee: your pretty good for an old queen with one foot in the grave.

Moon: this Old queen still has some tricks up her sleeve.

(Moon is able to get the upper hand on toffee. Injuring him with one of her own spells)

Sol: lets finish this sister.

(Aurora kisses Damian)

Aurora: for luck, now let me finish this.

Aurora: when this is over I want to have my brother back.

Sol: that boy is gone, I now have taken back control.

(Sol and Aurora continue their fight.)

(Sol and Aurora both dipdown to finish their fight.)

Marco: what is going on up there.

Moon: The end to the final battle.

Star: we have to stop this.

Marco: Wait let our daughter finish this.

Star: I can't watch my children fight anymore.

Marco: believe in Aurora.

Sol: you cant win I'm the prophecy child, Im stronger than you.

Aurora: No you're just someone pretending to be my real brother.

(Sol and Aurora both point their wands at each other)

(Aurora remembers what the first queen said.)

Aurora: wait Sol; I cant live in a world that we have to fight. So if you are the destroyer I will not stop you, but you have the choice, not them who made you like this. just know I love you.

Star: what is she doing.

Marco: she is not fighting back.

Sol: Foolish girl

Sol: no, you will not hurt my sister; this is my body I'm in control.

(Sol fights back from the inside and is able to take back control of himself.)

Aurora: sol your back.

(The royal family comes together for a group hug.)

Toffee: you think this is over you think you have won

(Sol and Aurora step forward against toffee)

Toffee: what are you going to do use that darkest spell, Im immortal I will always come back.

(Sol and Aurora grab each other hands)

Sol: how about a new spell.

Sol and Aurora: for the power to protect the ones I care about, to live and love in happiness let our bonds be strong enough to cast this monster away forever more.

(A spell of pure shinning light hits Toffee)

Toffee: what is this.

Sol: A spell of love to protect everyone we care about.

(Toffee begins to disappear as the light goes away.)

Moon: he's gone, he's really gone.

Star: My boy your back.

(Star and Marco hug their son.)

Sol: Im really sorry I did this all to you I'm not worthy of this wand.

Star: You fought back and took control, they filled you head with pain and anger, you are worthy of your wand.

(The guards capture ludo, where he is imprisoned for his crimes.)

(a couple of days past and with the help of Sol and Aurora. Mewni is back to normal and castle and all the homes that took damage are rebuilt.

(Aurora finds sol sitting on a balcony in his room.)

Aurora: hey bro.

Sol: oh hi sis.

Aurora: still 15, by the look of it.

Sol: I think the effects are permanent; they got their destroyer I got robbed of a childhood.

Aurora: they're some advantages to being a teenage now.

Sol: like what?

Aurora: cute Princesses, and there is one down stairs

Sol: you do remember I was 5 a couple of days ago,

Aurora: yea I know and she knows too just go down and meet her.

(Sol goes down stairs where he meets a young 14 year old girl with short pick hair.)

Robyn: hi I'm Robyn, Im the princess from the kingdom across the ocean.

Sol: Sol butterfly

Robyn: your cute for someone who just turned into a teenager. Sorry I'm a really straight forward person.

Sol: sorry if its weird for you that I aged ten years in that last couple of days.

Robyn: I like weird. Plus that magic thing your family does is pretty cool.

Damian: Hey Aurora, thanks for healing me after the battle.

Aurora: your welcome I'm just glad I'm good with healing spells.

(Damian and Aurora watch Sol and robyn continue to talk.)

Damian: you see it.

Aurora: Yes my little brother is in love.

(Marco and Star come down too see their children happily with someone they care about.)

(Their kids leave the castle into town.)

Marco: Star do you remember our wedding day, where I promised a safe kingdom and future children. We did a good job.

Star: Yes we did my king.

Marco: soon Aurora will be queen, and a new generation will begin.

(Star and Marco kiss, then take their seats on the thrown as they remember their teenage days)


	62. Chapter 62 A happy ending for all

Chapter 62 A Happy Ending for all.

Sol: Robyn are you sure.

Robyn: Sol I have told you before, I don't care that you were 5 a couple of months ago.

Sol: your parents don't care.

Robyn: No, I love you sol.

(Robyn kisses sol to prove she loves him.)

Sol: My sister was right, there are advantages to being a teenager

(Auroa and Damian come into the room)

Aurora: are we interrupting something?

Sol: no just I'm always happy to see my little sister.

Aurora: very funny just because your 15, I'm still technically older.

(Marco and Star arrive a little later)

Marco: perfect your all here.

Star: in a few days we are hosting a party.

Aurora: what kind?

Marco: a royal event for all of mewni, and a few other guest.

Star: don't forget to invite Damien, he has a special role for this party

Aurora: What exactly are you planning?

(a few days past)

Star: don't you look just perfect.

Aurora: is it to much.

Star: no you look beautiful.

Aurora: what is the point to this party.

Star: you will see.

(The royal family comes down the steps.)

Marco: Aurora, you look beautiful.

(Janna, Tom and Damian come through a portal looking their best.)

Robyn: why sol don't you look good.

Sol: You look amazing.

(Marco takes stars hand as they walk to the ball dining room)

(Robyn and Sol walk in next, then Damian and Aurora.)

Moon: does aurora, know about this party

Star: not yet, you did the same for me and Marco.

Marco: can I have everyone's attention I would like to invite our princess Aurora and her date to the center of the ball room.

Damian: can I have this dance.

(Damian leads Aurora to the center of the ball room)

Marco: let the king and queen dance begin.

(A red light appears over Damian and Aurora as they begin the dance.)

Sol: Robyn can I have this dance.

Robyn: of course.

(Marco and Star watch as their children dance with their dates.)

Marco: Star your crying.

Star: our daughter will soon be queen, and my baby boy grew up unfairly fast.

Marco: I know, but he seems happy with his life.

Star: Marco do you remember our dance.

Marco: can I have this one dance as well.

River: My queen?

Moon: of course my love..

(Three generations of the royal family all dance together with their loves.)

(Years come and Go sol has turned 18 and leaves the castle of mewni, to marry Robyn, and become king and queen of the kingdom across the ocean.)

Star: I don't want you to leave.

Sol: mom I'm only across the ocean you could easily come a visit with the boat.

Star: I just feel we had so little time together.

Sol: I know mom, I love you.

(Aurora and Damian turn 18 their wedding day comes a few months later)

Sol: you look beautiful, little sister.

Aurora: your back,

(Aurora runs giving her brother a hug.)

Auroa: I missed you.

Sol: I'm only a boat ride away.

(Music begins as the wedding starts.)

Star: When A princess turns 14 they are given the magic wand and spell book, Now that you are married the crown is yours.

(Star places her crown on her daughter's head)

Marco: take care of my daughter

Damian: of course.

(Marco puts the crown on Damian head)

(Damian and Aurora kiss)

Marco: introducing your new king and Queen.

(Years past and The royal family all get together again Sol and Robyn have a daughter name Sydney, Aurora and Damian had a daughter of their own named rose.)

Rose: Hi I'm your cousin rose.

Sydney: nice to meet you.

Aurora: can you believe it. We are all together again.

Sol: its nice to have days with reunions like this.

(Marco and Star watch as their grandkids play together and could not help to be taken back to their first day of their meeting when Star moved next door to him all those years ago.)

The End.


End file.
